Dragon Girl
by AprilAwake
Summary: Après s'être fait volé ses pouvoirs, une jeune dragonnière se retrouve plongé dans un univers totalement différent du sien. Les circonstances sont telles qu'afin de sauver son dragon elle devra se lier avec des pirates puis parcourir ce nouveau monde pour retrouver ses pouvoirs et sa magie, dispersés par delà les mers. Mais survivra-t-elle dans ce monde si différent du sien ?
1. Prologue

**Ceci n'est qu'une simple fan fiction et One Piece ne m'appartient en aucun cas, à part mes OC.**

 **C'est la première fois que je publie et je me suis donné le pari fou d'écrire une fiction comme premier essai. C'est peut-être voir les choses en grand mais j'avais envie d'un objectif qui me donnerais du fil à retordre. Soyez donc indulgents pour ce premier essai et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques afin que je m'améliore le plus possible.**

 **PS : N'ayant personne pour me relire et étant assez tête en l'air, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'essaierai quand même de traquer sans relâche.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April Awake  
**

* * *

 **Dragon Girl  
**

Prologue

Quelque part sur une île du Nouveau monde, un groupe d'hommes parcouraient une forêt hivernale à la recherche d'un temple perdu. Mais pas n'importe quels hommes, les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

\- Commandant ! Commandant Marco !

Un des hommes de la section remontait la colonne des pirates marchants en silence.

\- Oui ? Grogna le concerné.

Un homme épuisé par sa course venait de le rejoindre en haletant.

\- Un appel pour vous de la part du commandant de la quatrième flotte,

Le phénix se saisissa de l'escargophone sans grand délicatesse et aboya presque pour répondre.

\- J'espère que c'est urgent Satch car ça va faire 6h qu'on cherche ce putain de temple où serait caché ce putain d'indice pour le One Piece. Il fait froid, la neige ralentit nos mouvements et mes hommes n'en peuvent plus.

Un silence gêné lui répondit.

\- Saaaaatch ? Repris le commandant de la première flotte.

Il entendit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil déglutir, puis une voix hésitante lui répondit :

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai à nouveau étudié la carte avec Izou et Vista et d'après celui-ci la carte est.. comment dire.. fausse ?

La réponse du phénix ne se fit pas attendre :

\- Quoooii ? Hurla t-il.

\- Bah elle est fausse, erronée, caduque si tu veux...

\- …

Le petit escargot prit une mine inquiète.

\- Marco?

\- Je vais te tuer.

Cette fois-ci l'escargophone prit un visage effrayé et suppliant.

\- Je suis désolé Marco, je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé une carte menant à un indice pour le One Piece !

\- Attends que je rentre au bateau, tu vas voir.

\- Mais je te ju...

Le commandant de la première flotte raccrocha au nez de Tatch et hurla à ses hommes :

\- Demi-tour les gars, on rentre au navire !

Le soulagement était palpable et l'atmosphère se réchauffa tandis que les hommes rebroussaient joyeusement chemin. Ils discutaient entre eux du repas chaud et bien mérité qui les attendait. Malgré son visage neutre, un homme restait d'humeur sombre : Marco le Phénix. Son camarade Satch le désespérait au plus haut point par son incompétence.

Il lui tardait de retourner au navire afin d'expliquer sa façon de penser au commandant de la quatrième flotte quand soudain le ciel grisâtre et nuageux se déchira en deux.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Quelque part, loin, très loin, dans une autre dimension.

Un cri, ou plutôt un hurlement. Voilà ce qui sorti de sa bouche. Oui ce n'était pas vraiment humain. Elle hurlais de rage et de douleur pour elle et pour Ojutaï. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la moitié de son âme. Il fallait que ça s'arrête et vite.

Isaya se retourna vivement vers la cause de son tourment.

Tout son être était tendu vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle était prête à bondir.

\- Jace, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées sous la douleur.

Le fameux Jace en question la dévisagea du haut de sa stature impressionnante. Son visage dès lors caché sous une sombre cape se révéla à ses yeux quand il l'abaissa. Ses yeux bleus la regardaient avec mépris et une pointe de mélancolie mais à travers le voile rouge de sa haine elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Il passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre se posait de façon méthodique sur un pendentif reposant sur son torse emmailloté dans une tenue de cuir comportant plusieurs maillons métalliques.

Un sourire torve pris alors place sur ses lèvres tandis que ses bottes résonnaient sur la roche quand il s'approcha de la silhouette à terre.

\- Voyons Isaya, ne me fais pas cette tête là, tu sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

\- Quel choix ? Te laisser me voler tous mes pouvoirs sans rien pouvoir faire ?

\- Tu avais le choix entre m'épauler dans mon projet ou refuser de te soumettre comme tu l'as présentement fait.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même prête à bondir mais il arrêta son geste en levant sa main droite en l'air.

\- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi, tu n'as aucune chance et tu le sais très bien, assena-t-il en tendant l'étrange pendentif devant le visage d'Isaya.

Aussitôt la jeune femme se roula au sol en hurlant, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait sa force vitale mais elle savait qu'elle n'en mourrait pas ELLE. Elle se retourna donc et tenta de ramper vers Ojutaï qui geignait faiblement. Il lui semblait si faible, elle n'entendait pratiquement plus sa voix tandis que la magie s'échappait lentement du corps de son dragon à travers elle.

\- Ojutaï, par pitié tient bon !

\- « Je me meurs Isaya.. il nous faut lui arracher ce... pendentif et vite.. »

Il avait raison, elle puisa la force de se relever dans les deux orbes dorés de sa moitié.

Pendant ce temps, Jace n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à extraire la magie des deux êtres à ses pieds. De petits éclairs bleutés parcouraient son corps tandis que la magie s'imprégnait dans son organisme.

Une fois remise sur ces deux jambes, Isaya se précipita vers lui tentant de lui arracher des mains le pendentif, coupable de sa faiblesse.

A ce moment l'homme en face d'elle ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient devenus blancs et d'un geste empli de magie l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'exprima alors d'une voix grave et frissonnante :

\- Arrête donc de lutter, je te débarrasse de ton fardeau de dragonnier. Tu n'auras plus à vivre une vie solitaire à la solde de ces vieillards d'Arakum afin de protéger l'Équilibre dans ces contrées. Tu vas enfin goûter à la vie d'une simple humaine. Avec ton joli minois tu trouveras un bon mari aimant et tu auras peut-être même des enfants. Bon en effet il y a des dégâts collatéraux, ton dragon meurt. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux que de l'entendre et de le ressentir à chacun de tes faits et gestes. À la longue ce doit être épuisant, non ?

\- Ojutaï fut la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver et ça tu ne le comprendra jamais car les Anciens t'ont refusé la grâce d'un dragon et le rang de Dragonnier car tu étais empli de vanité et de mépris pour l'Équilibre de ce monde !

Sur ces mots Isaya, cracha sa haine aux pieds de son bourreau.

Face à ce geste Jace tiqua. Il s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme et son dragon tel un prédateur vers sa proie mais s'immobilisa quand Isaya porta deux de ces doigts à sa bouche tout en marmonnant une incantation. Il fut alors balayé par un vent violent, le propulsant toujours plus haut dans le ciel.

Le pendentif ne pompant plus dans l'énergie vitale du dragon et de sa dragonnière, ces deux derniers se relevèrent tant bien que mal.

Isaya se précipita dès lors vers l'immense masse qu'était Ojutaï.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans sa tête :

\- « Mal. Il a presque pris toute ma magie, je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir longtemps... On doit s'en débarrasser et vite. »

\- Comment ? Un sort pour le sceller puis récupérer le pendentif et le détruire ?

\- « ça pourrait fonctionner, grimpe, vite ! »

\- Mais tu n'es pas en état !

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien Isaya »

La dragonnière reteint son souffle face à l'aura de force et de grâce qui s'échappait de la masse de muscle qu'était son dragon.

En effet Ojutaï était une créature magnifique. Son corps immense était composé d'une tête fièrement dressée où reposait deux cornes torsadées s'élevant à l'arrière de son crâne. Il possédait un long cou gracieux strié de légères piques verticales continuant sur son dos jusqu'à sa longue queue où finissait un bouquet de piques plus acérés. Un poitrail développé et musclé lui donnait une allure noble quand il se redressait . Quatre pattes puissantes, au bout desquelles des griffes affûtées reposaient, soutenait son corps élancé et taillé par le vent lui-même. Quant à ses ailes immenses, elles étaient taillées pour affronter les éléments, faites d'une membrane fine recouverte d'immenses plumes chatoyantes. Un rayon de soleil perça à travers le ciel nuageux et éclaira ses écailles qui brillèrent de mille feux dans des tons émeraudes, passant du vert d'eau au vert sapin, luisantes telles des joyaux.

Ojutaï senti son regard et tandis qu'il vrillait ses orbes dorés dans celles d'ambre de sa maîtresse, Icelle-ci pu apercevoir deux flammèches rougissantes dans ses naseaux. Elle semblèrent danser lorsque le dragon émit une sorte de grondement rauque semblable à un rire qui s'échappa de sa gueule aux crocs acérés.

\- « Je sais que je suis beau mais dépêche toi et grimpe avant que la vermine ne revienne. J'ai un sort parfait qui pourrait le sceller dans une autre dimension. »

\- Parfait alors, chantons-le ensemble, même si c'est la dernière fois répondit Isaya, un sourire triste collé sur ses lèvres carmines.

\- « Dévorons l'ennemi et sortons vainqueurs comme toujours. »

La jeune dragonnière, s'élança et escalada souplement l'épaule d'Ojutaï pour se caler confortablement sur une selle en cuir recouverte d'un tapis de laine. Une fois les sangles de sécurité accrochées à ses hanches, elle se pencha sur le cou de l'animal et lui souffla :

\- Élèves-toi Ojutaï et vainquons comme toujours !

Tout en se redressant, le dragon poussa un terrible rugissement qui résonna dans tout le vallon. Il déplia alors ses immense ailes et d'une impulsion bondi en l'air tout en s'élevant à une vitesse vertigineuse. La terre s'éloignait rapidement tandis que le ciel au dessus de leurs têtes devenait de plus en plus sombres, un grondement lointain leur appris qu'un terrible orage se rapprochait.

Soit, ils combattraient sous les éléments déchaînés.

Alors que dragon et dragonnière s'élevaient vers Jace qui semblait se débattre face à un tourbillon d'air le retenant prisonnier de ses sommets, Ojutaï soumetta à l'esprit d'Isaya une incantation qu'elle se répéta plusieurs fois en tête avant de la prononcer haut et fort malgré l'orage les entourant :

\- Í gegnum töfra alheimsins, sem sál þjófur er í annarri vídd, að eilífu lokað. Par la magie de l'univers, que ce voleur d'âme soit, dans une autre dimension, à tout jamais scellé.

Pour apporter sa magie et sa puissance, le dragon récita dans son esprit et celui de sa cavalière la même incantation :

\- « Í gegnum töfra alheimsins, sem sál þjófur er í annarri vídd, að eilífu lokað. »

Des runes verdâtres apparuent le long des bras, côtes, puis les jambes, et enfin sur le visage d'Isaya, quand elle ouvris les yeux, ceux-ci était émeraudes, son corps et son âme vibraient de magie contenue. Elle dirigea alors toute cette énergie vers son ennemi qui l'attendait flottant à présent plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Mètres bien vite franchis par le puissant dragon. Alors qu'Ojutaï se jetta sur la bulle de protection que Jace avait créé, Isaya, après avoir défait ses lanières de sécurité, sauta du dos de sa monture et força la protection astrale. L'homme fut surpris par l'attaque frontale de la jeune fille et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, laissa une ouverture dans sa garde. La dragonnière en profita pour réunir toute l'énergie qu'il restait dans son corps et celui de son dragon pour lancer l'incantation finale. Un souffle sorti de son être et s'enroula sinueusement autour des chevilles, puis jambes et enfin torse de son ennemi.

Une déchirure dans le ciel apparut et le souffle de magie se transforma en chaînes solides qui s'enroulèrent au plus près du corps de Jace dont le visage n'était plus que haine pure. Il tenta de lancer un sort pour contre-attaquer mais les chaînes lui coupèrent le souffle en serrant sa cage thoracique. Celles-ci l'entrainaient en arrière vers cette balafre noire s'ouvrant sur une autre dimension.

Ojutaï volant en cercles sérrés autour de la bulle d'air crée mis en garde sa maîtresse :

\- « Arrache lui le pendentif ! Vite ou tu seras aspiré avec lui ! »

La jeune fille se pencha en avant afin de récupérer le collier mais une main l'agrippa à la gorge : celle de Jace. Malgré le sort l'immobilisant il avait réussi à libérer l'un de ces bras. Isaya suffoquant de peur, vis son ennemi articuler silencieusement l'incantation qui lui arracha de nouveau de la magie.

Tout son corps s'arqua de douleur, derrière elle son dragon hurlait de rage. Il se jetta à son tour sur Jace tentant de lui arracher sauvagement la tête mais l'homme tenait trop fermement sa cavalière près de son corps ; au moindre faux mouvement c'était la tête d'Isaya qui serait arrachée.

Les deux amis voyaient leurs forces grandement diminuer tandis que le trio était happé par le trou noir. Isaya senti son dragon défaillir et dans un dernier sursaut de désespoir, frappa de toutes ses forces dans l'étrange pendentif au cou de Jace, celui-ci se fragmenta alors en minuscules cubes qui grossirent et se dispersèrent autour d'eux.

Soudain Jace fut aspiré, entraîné par le sort, loin d'Isaya et de son dragon. Celle-ci s'agrippa à Ojutaï tandis qu'elle dérivait dans les limbes de l'univers ne sachant où elle tomberait.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Île inconnue, Nouveau Monde.

Tandis que les hommes de la première division avançaient sur le chemin de terre menant à la crique où était amarré le navire, le ciel déjà sombre et nuageux éclata dans un bruit assourdissant faisant sursauter la plupart des hommes présents. Le phénix leva la tête vers les nuages et se figea de stupeur. En effet au dessus d'eux, une balafre d'un noir profond déchirait une partie du ciel. Un vent violent se leva, faisant voler brindilles, feuilles et poussière dans tous les sens. De mini tourbillons virevoltaient autour des pirates les obligeant à couvrir leurs visages pour ne pas ingérer trop de poussière. Reprenant ses esprits, Marco invita ses hommes à rentrer le plus rapidement possible au bateau. Tout en s'assurant que personne n'était à la traîne, le commandant s'empara de l'escargophone et contacta son capitaine. Ils avaient beau être dans le Nouveau Monde il trouvait très étrange qu'une tempête éclate comme ça sur une île et qu'un trou noir apparaisse soudainement au dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Barbe Blanche ne décroche.

\- Capitaine, le salua-t-il.

\- Marco où es-tu ?

\- Nous sommes presque arrivé à la crique où le navire mouille.

\- Parfait ne tardez pas, cette tempête n'est pas naturelle, encore moins ce gouffre qu'on peut apercevoir entre les nuages. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, hâtez-vous.

Le capitaine raccrocha laissant le phénix plongé dans ses pensées. Lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment, l'atmosphère était électrique et le grondement sourd s'échappant régulièrement du trou noir n'arrangeait en rien la nervosité de ses hommes.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, les pirates déboulèrent sur une grande plage bordée par la forêt en son centre et des falaises à ses extrémités. Alors que Marco s'apprêtait à sauter sur le pont du navire pour s'entretenir du phénomène étrange avec son père et les autres commandants, un souffle puissant jaillit de la crevasse. Toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont ou sur la plage levèrent les yeux vers la source de la déflagration quand soudain Haruta pointa du doigt quelque chose et s'écria :

\- À tribord, quelque chose vient de jaillir du trou noir !

Les pirates présents sur le pont se précipitèrent le long du bastingage pour mieux voir l'objet en question. Les yeux étaient rivés sur la forme tombant à toute vitesse vers eux. Barbe Blanche hurla à ses hommes restés sur la plage de remonter au plus vite. Tous s'empressèrent d'obéir, Marco fût le dernier à poser le pied sur le bois du navire.

Plus la masse s'approchait plus les pirates se rendaient compte de la taille de l'objet qui s'avéra être une sorte d'oiseau gigantesque aux reflets verts sombres. Alors que la créature n'était plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la plage, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard d'or accrocha celui de Marco. Celui-ci en eu un frisson, pas de doute cette bête était douée d'une intelligence hors du commun. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine qui malgré son corps tendu et prêt à réagir, restait immobile attendant la suite des évènements.

Alors qu'il allait s'écraser, l'étrange oiseau se retourna et dans un rugissement terrifiant ouvrit ses ailes d'un coup sec. Son corps s'immobilisa à vingt mètres du sol et il descendit vers le sable en cercles lents maintenant de sa patte avant, le long de son poitrail puissant, une forme humaine qui paraissait minuscule.

Satch accroupi sur la rambarde du navire pointa du doigt la silhouette d'un humain entre les griffes acérées du monstre :

\- Hey, regardez ! Un humain ! La bestiole tient un homme dans sa patte.

Des cris d'exclamation lui répondirent. Mais le capitaine et Marco ne semblaient pas les entendre. En effet tous deux avaient le regard rivé dans celui d'or de la bête. Celle-ci venait de se poser avec grâce sur la plage non loin du navire fixant toujours de ses yeux ceux du capitaine et de son second. Un grondement sauvage s'échappa de sa gueule où une flamme dansait. Soudain une voix grave et pleine de sagesse explosa dans leurs cerveaux respectifs. Capitaine et second échangèrent un regard surpris avant de se concentrer sur la bête, celle-ci leur parlait directement dans leurs esprits.

\- "Humains, vous me semblez assez puissant même si votre magie m'est inconnue. Je vous en prie sauvez ma dragonnière, elle ne survivra pas sans aide. Je ne vous ferai pas le moindre mal."

Les trois restèrent statiques une longue minute avant que Barbe Blanche hoche imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer son accord. Ensuite il se retourna vers Marco et lui souffla :

\- Prend deux hommes avec toi et descend chercher la femme, je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Dit-il tout en de redressant. Il faisait désormais face à son équipage et s'exprima clairement :

\- N'ayez crainte mes fils, cette étrange bête ne nous veut aucun mal. Elle ne désire que notre aide pour soigner sa maîtresse.

Marco enchaîna en appelant deux hommes pour lui donner un coup de main:

\- Izou, Satch vous me suivez, en avant !

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'était quand même pas apaisé pour autant. Des murmures et sifflements fusaient de toute part :

\- Une femme ? C'est une femme que tient cette bête !?

\- Comment père peut-il savoir que ce monstre n'est pas dangereux ? Si cette créature s'en prend à nos commandants on fonce les gars !

\- Moi je la trouve majestueuse avec ses reflets vert émeraude, on dirait les lézards d'eau de mon île natale mais bien plus gros et volant.

\- Chut taisez-vous, le monstre bouge !

Le capitaine entendait bien les murmures de ses hommes derrière lui mais il n'en avait cure, il comprenait l'incompréhension des pirates. Lui même restait perplexe de sa discussion mentale avec cette redoutable créature. En effet malgré ses paroles rassurantes il se méfiait de la bête. Tout son corps semblait taillé pour la vitesse, ses pattes étaient puissantes, ses griffes et crocs ressemblaient à des lames prêtes à déchiqueter quiconque s'approcherait trop. Quant à son regard doré, il semblait briller d'une lueur d'intelligence mêlé à une étincelle farouche. Oui cette créature était redoutablement magnifique dans la lumière du soleil, qui petit à petit repoussait les nuages et la tempête.

Son regard se détourna pour se poser sur Marco, Izou et Tatch qui avaient sauté à terre et n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la bête. Celle-ci avait aussi bougé, elle déposa délicatement son fardeau près d'elle puis s'écroula de tout son long dans un grondement sourd. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes, ses muscles tremblaient et ses crocs claquaient les uns contre les autres. En se rapprochant encore, Marco se rendit compte que la silhouette à côté de l'étrange oiseau ne faisait qu'à peine la taille de sa patte, attestant de sa grandeur.

Après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de la créature souffrant qui l'incita d'un grognement à s'approcher, Marco se pencha sur la frêle silhouette, Izou et Satch peu rassurés derrière lui. Il ne voyait pas son visage, dissimulé sous la capuche de son vêtement sale et abîmé. Vêtements très étranges d'ailleurs : ils se composaient d'un drôle de manteau vert d'eau foncé à capuche, fermé avec des boutons dorés du col haut jusqu'aux hanches où il s'évasait en arrière laissant libre les jambes de la femme. Celle-ci portait un pantalon gris sous des cuissardes noires en cuir remontant au dessus de ses genoux. Mais le plus étrange dans cet accoutrement était des lames de poignards incurvées reposants dans leurs fourreaux accrochés aux hanches et cuisses de la femme, par des lanières de cuir. D'ailleurs d'autres sangles reposaient sur le bassin de l'inconnue. Marco compris leur usage quand son regard se leva vers le dos de la bête où reposait une sorte de selle. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et intrigués sur la femme, un murmure s'échappa de sa bouche :

\- Elle chevauche cette créature, c'est sa monture.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est qui cette meuf pour grimper sur un truc pareil dans les airs ?

Satch se cacha après sa tirade derrière Izou en sentant le regard menaçant de la bête. Le phénix poussa un soupir et s'agenouilla près de l'inconnue tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil la créature. Alors qu'il repoussait avec curiosité la capuche de la femme, celle-ci se redressa plaquant en une fraction de seconde l'un de ses poignards sous la gorge du commandant de la première flotte. Marco se figea face au regard ambre et profond de la jeune femme. Car c'était une jeune femme, pas de doute pour Izou, Satch et le phénix.

Marco semblait hypnotisé par le regard de l'inconnue. Il était ambre avec de petits éclats dorés, rehaussé de long cils bruns. Des sourcils bien dessinés lui donnait un air farouche et sauvage. Un nez aquilin, fin, faisait ressortir ses paumettes hautes. Quant à ses lèvres, celle-ci étaient rouges carmines et lui faisant une bouche fine mais légèrement pulpeuse. Son visage était séduisant, il fallait le reconnaître, surtout avec ses cheveux bruns tressés en une natte rabattue sur son épaule gauche.

Le phénix s'ébroua, chassant ses pensées de son esprit. Il lui fit un grand sourire, la déstabilisant. La jeune femme semblait perdue, son regard passait du poignard, au visage de Marco puis à Izou et Satch pour finir sur le capitaine et son équipage. Elle sembla se détendre face au visage serein du phénix et abaissa le poignard qu'elle tenait fermement. Soudain son visage se crispa et elle se leva d'un bond se précipitant vers la créature. Elle cria le nom de la bête devant les regards abasourdis de tous les pirates présents sur la plage:

\- Ojutaï ! Tiens bon !

Celui-ci souffla doucement sur son visage mais très vite il se contorsionna sur le sol. Elle se retrourna la main crispée sur le coeur face au spectacle de la créature agonisant. D'un pas elle s'était jeté sur Marco et l'empoignait par un pan de sa chemise.

\- Avez-vous vu une autre personne sortir du portail avant qu'on tombe avec Ojutaï ?

\- Euh non, il n'y avait que ta bestiole et toi-même.

C'était Satch qui venait de répondre tellement Marco était surpris. La jeune femme jura:

\- Merde, ce connard est tombé ailleurs mais il me faut le pendentif !

Soudain elle s'immobilisa et redressa la tête vers Ojutaï.

Tous les pirates retenaient leurs souffles en attendant la prochaine réaction de la brune. Malgré sa souffrance, le dragon entendit parfaitement le raisonnement de sa maîtresse. Il se redressa sur son séant en grognant de colere:

\- "Isaya ! Je t'interdis ce sort, il te coûterait tes dernières forces."

Puis il se radouci en voyant le jeune fille redresser son visage désespéré où pointait des larmes.

\- "Tu sais très bien que sans le pendentif je suis condamné et que la vie d'un dragonnier vaut plus que celle d'un dragon. Laisse moi mourir sans attenter à ta vie, s'il te plaît."

La jeune femme se précipita vers don dragon et pressa sa tête contre la joue d'Ojutaï en sanglotant.

\- Ojutaï ne me laisse pas seule dans ce monde inconnu, par pitié tiens bon !

Barbe Blanche jusque-là silencieux appela les trois pirates sur la plage:

\- Mes fils laissa la faire son deuil, c'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux seuls.

Il avait compris la bête, pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle était condamnée. Autant les laisser se dire adieu dans le calme. Tandis que le pirate se retournait vers ses quartiers une vive lueur apparue derrière lui. C'était la jeune femme.

Ne supportant de voir le souffle de son dragon devenir erratique et ses yeux se fermer, elle concentra le peu de magie qu'il lui restait dans le corps et aposa sa main sur le front d'Ojutaï. Une vive lueur se dégagea de sa paume, elle récita alors un sort simple mais y mis toute don énergie et sa détermination:

\- Que la magie qui s'écoule de cet être soit emprisonnée dans cette enveloppe physique.

Elle répéta sa litanie en pleurs. Marco s'était précipité vers la jeune femme quand il vit des marques bleue-vertes apparaitre sur son visage. Alors qu'un vent violent s'enroulait autour de la bête et de la femme il vit ses cheveux passer du brun au blanc éclatant. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à répéter son incantation et devenait pâle comme la mort.

Elle le sentais, son sort lui échappait, ses forces diminuaient et Ojutaï continuait à s'affaiblir, elle n'entendait même plus son esprit. Soudain elle capta dans son dos une énergie bouillonnante, une magie inconnue reposait dans quelqu'un dernière elle. Tout en continuant le sort elle attrapa de sa main libre le bras de l'homme blond qu'elle avait menacé auparavant.

Marco tressaillit à son touché et se sentit tout de suite plus faible,il tomba à genoux, la jeune femme lui drainait son énergie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se dégager elle vrilla ses prunelles devenues vertes dans les siennes. Il fut choqué par la détermination et le désespoir que ses yeux envoyaient.

Les pirates alertés par la lueur puis leur frère au sol se précipitèrent vers lui quand Barbe Blanche les stoppa, il sentait que son second n'était pas en danger. Il observa alors les contours de la bête devenir flous, celle-ci rétrécissait à vue d'œil jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une petite chose dans les bras de la jeune femme qui souriait à Marco. Elle était terriblement pâle et ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, seuls ses yeux resplendissaient dun vert éclatant, d'étranges marques disparaissaient petit à petit de son visage. Quand son regard fut de nouveau ambre, elle lacha le bras du phénix et tous deux s'effondrèrent au sol, inconscients.

* * *

 **Merci à A boy who pass by et 14th allen ****pour leur reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! Je tâcherai de m'améliorer et de publier le plus souvent possible même si je n'ai pas tout le temps accès à internet.**

 **En attendant à la semaine prochaine !**

 **April**


	4. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a motivé à fond pour continuer à écrire ! J'ai donc décidé de publier le chapitre 3 dans la foulée et non pas la semaine prochaine !**

 **Pour plus de clarté j'ai décidé de dessiner moi-même Isaya et Ojutaï. Ils sont donc représentés dans l'avatar de fic' si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Merci de suivre cette fiction qui j'espère est et continuera d'être à votre goût.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Mer du Nouveau Monde, navire de Barbe Blanche, infirmerie.

Lorsque Marco ouvrit les yeux il était étendu dans l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Tandis que son regard suivait des grains de poussière virevoltants dans les rayons de soleil filtrants du hublot sur sa gauche, un bruit de respiration profonde se fit entendre. Il se releva donc doucement et observa la silhouette dans le lit voisin. La jeune femme semblait apaisé, les traits de son visage étaient détendus et sa poitrine se soulevait avec régularité. L'une des infirmières avait dû lui retirer son long manteau et ses bottes car elle ne portait plus que son pantalon qui s'avérerait être un pantacourt et une chemise blanche. Ses poignards à ses hanches avaient eux aussi disparus. De plus l'étrange créature, qui avait à présent la taille d'un gros lézard, était lové dans son cou, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine qu'on devinait à travers le tissu blanc. Le commandant de la première flotte s'arracha à sa contemplation et se releva tout en se remémorant les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconnue qui dormait paisiblement avant de sortir de la pièce bien déterminé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après sa perte de connaissance.

Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir menant au pont, Vista apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Ah Marco ! Tu es réveillé, père veut te voir.

\- Bien, de toute façon je m'y rendais.

Vista le dévisageait gravement, soudain il lui lança :

\- Tout va bien ?

Marco haussa un sourcil face au ton sérieux de son nakama.

\- Oui ça va, c'est juste que...

\- Oui ?, L'invita le sabreur.

\- L'expérience que je viens de vivre m'a retourné. Quand elle m'a aggripé le bras j'ai senti mon énergie et mon pouvoir faiblir. C'est comme si elle en avait aspiré une partie. Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Si elle avait voulu me tuer elle aurait pu le faire sans problème .

Suite à sa tirade Marco avait le regard sombre. Vista posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et lui offrit l'un de ses fameux sourires.

\- Tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Personne ne s'y attendait et puis le capitaine a senti qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, cette jeune femme ne te voulait aucun mal. C'est sûrement pour cela que tu n'as pas réagi. Maintenant va, père t'attend.

Marco lança à son vieil ami un regard reconnaissant puis se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Arrivé devant l'immense porte il chassa toutes pensées négatives et frappa. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il entra donc.

Barbe Blanche était nonchalamment étendu sur son lit, il invita d'un geste de la main son fils a s'assoir devant lui. Il prît la parole le premier :

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien, on dirait que mon sommeil forcé m'a été bénéfique. Plus précisément je n'ai aucune séquelle de ce qui s'est passé.

Le grand homme posa une main sur son menton tout en étant pensif.

\- Qu'à fait exactement cette jeune femme pour que tu t'évanouisses ainsi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- J'ai moi-même était surpris, c'est comme si elle aspirait mon énergie vitale et mon pouvoir.

\- Ton pouvoir ?

\- Oui, c'était etrange, elle puisait dans mon fruit du démon. Je pense que si j'avais tenté une transformation je ne l'aurais pas réussi. J'étais étrangement démuni face à son pouvoir.

Le capitaine pencha la tête sur le côté tout en dévisageant son second, intrigué.

\- Et maintenant, ton pouvoir est-il toujours le même ?

Marco serra le poing droit qui fut entouré de flammes bleues.

\- J'ai retrouvé la totalité de mes facultés.

\- Bien. Maintenant décris moi son fruit du démon.

Le commandant de la première flotte sembla réfléchir profondément quelques instants. Barbe Blanche ne le coupa pas dans ses réflexions. Puis le phénix releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un fruit du démon. Ses yeux sont devenus verts alors qu'au début ils étaient ambrés et puis d'étranges symboles sont apparus sur son visage et ses mains mais je pense que tout son corps en était recouvert. De plus la lumière qui est sortie de sa paume était très étrange mais le plus intrigant c'était la phrase qu'elle répétait en boucle, quelque chose à propos de magie et du corps de la créature. Un peu comme si elle voulait sceller quelque chose dans la bête en utilisant sa propre énergie et au passage la mienne. J'ai littéralement sentit mes forces passer de mon corps à celui de sa créature jusqu'à que celle-ci prenne la taille qu'elle a actuellement. D'une simple phrase et d'un touché elle m'a mis à genoux.

Sur cette dernière phrase Marco ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner au souvenir de la sensation ressentie. Il conclut en disant dans un murmure:

\- Cette fille et cette bête sont dangereuses.

Barbe Blanche méditait sur les paroles de son second, il semblait perplexe. Il comprenait que le phénix se méfie de la créature même si elle ne faisait plus qu'une trentaine de centimètres mais il n'avait ressenti aucune animosité de la part de l'inconnue, juste la peur, immense et la tristesse terrassante.

Marco repris devant l'air absent du capitaine :

\- Je pense que l'on doit se méfier de cette femme qui est sortie de ce trou noir. Le plus sage serait de la surveiller et la déposer sur la prochaine île que nous atteindrons.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse et puis cette bête nous l'a confiée. Si cela peut te rassurer essaye d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Maintenant va, tu dois avoir faim, cela fait une journée entière que tu as perdu connaissance.

Le phénix s'inclina face à la décision de son père tout en serrant les dents. Il n'était pas du même avis que celui-ci et comptais bien surveiller l'inconnue quand elle se réveillerait. Avant d'aller à la cantine d'où s'élevait des exclamations joyeuses, il passa à l'infirmerie pour indiquer au médecin de bord de le prévenir quand la femme reprendrait connaissance.

Arrivé dans la grande salle où ses camarades étaient réunis autour d'un repas chaud, certains d'entre eux se précipitèrent à sa rencontre lui posant mille questions à propos de l'inconnue à l'infirmerie. Secouant la tête il les rabroua gentiment et vînt s'assoir à la table des commandants qui s'enquérirent de son état de santé. Entre deux bouchées de son plat, Marco exposait sa méfiance envers la jeune femme. Alors qu'il incitait certains à la surveiller, Izou tapa du poing sur la table faisant se retourner toutes la tablée vers lui. Il s'écria :

\- Voyons Maco et pourquoi pas la ligoter avec des chaînes en granit marin dans le fond des cales pendant que tu y es ! Ce n'est qu'une jeune femme qui est perdue et qui a besoin de notre aide. Certes la créature qui était avec elle avait l'air redoutable mais maintenant elle est inoffensive. En tout cas ne compte pas sur moi pour effrayer cette fille dès son réveil, tu n'es qu'un goujat sans coeur !

Sur cette tirade le commandant de la seizième division quitta la table en de grandes enjambées plantant un Marco médusé. Il se tourna alors vers Joz qui se sentit obligé de répondre à sa question muette :

\- Il n'a pas tort, je ne comprend pas moi-même pourquoi tu ressens autant d'animosité envers cette femme.

Certains commandants approuvèrent les paroles d'Izou et Joz. Marco s'en senti que plus perdu, il quitta donc le banc sur lequel il était assis sans même prendre le temps de finir son assiette. Curiel le rattrapa par l'épaule avant qu'il n'atteigne le couloir où se trouvait les cabines des commandants.

\- Ils n'ont pas dit ça pour te vexer mais pour que tu prennes en compte la portée de tes paroles.

Le phénix souffla.

\- Je sais, je suis juste fatigué ce soir. J'ai été stupide.

Curiel lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Aller, va te reposer je surveillerai la demoiselle et sois sûr que je te préviendrai s'il se passe le moindre problème.

Le phénix remercia son camarade avant d'emprunter le couloir menant à sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci il s'écroula sur son lit faisant grincer les lattes. C'est en se demandant s'il n'était pas parano qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie Isaya s'agitait dans l'étrange coma où elle se trouvait. Elle revivait son combat avec Jace puis la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en croyant perdre Ojutaï et en étant aspiré par son propre sort. Puis son réveil face à cet homme blond aux yeux plissés et à l'étrange coupe de cheveux. Et enfin elle revoyait son dragon tremblant de douleur et son incapacité à le sauver. L'impuissance qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là était de loin la chose la plus terrifiante qu'elle avait pu vivre durant son existence. Sentant le rythme cardiaque de sa maîtresse augmenter dans son sommeil, le petit dragon souffla doucement de l'air chaud sur son visage pour la rassurer. Elle se détendit instantanément et son souffle redevint régulier et profond. Ojutaï se relogea dans le cou frêle de la jeune femme et se rendormit d'un oeil, montant la garde.

Le lendemain matin, quand la dragonnière ouvrit les yeux, tout lui paraissait floue et elle se sentait étrangement vide, son corps semblait froid. Elle ne pu arrêter un frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes tout en se redressant. Isaya senti une masse glisser de son épaule et ouvrit la bouche avec stupeur. Elle avait réussi, Ojutaï était vivant !

En effet le dragon n'était redevenu qu'un dragonneau de la taille de son avant-bras. Elle sourit, attendrie, face à la petite créature qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras. Cela lui rappelait le jour où l'oeuf d'Ojutaï avait éclos, elle se sentait si fière à ce moment-là !

\- "Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, j'ai entendu ta voix m'appeler et j'ai su que je devais te rencontrer".

\- Ojutaï ! Mais tu peux communiquer !

Le petit dragon redressa la tête fièrement et lui répondit :

\- "Ce n'est pas parceque j'ai retrouvé la taille d'un nouveau-né que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs d'adulte. Bien sûr je ne peux pas souffler le feu, je m'épuise rapidement et te parler mentalement me coûte mais j'ai gardé la plupart de mes facultés. Si je récupère de l'énergie magique je retrouverai ma taille et ma force initiale."

\- Mais c'est génial j'ai cru que j'allais devoir attendre une dizaine d'années avant que je puisse à nouveau voler sur ton dos !

\- "Il nous faut d'abord retrouver tes pouvoirs ne serais-ce qu'un fragment. Si tu n'avais pas utilisé une partie de ta magie restante tu aurais pu être bien plus puissante aujourd'hui et les cubes de pouvoir perdu auraient été en ta possession depuis longtemps."

Alors qu'il finissait de la réprimander, Isaya grogna :

\- Et te laisser mourir puis rentrer sagement au royaume et refaire ma vie ? Hors de question, non merci ! On rentre ensemble un point c'est tout.

Le petit dragon soupira d'aise devant le visage résolu de sa maîtresse, dans le fond il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ai pas écouté. Sentant qu'il avait utilisé trop de ses forces pour communiquer avec Isaya, il se roula en boule dans le creux de son bras dans un bâillement puissant.

La dragonnière sourit tendrement et tout en se levant du lit, plaça délicatement le dragon sur l'oreiller. Elle redressa alors la tête et du regard chercha le reste de ses affaires mais ni ses lames ni son manteau n'étaient présents, ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé ses bottes. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que s'il fallait elle pouvait fuir pieds nus.

C'est avec appréhension qu'elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte qui la plongerait définitivement dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

* * *

 **Hé hé, à la semaine prochaine ou à plus tôt (qui sait) ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finalement comme j'avais pas mal d'avance dans mes chapitres voici le quatrième en avance !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les 3 premiers :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Au milieu de la mer, navire de Barbe Blanche, infirmerie.

Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte qui la plongerait définitivement dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans qu'elle en soit l'auteure. D'un bond Isaya s'éloigna et fléchi les jambes dans une posture de défense.

Un petit homme brun à lunettes et à blouse blanche se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard passait du lit à la jeune femme dans un ballet qui lui donna rapidement la nausée. Soudain un tic agita le coin de sa bouche et d'un coup il s'esclaffa :

\- Déjà réveillé mademoiselle ?

Elle sursauta à l'appellation mais après avoir sondé la personne en face d'elle, qui devait être médecin, retrouva une posture neutre à bonne distance de l'homme. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et prit tout naturellement place sur une chaise près d'un bureau non loin du lit où se trouvait Ojutaï, dormant à poings fermés. Il tira une feuille d'un classeur reposant sur le bureau et attrapa un stylo dans sa poche puis braqua ses yeux dans ceux de la dragonnière.

\- Comme tu as dû le deviner, je suis le médecin de ce maudit rafiot et c'est moi qui t'ai pris en charge quand tu as tourné de l'oeil. Tu peux m'appeler Gil. Maintenant je vais te poser quelques questions pour évaluer ton état.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux suspicieuse mais se rapprocha quand même du médecin jusqu'à une autre chaise à environ trois mètres. Gil eût un sourire en coin en voyant Isaya aussi méfiante.

\- Bon je commence, cela fait deux jours que tu dors mais je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de te mettre sous perfusion tu dois donc ne pas être en grande forme même s'il semble que tu aies un bon métabolisme.

La dragonnière ne répondit pas. Le médecin enchaîna donc:

\- Souffres -tu de maux de têtes ou de vertiges ?

Isaya secoua la tête négativement. Gil gribouilla quelques mots puis releva la tête.

\- As-tu eu des nausées ?

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme hocha la tête de façon positive. Le médecin se renfrogna et leva son stylo.

\- En as-tu encore ?

Elle secoua à nouveau négativement son visage et il nota encore quelques phrases sur la feuille de soins.

\- Bien je pense que c'est dû à la fatigue et au fait que tu n'aies pas mangé depuis au moins deux jours. Sinon ressens tu la moindre douleur dans ton corps, ton cœur ?

La réponse d'Isaya fût la même que les précédentes, c'est à dire négative. Le médecin se releva satisfait et précisa à la silhouette en face de lui :

\- Bienvenue sur le Moby Dick demoiselle ! Je vais à présent appeler l'un des commandants pour qu'il te mène à la cantine pour un petit déjeuner qui devrait te rendre les dernières forces qu'il te manque.

Isaya cligna des yeux pour monter son accord puis fixa le petit dragon et enfin le médecin. Celui-ci compris la question silencieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant que ni toi ni cette bête ne nous veut du mal il n'y a aucune raison qu'il en soit fait en retour. Et puis si ça peut te rassurer personne n'entre dans l'infirmerie sans mon autorisation à moins que ce soit une urgence. Ton lézard volant ne craint rien.

Étrangement Isaya croyait en la parole de cet homme et se résolu à laisser Ojutaï dans la pièce où elle sentait qu'il serait en sécurité.

Le médecin eut un sourire en coin en voyant la jeune femme donner une petite caresse à son lézard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait dit de se méfier d'elle alors qu'elle semblait très douce, timide et juste un peu paumée. Alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers les cabines des commandants, il réfléchit rapidement à qui confier la jeune femme. Quand il atteignit le couloir des supérieurs il ralentit devant la première porte mais secoua la tête avant de s'arrêter devant la quatrième qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied. Il beugla:

\- Satch debout !

Dans la pénombre de la pièce il ne vit pas le concerné lui adresser un magnifique doigt d'honneur mais par contre il l'entendit grogner de mécontentement. Il soupira avant de changer de tactique tout en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

\- Quel dommage la jeune femme qui est tombé du ciel et que le capitaine a décidé d'aider vient de se réveiller, elle semble apeurée et je pensais que tu serais en mesure de la mettre à l'aise. Mais tant pis je vais réveiller Marco pour qu'il l'accompagne même si on sait tous les deux qu'il n'a aucun tact envers les demoiselles.

Sur ces paroles il se dirigea vers le couloir et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire ouf, une main s'était posé sur son épaule. Gil se retourna un sourire au bord des lèvres. Un Satch resplendissant de vitalité et de motivation lui faisait face.

\- Ne réveille pas Marco, je suis ton homme !

\- Parfait, habilles toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à l'aise de te voir débarquer presque nu.

Sur ces paroles le médecin s'en retourna à ses affaires, il lui fallait faire la liste des médicaments à racheter lors de la prochaine escale. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude quant aux capacités du quatrième commandant pour dérider la jeune femme et la mettre à l'aise afin qu'elle leur raconte enfin son histoire.

[...]

Isaya attendait dans l'infirmerie le retour du médecin, s'ennuyant elle s'approcha des fenêtres rondes sur l'une des parois de la pièce. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait en fait sur un navire. En effet le soleil levant se reflétait sur ce qui semblait être une immense étendue d'eau.

Plongé dans sa contemplation elle n'entendit pas les pas puis les coups donnés contre la porte de la pièce. Elle poussa donc un petit cri quand Satch ouvrit précipitamment la surface de bois. Alors que le pirate entrait dans l'infirmerie, Isaya virevolta sur elle-même pour faire face au danger. Elle reconnu tout de suite l'homme qui était présent sur la plage lors de son arrivé dans ce monde.

Faisant fi de sa réaction, le pirate lui lança un joyeux bonjour et l'invita à le suivre. Alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir sombre, Isaya se précipita à sa suite afin de ne pas se perdre.

Tout en avançant à travers le dédale, Satch expliquait à la jeune femme à quoi correspondait chaque pièce et où menaient escaliers et couloirs. Celle-ci était noyé sous le flot d'informations et eut du mal à tout retenir.

Soudain l'homme à la coupe de cheveux en banane s'arrêta brutalement. Isaya manqua de lui rentrer dedans violement mais se figea in-extremis. Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand le pirate se retourna vivement vers elle. Il lui tendit la main en souriant.

\- Je manque à mes devoirs de guide. Je me présente, Satch !

Il semblait si sûr de lui, arqué sur ses deux jambes qu'elle baissa sa garde et lui tendit la sienne. Alors qu'il s'emparait de la main de la timide demoiselle, il lui demanda son prénom mais celle-ci resta muette. Peut-être l'était t- elle ? Pourtant le commandant se souvenait de l'avoir entendu parler deux jours plus tôt. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'elle ouvrira la bouche quand elle le voudra.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à battants d'où provenait le bruit de diverses conversations. Satch se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui offrit un clin d'œil encourageant avant de pousser l'une des portes. Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer devant lui de peur qu'elle ne se sauve.

Quand Isaya, retenant son souffle, entra dans le réfectoire qui lui semblait immense, les conversations cessèrent et la vingtaine de pirates levés tôt et prenant leur petit-déjeuner se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Face à leurs regards la détaillant, elle se crispa. Satch le senti et afin de la détendre à nouveau il prît les devants et salua ses camarades joyeusement puis il se dirigea vers une sorte d'ouverture dans l'un des murs du réfectoire où un cuisinier lui tendit une corbeille de pâtisseries et deux cafés brûlants. Puis il s'assit à une table de libre et tapota le banc à côté de lui pour inciter la demoiselle à s'assoir.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Isaya s'ébroua et s'assit en face du pirate et non à ses côtés. Sur le coup celui-ci sembla attristé mais se repris bien vite en lui tendant son café. Elle huma délicatement le breuvage et le reconnu à l'odeur. Par contre les étranges gâteaux que Satch engouffrait lui étaient totalement inconnus même si elle reconnaissait l'odeur de beurre qui s'en dégageait.

Alors que d'autres commandants venant de se réveiller s'asseyaient a leur tablée, Satch capta son regard intrigué vers les pâtisseries. Il se pencha sur le bois et fixa gravement la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

La jeune femme intimidé par son ton et la présence d'hommes qui venaient de s'attabler à ses côté, rentra la tête dans ses épaules et secoua négativement la tête.

Il y eu comme un flottement dans l'air et Haruta, un tout petit homme à l'allure d'une femme, sur sa droite lui demanda calmement :

\- As-tu déjà vu ne serait-ce qu'un croissant ou un pain au chocolat dans ta vie ?

La jeune femme secoua à nouveau la tête.

Toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle, c'est à dire Haruta, Vista, Namur et Satch se turent. Soudain Haruta lui tendit un croissant tout en se présentant ainsi que les deux autres commandants.

Elle répondit aux salutations des pirates en clignant des yeux tout en s'emparant de la pâtisserie en forme de lune. Alors que Namur et Satch débattaient sur le fait que la jeune femme soit muette ou non, la concernée finissait d'engloutir avec gourmandise le croissant sous les yeux ébahis de Vista. D'ailleurs celui-ci se permit une question :

\- Maintenant que tu sembles plus à même de discuter, mademoiselle je n'ai jamais mangé de croissants, peut-on savoir ton nom et d'où tu viens ? Il faut dire que ton arrivée nous a tous marqué.

Un long silence s'installa où personne n'osait prendre la parole de peur de la brusquer. Après une longue minute d'intense réflexion où Isaya pesait le pour et le contre, elle décida de faire plus ou moins confiance en les personnes autour d'elle. De toute façon elle était seule avec Ojutaï dans un monde inconnu en position de faiblesse, il lui fallait des alliés pour appréhender les choses nouvelles qui croiseront sa route. Et puis s'ils étaient des ennemis elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Les commandants présents captèrent l'échange qui se tramait sous la chevelure de neige mais nul n'osa parler avant qu'elle ne relève le menton et d'une voix assurée déclare :

\- Je me nomme Isaya Bengali et je viens de la ville d'Arakum du pays d'Erevan. En résumé je viens d'un autre monde qui se situe dans une autre dimension.

Vista retena son souffle, il ne remettrait aucunement en doute les paroles de la femme en face de lui car ses deux yeux brillaient d'une flamme sincère et pure qui pénétrait l'âme de quiconque s'y plongeait.

* * *

 **Ça y est Isaya a décidé de plus ou moins faire confiance aux pirates de Barbe Blanche même si elle ne sait rien d'eux ni de ce monde. En même temps, me direz-vous, pas simple de rester enfermé sur soi-même quand on débarque là-dedans ^^**

 **Je vous dis à plus tard pour la suite qui ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry pour l'attente ! J'ai trouvé un emploi saisonnier au dernier moment mais me revoilà dans un endroit fixe où je pourrais me consacrer entièrement à cette fiction, du moins jusqu'à ce que je rebouge ^^ (je ne tiens pas vraiment en place).**

 **Breeef, voici la suite de la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira !**

 **PS: Merci pour toutes ces reviews hyper encourageantes qui me donne une de ces patates pour écrire ! ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **April**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Alors que son escargoréveil sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Marco poussa un grognement de mécontentement et envoya valser, à travers la cabine, le pauvre animal qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller. Le Phénix entrouvrit les yeux et souffla un bon coup avant de se redresser sur son séant puis se lever dans la foulée et se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la cabine. Au bout de dix minutes sous l'eau chaude, il émergea complètement et coupa le dernier filet d'eau avant de sortir du bac pour se sécher puis s'habiller.

Puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un rituel matinal avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et emprunter le couloir tout en suivant l'odeur des croissants chauds. Alors qu'il flânait dans les couloirs, prenant son temps avant d'aller en cuisine, il se figea devant une porte et resta statique quelques secondes avant de toquer.

\- Doc ? Tu es là ?

Une réponse tarda à se faire attendre mais traversa quand même l'épaisseur du bois :

\- Oui, entre Marco.

\- Salut Gil ! Je venais voir comment ça se passe avec la f-

Marco se figea tandis que la porte se fermait dans son dos. Son ton jusque-là enthousiaste se fit dur et froid :

\- Où est-elle ?

Sur ces mots Gil se détourna d'une fiole contenant un médicament qu'il était en train d'étiqueter. Marco lui faisait face, une moue mécontente sur le visage et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils menaçaient de se toucher. Face à cette vision le médecin éclata de rire. Surpris par sa réaction Marco grogna mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit Gil leva la main en signe de paix et lui offrit un sourire en coin.

\- Son état de santé me semblait correct et j'ai pensé qu'un petit déjeuner ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

\- J'avais demandé à ce qu'on me prévienne dès qu'elle se réveillerai !

Sur ces paroles il croisa les bras sur son torse musclé d'un air supérieur.

Le médecin souffla tout en retirant ses lunettes. Alors qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez il répondit d'un ton calme au commandant face à lui :

\- Sans vouloir te manquer de respect ton autorité de commandant ne s'applique pas à moi et encore moins quand il s'agit d'une patiente que je supervise personnellement.

Marco ne sut que répondre, il n'avait pas tort. Gil était libre de prendre les décisions qu'il voulait au sein de son infirmerie surtout quand il s'agissait de personnes en convalescence. De plus il savait que le médecin n'était pas stupide, loin de là, il possédait une très bonne perception et intuition sur les individus qu'il rencontrai. Si cette fille était dangereuse il ne l'aurait pas laisser sortir librement de l'infirmerie.

Alors que Marco réfléchissait, le médecin ne pu s'empêcher de laisser son éternel sourire en coin apparaître. C'était extrêmement rare que le Phénix n'ai pas cet air neutre qu'il arborait en tout temps. Non aujourd'hui Gil pouvait lire librement sur son visage : le doute, la crainte, le remord. Il semblait dérouté par sa propre attitude. Le médecin décida de couper court à ses pensées.

\- Elle est avec Satch au réfectoire.

Sur ces mots il s'en retourna à ses fioles. Marco comprit le message : maintenant il travaillait, qu'on le laisse en paix. Il se retira donc de l'infirmerie sans bruit pour se diriger vers la cantine. Arrivé devant les portes le bruit pourtant important des conversations se coupa lorsqu'il entendit à travers les battants :

\- Je me nomme Isaya Bengali et je viens de la ville d'Arakum du pays d'Erevan. En résumé je viens d'un autre monde qui se situe dans une autre dimension.

Sa main se figea sur le bois et tandis qu'un silence presque religieux répondit à la déclaration de la jeune femme, il entra lentement dans la pièce, le visage fermé et neutre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui dont deux d'un ambre éclatant de férocité et de volonté. Ses pas le guidèrent vers la table où siégeait la propriétaire de ce regard si particulier.

Isaya reconnut l'homme qui la surplombait de toute sa stature. N'osant parler elle soutenu son regard inquisiteur. Il détourna les yeux vers Satch assis en face d'elle.

\- Je te l'emprunte. Elle doit rencontrer Père.

L'homme de la quatrième division n'eut même pas le temps de riposter qu'Isaya fut remise sur ses pieds nus sans avoir le temps de dire ouf. Une main se glissa ensuite sur son coude et la traîna gentiment mais tout de même avec fermeté vers la sortie.

Une fois le réfectoire passé, l'homme blond la lâcha et se tourna vers elle.

\- C'est vrai ce que tu viens de dire ?

Elle fut estomaqué par sa question pleine de condescendance et cracha presque la réponse :

\- Bien sûr que oui, un dragonnier ne ment jamais, il se doit d'être juste à tout instant.

Cette réponse parut lui plaire car il détendit les muscles de ses épaules et invita la jeune femme à le suivre. Elle dut allonger le pas pour rester à sa hauteur tout en se disant que cet homme était vraiment étrange. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à suivre le rythme, Isaya sursauta face au regard sondeur qu'il lui lançait. Tout en marchant il se pencha sur la jeune femme à la chevelure flocon.

\- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont devenus blancs ? Et que m'as-tu fait ce jour-là ?

Isaya hésitait, devait-elle vraiment tout dire à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ou devait-elle se méfier ? Elle venait déjà de lâcher une bombe en annonçant qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Mais ces informations là ne pouvaient mettre en danger son royaume tandis que celles que l'homme en face d'elle réclamait, c'était une autre histoire. D'un côté c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'Ojutaï avait été sauvé.

{-}

Pendant ce temps Marco était silencieux, il voyait bien que la demoiselle hésitait et même s'il bouillonnait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle cachait il attendit patiemment sa réponse. Celle-ci ne vint que bien plus tard alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la cabine du capitaine du navire.

\- Je- J'ai dû utiliser plus d'énergie que ce que mon corps pouvait supporter, je suppose que le changement de couleur de mes cheveux n'est qu'une conséquence de ceci.

\- Ça a donc un rapport avec ton fruit du démon ?

L'incompréhension totale pu se lire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Marco poussa un soupir.

\- Disons plutôt ton « pouvoir ». Que m'as-tu fais avec ? Quel est-il ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et Marco dû se retourner pour lui faire face. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la réaction suivante : Isaya debout droite comme un I, la main droite sur le cœur et les yeux brillants.

\- Ae Oquoa.

\- Que-

Le commandant de la première flotte était abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- En tant que dragonnière, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour l'aide dont tu m'as fait part sans vraiment le savoir. En effet je possède certains pouvoirs... et ce jour-là quand je t'ai agrippé, j'ai puisé dans tes pouvoirs et ta force vitale pour mener à bien l'action que je voulais faire. C'est à dire sauver la créature qui était à mes côtés. Sans toi elle serait morte et j'aurais peut-être subi le même sort.

Marco frissonna. Tout au long de sa déclaration, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Et tout dans sa posture, sa façon de s'adresser à lui, son regard profond et sérieux, lui évoquait la reconnaissance et le respect. Oui cette femme était très étrange mais elle dégageait une aura de puissance et de grandeur contenue. Un poids s'enleva des épaules du Phénix, il pouvait se détendre face à cette Isaya Bengali même si elle n'avait pas tout à fait répondu à sa question. Ce qui le fit sourire d'ailleurs.

{-}

À la fin de sa tirade, Isaya se sentait plus légère, elle n'avait dévoilé que ce qu'il fallait pour remercier l'homme aux yeux entrouverts en face d'elle. Elle plissa donc les yeux quand il se mit à sourire. À ce geste, il devint beaucoup moins impressionnant, son visage en fut tout simplement métamorphosé. Tandis que ses dents blanches étaient dévoilées, son nez s'était retroussé et de petites rides plissaient ses yeux devenus rieurs et pétillants. Quand il s'exprima Isaya sursauta.

\- Merci pour cette réponse même si tu es assez maline pour ne pas m'avoir tout dévoilé.

Face à sa remarque Isaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Cet homme était spécial, un coup il pouvait être très fermé et neutre puis la seconde d'après un sourire radieux barrait son visage.

Ils reprirent leur chemin sereinement jusqu'à une immense porte. À cette vue la dragonnière ne put arrêter un frisson. L'homme à côté d'elle toqua à la porte sans prêter attention à la réaction de la demoiselle. Une voix grave et puissante leur intima d'entrer. Tandis qu'elle franchissait le lourd battant, Isaya fut frappé par l'aura qui animait cette pièce au mobilier démesuré. Un homme assis en tailleur, imposant, d'âge mûr qui possédait une étrange moustache blanche lui adressa un grand sourire quand il la vit entrer. La voix grave résonna à nouveau :

\- Bonjour jeune femme, je suis Edward Newgate, capitaine de cette flotte et de ce navire. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à bord.

Il inclina la tête poliment et la jeune femme fit de même tout en se présentant :

\- Merci de votre accueil et de votre aide, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Je me prénomme Isaya Bengali, je suis une gardienne dragonnière et je viens d'une autre dimension. J'ai atterri par erreur dans ce monde.

Malgré la taille intimidante de l'homme en face d'elle, Isaya ne se sentait nullement impressionné, il lui rappelait Iron, son maître d'arme et de magie. Elle eut quand même un sursaut quand le géant éclata d'un rire tonitruant, l'homme qui l'avait accompagné poussa un soupir mais son regard était emprunt de respect et d'amour. Cette vision la fit sourire, cet Edward Newgate devait être quelqu'un de bon. Le géant prit la parole :

\- Alors comme ça tu viens bel et bien d'un autre monde, j'ai décidé de te croire. En même temps tu nous a fait une entrée fracassante !

\- Veuillez m'en excuser, je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais atterrir et durant ma chute j'ai perdu connaissance. J'espère qu'Ojutaï ne vous a pas trop effrayé, il peut parfois se montrer agressif même si la sagesse prend toujours le dessus sur ses instincts.

Barbe Blanche fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'inquiète point, j'ai au contraire été très surpris, c'est comme si il s'était exprimé directement dans nos têtes.

\- C'est le cas, il peut communiquer avec qui il veut et comme il veut. Donc soit en conversation mentale, soit en insufflant une pensée dans notre esprit ou tout simplement comme les hommes. Mais il aime moins la dernière manière, il a tendance à cracher quelques flammes au passage.

Isaya rigola en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait mis feu à la barbe de son maître en voulant réciter un sort. Elle ne se rendit donc pas compte du regard amusé et intrigué qu'échangeaient l'homme blond et le géant. Edward Newgate repris la parole mais le ton était plus sérieux qu'au début, Isaya se tendit immédiatement :

\- Plus sérieusement petite, j'apprécie cette lueur dans ton regard mais je ne sais rien de toi mis à part que tu viens de je ne sais quel monde éloigné et comment on te prénomme. Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu es gardienne et encore moins ce qu'est une dragonnière. De plus je doute que tu te confie entièrement sur ta vie et surtout ton pouvoir. Mais vois-tu j'ai des hommes à protéger et je ne peux donc te faire totalement confiance.

Isaya comprenait parfaitement son point de vue mais elle était dans le même cas et ne pouvait entièrement leur faire confiance, aussi sympathiques soient ces gens.

\- Vous êtes sage. Si vous m'aviez accordé votre confiance dès le début je me serais posé de sérieuses questions quant à votre instinct de survie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous prouver ma bonne fois car comme vous je ne peux vous faire entièrement confiance de part mon expérience de vie.

Barbe Blanche hocha gravement la tête, cette petite était très réfléchie et loin d'être stupide. Son instinct lui dictait que cette jeune femme n'était pas dangereuse pour ses fils mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à, par exemple, lui rendre ses armes et la laisser se promener librement sur le navire. Que faire ?

Pendant ce temps Isaya restait de marbre face aux états d'âme du vieil homme, attendant qu'il finisse.

\- Que faire alors ? Nous ne pouvons nous faire mutuellement confiance.

Isaya ferma les yeux quelques instants et quand elle les rouvrit c'était avec détermination. Elle avait une solution et devait faire le premier pas dans ce jeu de confiance !

\- J'ai une idée mais tout dépendra de vous.

Le commandant et le capitaine se penchèrent vers elle intrigués. Ils lui intimèrent de continuer.

\- Dans ma culture il existe un moyen d'accorder sa confiance absolue envers quelqu'un car on ne peut ni mentir ni trahir grâce à un serment.

Barbe Blanche se pencha curieux :

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Le serment de Fidès.

\- En quoi de simples mots peuvent-ils nous obliger à ne pas se trahir mutuellement ?

Les yeux d'Isaya se mirent à pétiller. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait se lancer et les convaincre pour son propre bien et celui d'Ojutaï, elle avait grandement besoin d'alliés même si les informations qu'elle allait révéler pouvaient influer sur ce monde.

\- Simplement par la magie, c'est elle qui régira ce serment.

Les deux hommes assis en face d'elle semblaient déroutés.

\- La magie ? repris l'homme blond.

\- Oui, elle réside en chaque choses et êtres. Elle est omniprésente et régit les lois de l'univers ainsi que l'Équilibre absolu. Dans votre monde elle se présente sous la forme de fruit du démon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Et dans mon monde les êtres le peuplant sont plus sensibles à la magie si bien que tous le monde peut l'utiliser selon un certain degré. Vous, vous ne l'utilisez qu'à petite échelle. En parcourant les couloirs je ne l'ai sentie qu'en très peu de personnes. Mais c'est suffisant pour un tel serment, je vous offre juste de quoi accorder nos confiances respectives.

Le capitaine et son second échangèrent un long regard. Et au bout de ce qui parut de longues minutes interminables au yeux d'Isaya, le vieil homme reposa ses yeux sur elle.

\- En quoi consiste ce serment exactement ?

Un petit sourire en coin échappa à la jeune femme, elle avait gagné !

\- C'est très simple en fait. Il faut passer ce serment grâce à une incantation tout en touchant la personne avec qui on veut le passer. Une rune apparaîtra donc sur le corps des deux personnes l'ayant contracté. Elle permet d'empêcher pour l'un et l'autre de se mentir et prévient son porteur en changeant de couleur si l'autre en veut à sa vie ou à son entourage. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent et tandis que Barbe Blanche s'apprêtait à donner sa réponse, son second le devança :

\- Je ferais ce serment à votre place père, sait-on jamais.

Il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme qui se redressa souplement vers lui.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- C'est simple je vais te dicter une phrase que tu réciteras à voix haute et à mon signal il faudra que tu la scande tout en me touchant.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu la réciteras dans ta langue et non en langue magique car si tu te trompes cela peut être catastrophique. Voici l'incantation : Par le serment de Fidès / je lie ma confiance en cet être / Puisse la magie régir ce serment en un sort indestructible.

Marco hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Isaya s'approcha donc doucement de lui et posa délicatement sa main gauche sur son épaule droite et l'invita à faire de même.

\- Avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir ton nom.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Marco.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina, éblouissant Marco.

\- Bien Marco merci de ta confiance, es-tu prêt ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête concentré. Barbe Blanche se leva du fauteuil où il était nonchalamment assis et s'approcha au plus près pour ne pas rater une miette de ce qui allait se passer.

{-}

Tout d'un coup l'air se fit plus lourd et Isaya ferma les yeux, quand elle les rouvrit ils étaient d'un vert profond, « comme la dernière fois », se dit le Phénix. Il eut un frisson d'appréhension quand elle riva son regard dans les siens mais la jeune femme avait dû le sentir car ses lèvres carmines s'étirèrent en un sourire rassurant qui le calma instantanément. Puis elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment. Il ouvrit la bouche et ils commencèrent à réciter le sort à l'unisson.

\- «Par le serment de Fidès, je lie ma confiance en cet être. Puisse la magie régir ce serment en un sort indestructible.»

\- «Með eiði af Fides ég binda traust mitt á þessari veru. Megi galdur stjórna eiðí órjúfanlegri álögum.»

Tandis qu'ils récitaient le sort lentement, Marco senti ses cheveux se redresser sur sa tête et son corps devenir plus léger. Un léger souffle s'enroula autour de ses chevilles et remonta lentement le long de son corps. Émerveillé, il ne vit que plus tard le regard moqueur et amusé d'Isaya dont les cheveux blancs voletaient librement autour du visage. Il la trouva en cet instant très belle avec sa moue espiègle. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu craindre d'elle ? Soudain il fut arraché à sa contemplation par de petits volutes colorés qui se posèrent sur son poignet gauche, posé sur l'épaule d'Isaya. Il les vit donc se rassembler pour former un étrange symbole qui - quand il s'apposa sur son corps – lui retira de l'énergie. Il ressenti à nouveau cette sensation étrange de drainage tandis que son poignet le picotait. Quand la marque fut complètement apposée, une douce lueur bleutée pulsait de celle-ci. Isaya retira donc son bras et Marco en fit de même.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon fils ?

Le phénix se retourna vers son capitaine et repris son éternelle expression neutre.

\- La marque me picote et mes jambes sont légèrement engourdies mais mis à part ça je me sens bien.

Isaya s'approcha du commandant et le prévint :

\- Pour que tu puisses te rendre compte des effets du serment je vais juste pour une fois mentir.

Le Phénix hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Isaya Bengali, je viens de ce monde et non pas d'une autre dimension.

Marco sursauta vivement quand le symbole s'échauffa et passa du bleu au orange.

N'en ayant pas perdu une miette, Barbe Blanche s'esclaffa bruyamment et posa une main sur l'épaule de son second tout en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune dragonnière.

\- Bienvenue à bord du Moby Dick mademoiselle Bengali ! J'ai hâte que tu nous racontes ton histoire.

Celle-ci lui répondit :

\- Pour mon histoire ce sera pour plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

\- Bien sûr, prend ton temps, ici nous sommes une grande famille.

Sur ces mots, Marco se dirigea vers la porte et Isaya le suivit par instinct. Quand le commandant ouvrit la porte, un râle se fit entendre :

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête d'ouvrir aussi violemment une porte !

\- Satch tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

Le concerné gisait au sol en se tenant l'arrière du crâne. Au ton du Phénix, il se redressa vivement et se perdit dans des explications plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Se retenant de rire, Isaya leva la tête vers les autres commandants présents se moquant ouvertement du pauvre homme. Parmi les présents, son regard capta celui d'un homme maquillé et habillé d'un étrange vêtement coloré. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle et lui empoigna la main délicatement, il se retourna alors vers Marco.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es fou de la laisser se trimballer avec une simple chemise, un pantacourt et pieds-nus de surcroît ! Elle risque de choper la crève. Viens avec moi ma jolie on va t'habiller correctement et chaudement.

Surprise Isaya se laissa entraîner en envoyant quand même au passage un coup d'œil au Phénix. D'ailleurs celui-ci capta son regard de détresse mais laissa Izou l'emmener. Après tout il était compliqué voire impossible de la récupérer alors que le commandant de la seizième avait décidé d'en faire sa poupée. C'est sur ses pensées et sur les jérémiades de Stach qui se plaignait qu'on lui ai volé Isaya, qu'il décida de retourner à la cantine afin de prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! L'étape la plus importante vient de se passer et plutôt bien pour Isaya. Plus qu'à voir si elle arrivera à s'intégrer et s'habituer à vivre dans ce monde nouveau pour elle.**

 **PS: Ce chapitre est plus long car j'ai décidé d'essayer de mieux les structurer.**

 **PPS: De plus pas de panique, si c'est premiers chapitres semblent longs à démarrer ce ne sera pas les cas des suivants. Maintenant que j'ai planté le décors et la base, place à l'aventure !**

 **Bise**

 **April**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hop ! Voilà le chapitre 6 qui est plus long que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Comment avait t-elle pu en arriver là ? C'était la question qui passait en boucle dans son esprit. En effet Isaya se trouvait dans une chambre sobrement décorée si on omettait les deux penderies pleines à craquer de vêtements en tout genre. Penderies qui d'ailleurs, se vidaient sur ses genoux ainsi que tout autour d'elle. En effet, tissus de toutes les couleurs et matières, voletaient à travers la pièce. Un homme était coupable de ce champ de bataille : Izou, commandant de la seizième flotte de Barbe Blanche.

Isaya était assez déboussolée. En effet tandis qu'elle sortait de la cabine du capitaine du navire, l'homme au kimono l'avait littéralement kidnappé pour l'emmener dans sa chambre où il s'était mis en tête de l'habiller. Alors qu'elle méditait sur la situation elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter le baragouinage Du fameux Izou.

\- Taille fine, hanches bien formées, cuisses fermes. Pour le bas il faut quelque chose de fin et moulant. Quant au haut-

\- Euh.. Excusez-moi c'est très gentil de votre part de me prêter des vêtements mais n'importe quoi fera l'affaire. Un simple pantalon et chemise me suffi-

L'homme se figea, un air horrifié sur le visage.

\- Hors de question que je t'habille comme un sac alors que j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut sous la main !

La jeune femme rigola devant l'expression outrée de l'homme penché dans les penderies. À ce son, il se redressa avec un sourire et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme neige. Il prit un air contrit tout en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Je m'excuse je me suis un peu emballé. Vois-tu nous n'avons pas de femme à bord et j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui aurait un temps soit peu de respect pour le style vestimentaire. Je suis désolé si je t'ai un peu brusqué alors que tu viens juste d'arriver et que tu ne dois rien comprendre à ce qui se passe.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est très prévenant de votre part d'y avoir pensé mais je risque de vous décevoir en disant que je ne me souci pas de ce genre de choses. J'ai toujours préféré porter des vêtements résistants, confortables et dans lesquels je suis libre de mes mouvements.

Izou soupira bruyamment et rejeta la tête en arrière. Un silence s'abattit sur la cabine, nul n'osait le briser. Ce fut le commandant qui le rompit le premier après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune femme.

\- Donc comme ça tu viens d'un royaume qui s'appelle Erevan dans une autre dimension ? Au passage tu peux laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

Isaya gloussa doucement, décidément les hommes présents sur ce bateau étaient très curieux et ne semblaient pas trop choqués par sa venue dans leur monde. Ils semblaient même habitués à ce genre d'événements. Mais dans quel endroit avait-elle bien pu tomber ?

\- Je vois que les nouvelles tournent vite ici. Vous po- Tu peux m'aider à choisir des vêtements confortables ?

Izou se releva d'un air entendu. Il avait compris, la jeune femme ne voulait pas parler pour le moment, autant se concentrer sur sa mission initiale. Elle se confiera d'elle-même quand elle le voudra. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les penderies presque vides à présent. Alors qu'il parcourait des yeux le sol, son regard accrocha un pantalon noir, slim, très simple. Il le ramassa et lui tendit. Isaya s'en saisit, reconnaissante qu'il ne relève pas son absence volontaire de réponse à sa précédente question.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne sert à rien de te proposer de porter un haut sophistiqué ?

Face à son air triste, la dragonnière lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je préfère, merci. Une chemise fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, elle dégota une chemise blanche, toute simple, en lin et à col mao. Elle la brandit fièrement devant Izou qui soupira devant tant de simplicité. Il se dirigea donc vers un petit meuble d'où il sorti un sous-vêtement féminin. Troublée, Isaya lui demanda :

\- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète mais pourquoi as-tu en ta possession autant de vêtements pour femmes ?

Alors qu'il lui lançait le sous-vêtement adroitement, il lui fit son plus beau clin d'œil et répondit mystérieusement :

\- Chacun a ses petits secrets la belle.

Elle lui rendit un sourire. En effet chacun révèle ce qu'il a envie de révéler et ce n'est surtout pas elle qui le contredira.

Soudain l'homme au kimono lui lança aussi une serviette ainsi qu'un gant de toilette.

\- Je ne veux pas insinuer que tu sentes mauvais mais je pense qu'une bonne douche ne peux que te faire du bien afin d'appréhender sereinement cette journée qui risque d'être longue et riche en discussions et explications, non ?

Elle hocha la tête reconnaissante et l'interrogea du regard quant à l'endroit où elle pourrait faire ses ablutions.

\- Normalement les douches sont communes pour l'équipage mais les commandants ont le privilège d'avoir plusieurs salles de bains dans leur quartier. Il y en donc quatre à chaque extrémité du couloir. Suis moi je vais te montrer.

Il enjamba souplement les différents tas de tissus agglutinés sur le sol de la cabine. Isaya fit de même et ferma la porte derrière elle, les vêtements et la serviette dans ses bras. Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à une grande porte où était inscrit: salle d'eau. Ça va, pas trop compliqué à retenir.

\- Je t'attends ici, tu peux prendre ton temps, je monte la garde.

La dragonnière le remercia d'un hochement de tête et pénétra dans la pièce. Son regard en fit le tour et elle fut plutôt surprise. En effet la salle était assez grande, sur le mur de gauche reposaient quatre lavabos avec miroir, sur la droite il y avait aussi quatre cabines de douches privées avec portes, au centre quelques étagères en bois permettaient qu'on y dépose ses affaires et enfin elle apercevait dans le fond de la salle, une ouverture assez large d'où elle pouvait distinguer une immense baignoire. Elle poussa un sifflement, admirative, cet endroit était immense.

Afin de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps l'homme derrière la porte, elle se déshabilla rapidement et posa ses affaires sur l'une des étagères puis se pénétra dans la cabine de douche la plus proche et ferma le battant derrière elle. Tout en actionnant l'eau Isaya repensait aux derniers événements survenus. Elle se glissa alors sous le jet d'eau chaud en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Qu'allait t-elle bien pouvoir devenir ? Comment rentrer ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle là-bas ?

À ces pensées, elle se laissa tomber le long de la paroi de la douche et dû inspirer profondément afin de ne pas se laisser happer par la tristesse et la panique qui tentaient de s'emparer de sa stabilité mentale. La jeune femme se redressa prestement en se disant qu'Ojutaï était en vie et qu'elle aurait pu atterrir dans un endroit bien moins accueillant que celui-ci. De plus il lui suffisait de récupérer les fragments du pendentif qui avaient dû être éparpillés. Oui cela prendra du temps mais elle réussira à rentrer, elle le devait, pour ceux restés de l'autre côté, pour son royaume dont elle était gardienne et pour Ojutaï. Son regard accrocha la marque du serment de Fidès sur son poignet, oui elle pouvait faire de ces gens ses alliés.

Animée d'une nouvelle motivation, elle se savonna rapidement, se rinça tout aussi vite et sorti de la douche tout en se séchant, en à peine trois minutes elle était habillée. Le pantalon lui allait à ravir et la chemise était un peu grande mais confortable et chaude. La dragonnière laissa la serviette et le gant à sécher, attrapa ses affaires sales et ouvrit la porte sur un Izou tout sourire assis à même le sol en face de la salle de bain.

\- Je vois que les vêtements te vont parfaitement bien. Ça t'as fait du bien ?

\- C'était parfait merci. Maintenant j'aimerais juste pouvoir récupérer mes bottes et ma veste si c'est possible. Quant à mes lames je pense pouvoir faire une croix dessus pour le moment ?

Le commandant de la seizième lui offrit une moue, contrit.

\- Tes bottes et ta veste doivent être das un placard à l'infirmerie, on va aller les chercher. Pour tes lames je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de te les rendre, tout dépendra de ton comportement à partir de maintenant même si père a décidé de te laisser vivre avec nous pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Où puis-je déposer mes affaires ?

Elle lui montra ses vêtements sales pour lui faire comprendre. Il l'invita à la suivre à travers le dédale de couloirs.

\- Il y a une chambre à l'arrière de l'infirmerie qui sert normalement aux assistants du médecin pour leur sieste. Ils pourront la faire ailleurs, à partir de maintenant ce sera la tienne le temps qu'on trouve une solution.

Elle hocha la tête de façon affirmative. C'était parfait, elle ne demandait pas mieux. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, guidée par Izou, le cri de son dragon retenti comme une alarme dans son esprit. Elle se figea de stupeur et se concentra de tout son être pour le localiser. Alors qu'elle se concentrait, son cri retenti une seconde fois, cette fois-ci plus puissamment. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, ses yeux devinrent vert émeraude, ses cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage blême. Deux traits verticaux apparurent sous ses yeux alors qu'elle s'écriait :

\- Occulis !

Izou alerté par son arrêt soudain se stoppa face au spectacle de la jeune femme en train d'utiliser son étrange pouvoir. De jeune femme fragile elle lui semblait devenue, dangereuse, sauvage et puissante. Un frisson parcourut son échine, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Soudain la dragonnière s'élança à toute vitesse à travers le couloir, ses forces décuplées par l'inquiétude et la peur. Son sort d'Occulis lui permettait de repérer toutes les créatures de magie vivant dans les environs et au-delà. Elle repéra des flots de pensées et plusieurs flammes colorées mais se concentra sur une seule, qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure de ses pas : Ojutaï !

{-}

Dans son dos Izou criait son prénom, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il laissa ses affaires tombées au sol et s'élança à sa poursuite mais le commandant avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Tout allait bien et d'un coup elle s'était métamorphosé. Mais bon sang, c'est qu'elle court vite la petite ! Le commandant de la seizième avait beaucoup de mal à la rattraper, il se laissait distancer même. Alors qu'il prenait un virage serré, Satch sortit d'une salle à ce moment précis, la collision ne put être évitée.

Un Izou tout essoufflé, décoiffé et rouge à cause de sa course se redressa en pestant.

\- Bouge de là !

Satch se releva en se massant le postérieur.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, ça ne va pas de courir comme ça dans les couloirs !

Izou sembla se calmer momentanément mais soudain son visage redevint rouge.

\- Aides moi ! C'est la jeune femme, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. On marchait tranquillement et soudain elle s'est mise à utiliser un fruit du démon étrange et est partie pleine balle. Je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper, il faut que tu me donnes un coup de main !

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Marco pour apparaître dans leur champ de vision, un air sombre sur le visage. Il avait tout entendu ! Izou et Satch déglutirent difficilement.

\- Par où est-elle parti ?

\- On allait vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer sa veste et ses bottes mais je ne vois pas ce qui-

Izou venait de se stopper dans sa phrase. Le Phénix le secoua pour qu'il finisse sa phrase. Au bout de plusieurs secousses l'homme au kimono s'ébroua et murmura de façon mécanique :

\- Son effroyable bestiole. Elle est à l'infirmerie, le doc était sensé la surveiller. Peut-être que quelqu'un a essayé de s'en prendre à elle ! D'après ce que père nous a expliqué à son propos, il se peut qu'il l'ai appelé mentalement !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe. D'un même accord, ils reprirent leur course, l'inquiétude rongeant leur entrailles.

Satch arriva le premier dans un dérapage devant l'infirmerie, la porte était ouverte. Jetant un coup d'œil dedans, tout était en bon état, il n'y avait aucune trace de combat. Par contre le petit lézard était introuvable. Le commandant de la quatrième en fit la remarque aux deux autres. Soudain une secousse ébranla le navire, les trois hommes se regardèrent horrifiés. Marco transforma ses bras en ailes bleutées et avant de sauter par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie cria aux deux autres : on se retrouve sur le pont !

Le Phénix était très inquiet, la marque sur son poignet pulsait d'une lueur rougeâtre.

{-}

Le regard d'Isaya parcourait le pont où était regroupé une bonne partie de l'équipage, tous se tenaient à une bonne distance d'elle. Elle sentait la présence de son dragon mais ne parvenait à le localiser dans cette masse de conscience. Toutes ces voix, ces murmures lui tournaient la tête. Soudain oui, elle capta la fréquence si reconnaissable d'Ojutaï !

\- « Isaya ! Isaya, je suis là, l'un des hommes m'a enfermé dans une cage. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, calme toi. Si tu as entendu mon cri tout à l'heure c'est parce qu'il m'a sans faire exprès coincé l'aile. Je t'en pris calme toi, tu uses trop de magie et d'énergie. Reviens à la raison, arrête ce sort tu vas devenir folle avec toutes ces consciences ! »

Tout d'abord Isaya fut rassurée par la voix d'Ojutaï mais quand elle entendit les mots : « enfermé dans une cage » ; son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle n'entendit donc pas le reste de la phrase. Sa colère jusque là contenue explosa. Les hommes présents sur le pont firent un bond en arrière quand ses yeux, verts émeraudes, devinrent blancs. Ses cheveux se mirent à voleter furieusement, fouettant son visage mais elle n'en avait cure. Sur sa peau légèrement halée, des symboles verts apparurent, courant le long de ses bras, autour de son cou, sur son visage et même ses pieds. Chaque parcelles de sa peau en étaient recouvertes.

Alors que son corps s'élevait au dessus du pont sous les sifflements inquiets de l'équipage, Curiel cria aux personnes présentes de s'éloigner mais se fut trop tard. La jeune femme relâcha une puissante vague d'énergie faisant tomber nombre de pirates peu assurés sur leurs jambes.

Dans sa fureur Isaya hurla d'une voix tremblante de rage et de peur :

\- Rendez moi Ojutaï !

L'équipage qui se relevait se jetait des regards d'incompréhension. Ne voyant aucune réaction chez les hommes présents autour d'elle Isaya réitéra ses propos tout en puisant dans l'énergie vitale des personnes les plus proches. Ceux-ci tombèrent à terre inconscients.

\- Où est-il ? Où est mon dragon ?!

Alors que d'autres membres de l'équipage tombaient au sol, Marco apparut planant au dessus de la scène il cria aux hommes plus bas :

\- Elle veut sa créature ! Reculez bon sang et allez la chercher !

Tous reculèrent de plusieurs mètres après avoir tiré les corps inconscients de leur camarades. Certains s'activèrent à chercher la créature en question, d'autres se positionnèrent armés pour protéger leurs camarades si une attaque se pointait.

Seuls deux hommes ne réagirent pas, tremblants comme des feuilles. En effet dans leur ombre, caché sous un tissu, une petite cage en bois reposait avec en son sein le petit dragon qui tentait de se libérer en tirant sur les barreaux. À cause du bruit ambiant, personne n'entendait ses grognements de colère.

Il y avait trop de voix, elle n'entendait plus celle d'Ojutaï. Où était-il ? Il avait dit qu'il était enfermé dans une cage ? Qui avait osé lui faire ça ? Si elle retrouvait le coupable, il était mort. Argh ! Mais si seulement ces cris incessants pouvaient cesser, comment arrêter le sort, elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, n'ayant plus d'énergie, son corps puisait instinctivement dans les êtres autour d'elle, heureusement une once de conscience lui permettait de ne pas les tuer, elle s'arrêtait juste avant mais son sort avide d'énergie puisait alors dans une autre personne.

Alors qu'elle luttait pour se souvenir et reprendre le contrôle, sa conscience se délitait. Une lumière aveuglante la gênait : le soleil. Oui c'était ça, tout d'abord faire cessez cette lumière.

{-}

Une masse sombre de nuages apparurent donc à l'horizon, se rapprochant à une vitesse foudroyante, recouvrant le soleil et transformant la scène en un paysage fantasmagorique.

La jeune femme était immobile, se tenant la tête entre les mains, une expression de douleur collée sur le visage.

Jetant un coup d'œil plus bas, Marco vit Izou, Satch et Curiel gérer Les hommes tombant à terre les uns après les autres. Ils en étaient déjà a une dizaine, il fallait arrêter la dragonnière. Mais comment faire ? Grâce à la pénombre ambiante le Phénix put distinguer une sorte d'enveloppe transparente qui brillait autour du corps de la jeune femme. Sûrement une bulle de protection.

Alors qu'il survolait le pont se demandant s'il allait devoir tuer la jeune femme si celle-ci décidait de prendre la vie de ses hommes et non pas juste leur énergie, son regard accrocha deux pirates recroquevillés derrières leurs camarades. En observant sous un autre angle il vit un tissu noir glisser d'une petite cage en bois où il entraperçut un éclat vert. Le dragon ! Il est là !

Le commandant de la première flotte, piqua vers l'éclat vert émeraude et atterrit juste devant les deux hommes qui sursautèrent violemment. L'un deux bégaya :

\- Je- Nous sommes désolés commandant Marco. On a- on a juste voulut montrer aux autres à- à quel point cette petite créature re- ressemblait aux reptiles de notre île natale..

Par solidarité, l'autre homme vint en aide de son camarade :

\- On ne pensait pas à mal, on ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin !

D'après ses souvenirs, ces deux hommes faisaient parti de la quatrième flotte et se nommaient Watson et Gabriel. Il tendit la main vers la cage et en libéra Ojutaï. Alors que les deux pirates de la quatrième soufflaient de soulagement, il leur jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Vous subirai votre châtiment plus tard, pour le moment on doit faire quelque chose. Si j'en viens à devoir tuer cette jeune femme à cause de votre connerie je vous jure que vous ne verrez plus jamais l'éclat du soleil.

Les deux blêmirent suite aux paroles du Phénix, ils ne pensaient pas mettre la vie de leur camarades et de cette jeune femme en danger.

Le commandant de la première se concentra sur le petit dragon reposant sur son avant-bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour la calmer ?

\- « Pour le moment elle lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience, elle entends toutes les pensées des personnes présentes sur ce navire. Ça l'épuise mentalement et physiquement, ce n'est pas un sort qui coûte beaucoup de magie mais il lui a échappé, elle se bat pour ne pas tuer vos hommes en prenant leur énergie. »

\- Comment l'aider à rompre le sort ?

\- « Elle tente déjà de le faire toute seule mais je pense que son inquiétude pour moi prend le dessus sur sa raison. Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, il va falloir que tu m'épaules pour l'approcher sans t'évanouir. »

Le Phénix fronça des sourcils, ainsi si il s'approchait trop, elle puiserait dans son énergie.

\- « Quand elle se sera calmé je pense qu'il faudra l'assommer pour arrêter définitivement tous les sorts qu'elle est en train de créer. »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Ojutaï releva sa tête gracieusement vers le ciel. En effet, le soleil était masqué par de sombres nuages et un vent violent descendit de ceux-ci pour s'enrouler sinueusement autour de la jeune femme qui maintenant se tenait recroquevillée dans une bulle transparente. Elle semblait souffrir, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tympans et ses mains crispées tenaient fermement sa tête. Quant à ses yeux- Marco eu un frisson en les regardant- ils étaient grand ouvert et d'un blanc laiteux.

\- C'est elle qui fait tout ça ?

\- « Oui mais elle pourrait détruire votre navire tant qu'il y a des êtres vivants débordants d'énergie à porter de main. »

\- On est au beau milieu de l'océan je ne peux pas demander aux hommes de sauter à l'eau !

Marco grinça des dents, que faisait le capitaine dans un moment pareil ? Le dragon venant de grimper sur son épaule, le Phénix se tourna vers Isaya. D'un bond il rejoignit les différents commandants présents sur le pont et leur demanda d'éloigner l'équipage et de se mettre entre eux et la jeune femme. Il leur expliqua en quelques mots la situation. Puis se tourna vers la dragonnière, accompagné d'Ojutaï il fit quelques pas vers elle.

Elle n'était qu'à environ huit mètres et pourtant Marco peinait à avancer. En effet un vent violent balayait le pont en un courant circulaire autour de la bulle où était enfermée la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle ne le voyait pas alors qu'il essayait de capter son attention.

Soudainement il mit un genoux à terre, son énergie le quittait ! Il comprit tout de suite que c'était Isaya quand la sensation se stoppa. Le dragon ! Il l'aidait. Il put se relever tant bien que mal, avançant contre les rafales essayant de le déstabiliser. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres, la dragonnière releva son regard vide vers lui comme si elle avait perçu la présence d'Ojutaï. La bulle éclata et le vent retomba le temps que deux bras fins enlacent tendrement la petite créature.

Ne s'y attendant pas Marco fut projeté violemment en arrière par un courant bouillonnant d'énergie. Haruta et Izou l'interceptèrent avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le pont. Namur s'approcha du Phénix.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Père demande ton avis sur la situation et ce que t'as dit le dragon.

Satch apparut derrière lui à ce moment là.

\- Aaahh mais comment peut-on se reposer sur un lézard, ce n'est pas comme ci il était plus intelligent que nous, non ?

Le commandant de la première eut un ricanement.

\- Il est certainement plus intelligent que toi, ça c'est sûr. D'ailleurs va dire à tes hommes Watson et Gabriel de ne plus foutre la merde s'il te plaît.

Vexé Satch se dirigea vers les deux membres de son unité coupables de ce bordel en grommelant.

Vista apparut sur le pont suivit de Barbe Blanche, Marco se précipita vers eux et leur expliqua en détail la situation.

Situation qui venait encore de changer car les nuages au dessus de leurs têtes se délitaient en une fine bruine et le vent violent qui tournoyait autour de la bulle transparente n'était plus qu'un souffle. Quant à Isaya ses traits semblaient apaisés. Elle avait les yeux fermés et flottait doucement au dessus du pont. Ojutaï dans ses bras, elle avait retrouvé son calme et réussi à rompre le sort. Le soleil fit une timide apparition et frappa d'un rayon chaleureux la bulle qui grâce aux fines gouttes tombant, explosa dans une myriade de cristaux colorés.

Toutes les personnes présentes eurent le souffle coupé face à ce moment de féerie. Satch ému, une larme à l'œil, chuchota à Curiel qu'il «inviterait» bien cette petite fée à partager son lit. En réponse quelques bosses fumantes apparurent sur son crâne.

C'est à ce moment qu'Isaya ouvrit les yeux en grand, d'un vert profond. Elle fixait Marco. Au bout de longues secondes, les marques sur son corps s'estompèrent, ses cheveux reprirent place sur ses épaules, elle déplia ses jambes afin que celles-ci touchent le sol. Alors elle s'inclina respectueusement vers les commandants et leur capitaine. Un sourire fin apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que ses pupilles reprenaient leur couleur ambré.

\- Merci et désolé.

Sur ces mots elle s'écroula au sol. Certains pirates se précipitèrent vers elle. Edward Newgate les stoppa.

\- Attendez, on ne sait pas si sa « crise » est finie. Marco.

Le concerné s'approcha doucement et tendit la main vers sa joue. Il fut surpris par la douceur de celle-ci. Quant à sa propriétaire, elle dormait profondément. Il souffla de soulagement, il n'avait pas eu à la tuer. Tant mieux, cette jeune femme était pleine de surprise. Alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras pour la déposer à l'infirmerie, le petit dragon se cala sur le ventre de sa maîtresse et jeta un regard profond et menaçant au Phénix qui déglutit. Heureusement que cette créature n'était pas plus grosse qu'un petit chat car à taille réelle même le commandant n'en mènerait pas large.

C'est étroitement surveillé qu'il déposa la dragonnière, qui ne se doutait de rien, dans un lit aux bons soins de Gil.

En revenant sur le pont, il prit conscience de la situation dans sa totalité. La jeune femme avait couché à elle seule une quarantaine de bon gars résistants. Ses pas le menèrent vers son capitaine, entouré par les commandants. La voix grave de celui-ci détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère :

\- Et bien on retiendra une chose: Ne JAMAIS toucher à son dragon.

Son célèbre rire retenti et dérida les quelques pirates qui avaient repris conscience et boudaient de s'être fait avoir par une « gamine venue d'ailleurs ».

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que l'action est bien écrite car c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'exercice d'écriture :3**

 **Normalement à partir de maintenant les chapitres seront plus longs. J'espère que ce changement ne fera pas trop brouillon mais vu tout ce que je vais mettre dans cette fiction, qui risque d'être bien plus longue que prévu, j'ai décidé d'accélérer la cadence.**

 **Et pour finir comme d'habitude mes publications sont et seront encore erratiques car je repars bientôt pour travailler afin de gagner ma croûte ^^**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je publierais le plus de chapitres possible à la fois, histoire de rassasier tout le monde :)**

 **Bise, j'espère à bientôt !**

 **April**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Après une longue absence pour cause professionnelle, me revoilà avec un chapitre tout neuf et plus long que les précédents.**

 **Celui-ci est un peu spécial, j'avoue m'être un peu laisser aller. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et vous fera autant rêver que moi en l'écrivant.**

 **Bisou tout doux**

 **April**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Quand Isaya ouvrit les yeux, elle put observer les teintes du ciel devenir orangées. Elle était donc resté inconsciente moins de dix heures. En tout cas elle était épuisée de toute l'énergie qu'elle avait dû consommer. Car oui ce qui alimentait un sort n'était autre que de l'énergie vitale pure. Tout en se remémorant les événements passés, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait très bien pu tuer la totalité des personnes présentes sur le bateau. Il lui fallait absolument retrouver les fragments du pendentif le plus tôt possible si elle voulait retrouver, un tant soit peu, l'équilibre nécessaire à l'utilisation de la magie. Dans son état utiliser un sort revenait à se mettre en danger ainsi que ceux autour d'elle.

Serrant les bords du lit entre ses poings crispés elle rageait. Oui, il lui fallait faire une croix sur la magie. À partir d'aujourd'hui elle ferait de son mieux pour s'en passer et dès qu'elle serait complètement remise, ce sera entraînements intensifs pour retrouver son habileté au combat au corps à corps. En attendant elle avait des excuses à présenter.

Balançant ses jambes par dessus le lit, elle se redressa prestement mais fut prise d'un vertige et dû se retenir au matelas pour ne pas s'effondrer. Une paire de main se glissa habilement sous ses bras et la fit se rasseoir. Au contact elle ne put réprimer une moue crispée. Le propriétaire des mains l'ayant senti se contracter au toucher, se glissa dans son champ de vision et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, comme un tic.

Isaya reconnu de suite Gil, le médecin de bord. À sa vue elle se détendit imperceptiblement.

\- Décidément, j'espère que te réveiller deux fois à l'infirmerie dans la même journée ne va pas devenir une habitude.

Isaya grommela en retour.

\- Et bien alors, maux de tête ?

La dragonnière hocha la tête et grimaça car ce geste amplifia sa migraine naissante.

\- Je vois, bien douloureux on dirait. Nausées ?

\- Non, aucune.

\- Bien. Douleur physique, musculaire ?

\- Rien de ce style. Tout va bien à part la douleur de mon crâne. J'ai juste l'impression de m'être fait piétiné par un troupeau de Traols.

Il l'écouta attentivement avant de se diriger vers une armoire où reposaient de nombreux flacons étiquetés. Il s'empara d'un en particulier et en retira une capsule. Il remplit un verre d'eau au robinet dans l'arrière salle et tendit le tout à la jeune femme.

\- Tiens ça ira mieux d'ici une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle s'empara avec reconnaissance du tout et goba goulûment la capsule. Gil l'observa faire, son tic déformant le coin de sa bouche. Il semblait amusé.

\- C'est quoi un Traol ?

Isaya le détailla pour vérifier s'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- Vous n'en avez pas ici ?

\- Des Traols ? Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Ce sont des créatures pas plus haute qu'un homme, recouvertes d'une épaisse peau noire. Elles possèdent quatre grandes cornes torsadées ainsi que des crocs tranchants et se déplacent soit sur deux soit quatre pattes. Elles sont très agiles et malheureusement carnivores. Normalement elles ne s'attaquent pas aux hommes mais peuvent décimer des troupeaux entier de bétails. Mais ce sont avant tout les mets favoris des dragons. D'après eux c'est croustillant à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur. Ojutaï en raffole.

Le médecin était surpris, elle le vit se retourner vers son bureau, attraper un carnet en cuir et griffonner quelques notes. Curieuse elle l'interrogea sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je prend des notes. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, crois-tu que tu pourras me raconter d'autres choses sur ton monde, surtout sur la médecine là-bas ?

Désarçonnée par la question, Isaya mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

\- Bien- bien sûr, avec plaisir, si cela peut t'aider. Après je ne suis pas médecin donc je ne pourrait que te faire part de la base que je possède.

\- Pas de problème c'est déjà ça.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait, Gil l'invita à se lever doucement. Lorsqu'elle fut sur ses deux jambes, il lui tendit ses bottes, son manteau et ses dagues. À la vue de ces dernières, Isaya haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le médecin s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- Le capitaine et les commandants ont décidés de te les rendre. Après ta- disons, démonstration. Ils ont jugés qu'avec ou sans arme tu te débrouillais très bien. Donc autant te les remettre et que tu les utilises si besoin est au lieu de presque exploser sur le pont et m'envoyer une vingtaine de personnes à l'infirmerie.

Honteuse, la dragonnière baissa les yeux vers ses mains crispées sur les lames. Elle leur devait des explications. Mettant de côté ses états d'âme, elle redressa la tête et d'un regard dur demanda à Gil :

\- Maintenant que je vais mieux, où est Ojutaï ?

\- Ah ah, décidément tu ne perds pas le nord. Il est avec le capitaine et certains des commandants, il a assisté à la réunion te concernant. Apparemment, ses arguments et explications ont fait poids car plus d'uns étaient prêts à te jeter par dessus bord. Je pense que d'autres aussi ont été très surpris à propos à la sagesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

\- C'est normal Ojutaï doit avoir deux bon millier d'années, il a vécu environ quatre vies, il doit en être à sa cinquième.

Isaya vit le visage du médecin se décomposer. Dû au choc il se mit à balbutier :

\- Mill- millier d'années ? Que- Hein ! Comment ça ?

\- Et bien c'est très simple, avant qu'il ne me soit confié, Ojutaï n'était qu'un dragonneau dans l'œuf et quand un dragon meurt de vieillesse au bout d'à peu près 500 ans, son corps se fossilise mais son cœur se transforme en un œuf où il pourra être réincarné. Ainsi il recommence une boucle mais continue d'emmagasiner des connaissances. En gros les dragons sont immortels à moins de mourir à cause d'une maladie, accident ou d'être tués.

Le médecin semblait estomaqué mais son sourire en coin revint bien vite.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant l'aura de sagesse qui s'échappe de lui. Quand les autres vont le savoir je pense qu'ils seront surpris et jugeront peut-être enfin ton dragon à sa juste valeur.

Isaya sourit à sa tirade. En effet ça remettait en place de savoir qu'une créature volante pouvait être bien plus intelligente et sage que la quasi totalité des personnes présentes sur ce navire.

Perdue dans ses réflexions elle n'entendit pas le commandant de la première flotte s'introduire dans la pièce. Ce fut que lorsque Gil le salua qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Honteuse elle baissa le regard et marmonna des excuses. S'attendant à des réprimandes elle sursauta quand le phénix pouffa. Perdue, elle releva la tête et le visage d'habitude neutre de Marco, se fendit dans un sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser même si j'aurais aimé que tu laisses en paix cet équipage lorsque tu pètes un câble.

La jeune femme était confuse et ne savait trop qu'elle attitude tenir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser par réflexe, il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et l'invita à le suivre sur le pont. Elle s'empressa donc d'enfiler ses bottes et de replacer ses lames dans leurs fourreaux. Elle ne prit pas son manteau car les températures lui semblaient clémentes. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Marco prit les devants et sortit de l'infirmerie en saluant le médecin au passage.

Tout en suivant le phénix, Isaya ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Cet homme était étrange de part son visage quasiment toujours neutre mais surtout sa coupe de cheveux pour le moins drôle. Son corps musclé par des heures d'entraînement dégageait une aura de force et de puissance contenue. Oui, Isaya le sentait, cet homme pourrait l'aider pour remettre à niveau ses capacités au corps à corps.

La coupant dans ses réflexions, une porte s'ouvrit et une lueur orangée s'en dégagea ainsi que des embruns salés. Le phénix s'y engouffra, la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils débouchèrent ainsi sur le large pont où de nombreux pirates vaquaient à leurs occupations en ce début de soirée. Certains s'entraînaient au combat, encouragés par leur camarades. D'autres buvaient tranquillement installés tout en conversant avec leur voisin. Elle aperçut même un petit groupe jouant aux dés, cartes et plus loin, deux s'affrontant aux échecs. Il y régnait une ambiance conviviale et détendue.

Mais à peine était-elle sur le pont que l'atmosphère devint froide et distante. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leurs activités pour lorgner dans sa direction. Elle comprit qu'ils la jaugeaient, en gros ce n'était qu'un test pour savoir s'ils pouvaient totalement lui faire confiance.

{-}

Marco la fixait avec attention. Est-ce que l'équipage l'accepterait malgré les événements de la matinée ? Le visage d'abord ravi de la jeune femme se ferma quand tous cessèrent de parler, ses sourcils se froncèrent puis son regard s'illumina. Ça y est elle avait compris que son attitude serait décisive sur la façon dont tous les pirates la traiteraient.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur, quémandant sa permission. Curieux de comment elle réglerait la situation, le visage toujours neutre, il lui indiqua les hommes présents en tendant le menton. Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers eux et s'inclina quelques secondes. Quand elle se redressa son regard se voulait rassurant et pacifique.

\- Je souhaitais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin. Mon pouvoir m'a échappé mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Je m'excuse donc sincèrement si j'ai pu blesser certains d'entre vous.

Un silence entendu lui répondit, certains se décrispaient déjà mais d'autres restaient méfiants. Alors qu'un silence de plomb planait sur le pont, elle reprit la parole tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux différents commandants, au capitaine et Ojutaï, derrières un groupe d'hommes.

\- Je me nomme Isaya Bengali et avec Ojutaï, je viens d'un monde parallèle où les coutumes sont très différentes d'ici. Ainsi j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour m'aiguiller sur les règles et la manière de se conduire ici.

Elle leur offrit son plus beau sourire et rajouta :

\- J'aimerais en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde et vous-même si vous y consentez bien sûr.

Marco sut qu'elle avait réussi quand les hommes sur le pont lui jetèrent des regards attendris et bienveillants. Il laissa donc un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi, cette femme était très maligne. En usant de son minois et de son côté innocent et perdu elle avait réussi à amadouer les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Sentant que certains, se rapprochant, avaient très envie de parler avec la demoiselle pour faire plus ample connaissance, il croisa les bras et appela d'une voix forte Satch.

Celui-ci s'éloigna de leur père et prit un air sévère tout en se planta devant Isaya. La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait d'ailleurs. Le commandant de la quatrième appela donc les coupables de la crise matinale de la dragonnière :

\- Watson ! Gabriel !

{-}

Isaya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il lui semblait avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère alors pourquoi Satch et Marco attendaient les bras croisés et l'air sévère ?

Quand deux hommes se ressemblants comme deux gouttes d'eaux, se détachèrent de la masse pour s'avancer penauds, elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Satch leur rappela leur faute :

\- Vous êtes fautifs d'avoir enfermé le dragon d'Isaya et déclenché sa crise qui aurait pu blesser voire tuer certains de vos camarades. Qu'avez-vous donc à répondre ?

Les deux fautif ne devaient pas avoir plus de 25 ans, ils redressèrent leurs têtes aux cheveux bruns en bataille et plongèrent leurs yeux noisettes pleins de larmes de remords dans ceux ambre d'Isaya. Ils se penchèrent sur elle pour se mettre à sa taille car ils devaient au moins faire 2 têtes de plus qu'elle. L'un des deux lui agrippa brusquement la main la faisant reculer d'un pas.

\- On est vraiment désolé pour ce matin, on ne voulait pas causer de mal, ni à toi, ni au lézard et encore moins à nos camarades.

L'autre renchérit sur les paroles de son frère jumeau :

\- Oui, on s'excuse tu sais, on ne pensait pas à mal. C'est juste que ton dragon était vraiment beau et on voulait le montrer aux autres membres de la division pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point il ressemble aux dessins que j'ai fait des lézards d'eau de notre île natale.

Après leurs excuses, Isaya se sentait épiée. En effet tous attendaient de voir sa réaction. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge.

\- Je vous pardonne mais je pense que c'est plus à Ojutaï qu'il faut présenter vos excuses.

Face aux regards perdus des deux compères, le capitaine du navire explosa de rire. Alors qu'il se remettait de son hilarité il jeta un regard au dragon présent à ses côtés et intima à ses subordonnés d'approcher. Ce qu'ils firent hâtivement ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devaient s'excuser auprès d'un animal. Alors que leur capitaine leur expliquait que -l'animal- comme ils disaient était doué d'une intelligence hors du commun et qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants comparé à la créature, de nombreux pirates s'approchaient de la dragonnière voulant faire sa connaissance.

Une pluie de question fusait de toutes parts, laissant une Isaya abasourdie.

\- Dis, ton pays ressemble à quoi ?

\- C'est sur une île ?

\- Tu as un petit copain ?

\- Tous les habitants chevauchent des créatures volantes ?

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- Vous avez aussi d'immenses océans ?

Alors qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête, Satch et Izou volèrent à son secours. Le commandant de la quatrième division prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur car il créa un périmètre de sécurité pour la laisser respirer. Elle s'éloigna donc du centre du pont pour s'accouder au bastingage, Izou la rejoint. Voyant son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de l'eau reflétant l'orbe ambré qu'était le soleil couchant, il lui dit :

\- Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? C'est notre quotidien, voguer sur ces infinités d'eau. C'est ce pourquoi on est en vie.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sourit tendrement puis tiqua.

\- Infinité d'eau ? Nous ne sommes pas sur un immense lac ?

Izou fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

\- Bah non pourquoi ? On est sur l'océan, une étendue d'eau salée immense où reposent disséminées des îles plus ou moins grandes.

\- L'océan ?

Face à sa mine perdue, le commandant lui demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas d'océan dans ton monde ?

\- Non pas du tout, on a quelques lacs dont un immense. Quand on est sur ses berges on ne peut voir l'autre rive. Une fois avec Ojutaï on a voulut en faire le tour, ça nous a pris un bon mois.

L'homme maquillé explosa de rire sous le regard curieux d'Isaya. Alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux avec son kimono, il souffla pour se calmer et déclara bien fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre :

\- Bienvenue sur le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche dans ce monde qui va te paraître, je peux te le promettre, plein de surprises et de mystères !

Toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont s'esclaffèrent joyeusement. Certains rentrèrent dans le navire pour aller chercher de quoi faire la fête. En à peine quelques minutes, de nombreux mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres étaient déposés sur des tables basses, des tapis et coussins étaient disposés à droite à gauche et une quantité impressionnante d'alcool fut ramené. Ils avaient trouvé une raison de faire la fête. Izou la laissa dans sa contemplation du soleil couchant, méditant sur les paroles du pirate.

En se retournant vers l'équipage, la jeune femme pouffa dans sa main, ces personnes étaient étranges, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle était là mais ils lui faisaient déjà confiance. C'est sûr que dans son monde les gens étaient devenus méfiants à causes des nombreuses guerres passées qui avaient ravagées le pays. À ce souvenir, elle caressa son flanc droit où reposait une sombre balafre encore douloureuse, résultat de son rôle de gardienne. Elle eut soudain le besoin de serrer Ojutaï dans ses bras. Repérant le petit dragon près du capitaine, elle allongea le pas et ouvrit ses bras, la créature comprit tout de suite et se lova d'un petit bond dans son cou.

La scène n'était pas passé inaperçue, Barbe Blanche, Marco et les deux jumeaux sourirent tendrement jusqu'à ce que Gabriel se moque ouvertement de la femme aux cheveux blancs :

\- Eh bien, on dirait une mère poule, laisse le lézard respirer !

Isaya lui jeta un regard noir et un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Marco calma le jeu en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Isaya.

\- Pas une mère poule mais une protectrice qui je pense n'hésiterait pas à te sauter à la gorge si tu la taquine trop à propos du dragon.

\- «Ne t'inquiète pas Isaya, quand je reprendrais ma taille initiale je leur réserverais une petite frayeur. »

Le petit dragon échangea un coup d'œil avec sa maîtresse puis déposa un regard menaçant sur les jumeaux tout en faisant tinter ses griffes les unes contre les autres.

Les deux pirates glapirent et c'est sans demander leur reste qu'ils déguerpirent commencer la semaine de corvées qui leur servaient de punition pour le chaos du matin.

Les deux démons éloignés, Isaya se détendit puis se retourna vers l'homme imposant assis nonchalamment sur le pont, couvant d'un regard tendre et amusé son équipage.

\- Je vous remercie de ne pas tenir vigueur de mon comportement ce matin et merci pour l'accueil.

Le géant la couva d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, tu es ici la bienvenue le temps que tu t'acclimates et que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer chez toi. En attendant j'espère que tu compte nous raconter ton histoire ou au moins éclairer les curieux à propos de ton monde.

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs sourit devant la curiosité du capitaine qu'il tentait de masquer derrière son équipage, elle avait elle aussi beaucoup de questions à poser à propos de ce monde.

Satch l'attrapa par le coude, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et la tira vers le centre du navire et plus précisément vers les plats alléchants. Après quelques mètres, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un coussin confortable et lui tendit une assiette pleine de différents mets qui sentaient tous très bon. D'autres commandants dont Vista, Haruta et Izou, s'approchèrent d'elle ainsi que quelques membres de différentes divisions. Certains rigolaient de sa réaction de dégoût face à des tentacules de calamars frits. Isaya ne savait où donner de la tête, tant de chose surprenantes se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Trois hommes étaient soudainement monté sur une des tables et commencèrent à jouer de leurs instruments de musique, les pirates aux alentours reprirent le refrain en cœur, connaissant la chanson. Elle se surprit à fredonner l'air entêtant et entraînant sous l'œil bienveillant d'Ojutaï.

{-}

Repus, Isaya se pencha en arrière tout en laissa un rire cristallin s'échapper de sa bouche. Satch et Izou se mirent à sourire à ce son, ils avaient réussi leur mission : la mettre à l'aise et la dérider. Marco, assis plus loin entendit aussi son rire enfantin et amusé. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que la plupart des pirates présents sur le pont la regardait et certains faisaient des pitreries juste pour l'amuser. Ils s'étaient vite remis de la peur qu'elle leur avait causé le matin même. En même temps il était très rare qu'une femme monte à bord alors en accueillir une pour une durée indéterminée était un événement rare voire quasi inexistant. Il soupira quand Curiel se mit torse nu pour faire un bras de fer avec Joz, juste pour impressionner la demoiselle.

{-}

À présent Isaya riait aux éclats parmi les hommes de plus en plus soul et dansant n'importe comment. Elle se sentait bien et remerciait le hasard de l'avoir fait atterrir chez ces personnes attachantes et drôles. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait la fête comme ça, ni côtoyer autant de personnes, son rôle plutôt solitaire et nomade de gardienne ne lui permettait pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées quelque peu mélancoliques, elle ne vit pas le sourire espiègle qu'échangèrent Satch et Izou. Deux choppes en main, le commandant de la quatrième division se pencha vers la jeune femme. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et tendit l'une des choppes dans la direction de son vis à vis. Celle-ci s'en empara tout en demandant de quel breuvage il s'agissait. Izou lui expliqua que c'était de l'alcool, du rhum pour être plus précis et que pour qu'elle soit totalement intégrée à l'équipage, il fallait qu'elle trinque avec eux puis boive tout le contenu du récipient.

Souriante, Isaya leur rétorqua qu'elle savait ce qu'était de l'alcool mais que dans son monde peu de personnes en consommaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas de rhum. Hésitante elle porta la choppe à son nez sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Ojutaï.

\- « Isaya, tu n'es pas sensé boire. Ton statut ne te le permet pas. »

\- Roh je ne suis plus à Erevan, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu et puis il serait indécent que je refuse de trinquer avec eux alors qu'ils veulent juste m'intégrer à l'équipage !

Le petit dragon grogna mais ne l'en empêcha pas.

\- « Rappelles-toi juste que je t'aurais prévenu. N'en abuses pas. »

Après avoir humé le breuvage, elle trempa ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue pour goûter. Tout de suite ses lèvres se réchauffèrent et un arrière goût à la fois amer et sucré resta sur le bout de sa langue. Izou et Satch la regardaient faire, attentifs à sa réaction. Elle releva la tête dans leur direction et hocha la tête positivement, elle aimait bien. Tout sourire les deux commandants cognèrent leurs choppes contre la sienne et s'exclamèrent :

\- Santé !

Elle reprit avec eux et trinqua avec les pirates proches d'elle puis avala une grosse lampée qui lui fit une sensation de chaleur plutôt agréable dans sa gorge. Elle ingurgita le contenu du récipient en quelques minutes à peine puis se fit resservir par Curiel qui était déjà bien attaqué. Rapidement le rouge lui monta aux joues et une douce chaleur s'installa dans tout son corps lui procurant un sentiment d'euphorie et de bien être. Après un léger vertige, la dragonnière décida de s'allonger sur le dos pour observer les étoiles tanguer légèrement.

Satch la saisit par le bras et la redressa subitement.

\- Ah non ! Ne t'endors pas, on a tellement de question à te poser ! Pas vrai les gars ?

À son exclamation, les pirates plus éloignés s'approchèrent, intrigués. Fier de l'attention qu'on lui portait le commandant de la quatrième bomba le torse et redressa un tonneau pour y faire s'asseoir la jeune femme qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

\- Écoutez tous ! Isaya va nous raconter comment est son monde !

La concernée rougit de gêne face à tous ces regards inquisiteurs posés sur sa personne. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'Izou, prenant pitié d'elle, lui demande :

\- À quoi ressemble ton monde ? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'océans.

Un murmure parcourut la masse grouillante de pirates assis à même le sol. Pour eux il était inconcevable qu'il n'y est pas d'océans sur lesquels naviguer. Même Barbe Blanche discutant avec le phénix, haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

La jeune femme se sentant un peu plus à l'aise, sûrement grâce à l'alcool, entama d'une voix -au début timide puis sûre d'elle- son récit :

\- Non en effet il n'y a pas ce que vous appelez des océans dans mon monde.

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Plutôt contente de son entrée elle continua :

\- Mon monde est un continent sans océans. Mon royaume, Erevan est composé d'immense plaines à pertes de vues. De nombreux paysans s'y installent pour la terre qui est très riche pour l'agriculture. On y trouve aussi des éleveurs car les plaines là-bas sont assez immenses pour nourrir tous les troupeaux du pays. Les éleveurs y vivant sont réputés pour leurs chevaux plus rapides que le vent et ils portent des plumes dans leurs cheveux pour capturer les esprits des oiseaux afin de voler aux dessus des plaines lors des courses annuelles du royaume. Ce sont vraiment de bons cavaliers.

La jeune femme se rengorgea en passant son regard sur l'assemblée buvant ses paroles. Le métier de conteur avait été celui de son père et c'est donc avec fierté qu'elle continua son récit :

\- Le long des plaines se trouvent d'immenses forêts denses de conifères. Celles-ci son plutôt dangereuses et des patrouilles y vont régulièrement pour prévenir les attaques de bêtes sauvages ou d'êtres maléfiques, sur le peuple dans les plaines. Il y a aussi des forêts tempérées et même une forêt où pousse uniquement d'immense chênes. Des êtres en communion avec la nature y vivent, ils ne sont pas agressifs envers les humains sauf si on s'en prend à l'un deux ou à leur habitat. Je n'en ai vu que deux fois, ils sont très discrets.

Isaya reprit son souffle et sirota une gorgée de rhum faisant s'impatienter certains. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit :

\- Tout autour du royaume il y a d'immenses chaînes de montagnes. Dont certains pics restent enneigés toute l'année. Un peuple très robuste et quasiment insensible au froid y vit. Ils montent des sortes de bouquetins pour se déplacer sur les pans escarpés et gelés de la montagne afin d'aller de citadelles en citadelles. Ce sont les sentinelles d'Erevan car si une attaque d'un pays voisin doit avoir lieu, ils seront obligés de passer par les montagnes. Ce sont de très bons combattants et les meilleurs forgerons du royaume, mes lames viennent de là-bas. Leur acier résiste à tout, certaines épées peuvent même contrer le feu des dragons !

{-}

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait la topographie du royaume, la dragonnière projetait inconsciemment de la magie dans ses paroles et des images fantasmagoriques s'animaient au dessus de sa tête puis englobant le pont. Les pirates sifflèrent d'émerveillement face aux petits cavaliers se livrant à des joutes équestres voletant dans l'air. Puis des mélodies jouées par des êtres aux corps allongés se firent entendre parmi le bruissement de feuilles et craquement de branches. Soudain ils firent places au fracas des lames dans des tourbillons de flocons, de petits hommes robustes se livrant bataille sur des flancs de montagne progressaient à dos de bouquetin jusqu'à d'immense citadelle de pierres.

Edward Newgate rigola doucement quand une sentinelle des montagnes le menaça de sa lance avant de disparaître dans un nuage de neige. En passant sa main la où se trouvait le curieux personnage, le capitaine sentit la morsure du froid. Fasciné, il se concentra à nouveau sur le récit incroyable de la jeune femme qui par sa voix faisait vivre son récit.

\- Le royaume est constellé d'étendues d'eau plus ou moins grandes. La plus imposante est le lac Ouriant, quand on est sur son bord on ne voit pas la rive d'en face. Et c'est sur ces abords, posé sur un pic rocheux que repose Arakum, la capitale d'Erevan. Une bonne partie a été construite en cristal coloré, donnant différentes teintes selon la lumière du soleil. Une famille royale dirige la cité avec l'aide des Anciens, ce sont les sages qui aident à maintenir l'Équilibre entre les différents peuples du royaume. Ils régulent aussi la magie de façon à ce que personne ne prenne le pouvoir sur un autre grâce à sa magie. Pour cela ils font appel aux dragonniers. Là est mon rôle : parcourir le royaume afin de surveiller que l'Équilibre soit respecté et abattre les potentiels ennemis. Je suis l'une des gardiens d'Erevan.

Marco eut le souffle coupé devant la projection de la majestueuse cité qui semblait faite de glace et de miroirs. D'immense tours s'élevaient fièrement vers le ciel à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Des ponts fins et gracieux les reliaient entre elles. De nombreuses fontaines jonchaient la ville le long des rues pavées serpentant entre les édifices délicats. Tout dans cette ville n'était que poésie, y comprit le palais splendide trônant au centre de la cité, en hauteur.

\- Vous devriez voir quand la nuit s'installe, les tours prennent des couleurs violines et reflètent les étoiles. C'est un spectacle à couper le souffle, avec Ojutaï on avait pris l'habitude de survoler la ville à cette heure propice à la féerie.

\- On le voit, on le voit, souffla Vista.

Lui aussi était émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Une cité de cristal dans les tons violets, brillant de mille lumières blanches vue du haut, défilait en cercles lents devant ses yeux.

Alors qu'Isaya se penchait dans ses souvenirs d'Arakum, un pirate lui demanda :

\- Comment es-tu devenue gardienne ?

La question sembla enthousiasmer nombre de ses camarades mais pas la jeune femme. En effet alors qu'elle bafouillait qu'elle était fatiguée et préférerait se coucher. Plusieurs pirates insistèrent. Elle commença donc à raconter sans grande envie, un frisson dans la voix.

\- Les sages d'Arakum choisissent toujours des orphelins pour être gardien dragonnier. Comme ça ils n'ont aucune faiblesse. Pour moi c'est simple, je vivais à la citadelle du nord quand on s'est fait attaqué... Le feu- le feu était partout. Mes sœurs ne pouvaient plus respirer et-

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, la femme aux cheveux blancs se plia en deux et gémit en laissant ses souvenirs enfouis refaire surface.

Satch leva les yeux horrifié par l'image de flammes immenses rongeant la pierre, armures, mobilier, tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Des cris fusèrent de part et d'autres du navire. Certains de peur, d'autre de souffrance. Un appel résonna puissamment :

« Isaya ! Isaya ! Tends moi ta main, vite, fais confiance en maman, tout ira bien. »

La minute suivante, les pirates tétanisés, entendirent un horrible craquement puis l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Et enfin ils le virent, un corps carbonisé, tendant la main vers une petite fille aux yeux ambres. Alors que la chaleur devenait suffocante, Isaya se redressa et poussa un hurlement :

\- MAMAAAAN !

Ojutaï se précipita vers le capitaine du navire et l'avertit qu'il fallait arrêter et vite ! Edward Newgate leva donc sa lance et d'un simple coup sur le pont balaya la scène. Il ordonna à Izou de raccompagner Isaya dans la chambre collée à l'infirmerie et à Marco de faire débarrasser le pont. Il gronda pour son équipage :

\- La fête est finie, il est tard mes fils, allez vous coucher.

Tous se séparèrent, certains honteux, d'autres tristes d'autres encore se ressassant leurs propres souvenirs. L'ambiance festive était tombé d'un coup et Satch posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Isaya qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Izou attendit que le pont soit vide de toute présence pour tendre la main vers la jeune femme prostrée.

{-}

Isaya se sentait honteuse, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de laisser de la magie s'échapper de son corps, elle avait fait deux fois la même erreur en une journée. Pourtant elle savait que son état n'était pas assez stable pour se permettre ce genre de choses. L'alcool avait sûrement aidé, Ojutaï avait raison. D'ailleurs il avait toujours raison.

Ce dernier grattait gentiment de sa patte avant, la botte de sa maîtresse pour que celle-ci le prenne dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit en le serrant contre sa poitrine. Un soupir se fit entendre non loin d'elle, Izou.

\- C'est bon, on est seuls, les autres sont partis se coucher. Je suis désolé que ça ce soit-

\- Tes excuses n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est moi.

Ne sachant quoi faire pour la réconforter, il l'invita à le suivre à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il ouvrit la porte puis passa entre les lits jusqu'à une petite chambre fermée par une porte en bois. Isaya s'y glissa et referma la porte délicatement sans entendre le bonne nuit du commandant. Son regard fit vite le tour de la pièce, un simple lit trônait le long de la paroi à sa droite, une armoire reposait en face et face à la porte un bureau simple siégeait là. Dans un état second elle se délesta de ses bottes et s'enroula rapidement dans la couverture. Elle s'endormit en serrant toujours le petit dragon dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Hé hé, oui je me suis carrément laissé aller. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme on dit après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout va mieux !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoue qu'écrire et conter une histoire dans une histoire n'est pas la chose la plus simple que j'ai eu à faire. ^^**

 **Le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **April**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

 **Je suis vivante après une longue absence ! Nan, en vérité je me suis cassé les deux coudes au travail, résultat 4 mois d'arrêt et 6 mois de rééducation, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse arriver ^^'**

 **En même temps quand on essaye de sauver ce qu'on a dans les mains et par conséquent se rattraper sur les coudes sur du béton armé, on est sûr que cela finisse mal. X)**

 **Bref me revoilà, certes en morceaux, mais au moins je suis chez moi et je vais pouvoir publier de temps en temps (je dirais à ma kiné que c'est un exercice de rééducation).  
**

 **Sur ce j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et bonne année (très en retard).**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Quand Isaya s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce qui la poussa à se lever fut sa gorge desséchée. Dans un gémissement elle enfila ses bottes et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le lavabo où elle but à même le robinet. Une fois sa soif étanchée c'est d'un pas traînant qu'elle essaya de retrouver le pont. Après avoir parcourut une bonne partie du navire, elle croisa un pirate et lui demanda sa route. Celui-ci, serviable, la conduisit jusqu'à la grande porte métallique d'où un souffle frais et marin filtrait. Elle bondit au grand air, respirant l'air pur, finissant de la réveiller totalement.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait du bastingage, de nombreux regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se retourna vers leur source et croisa des yeux où la gêne se faisait sentir. Elle détourna donc la tête, fâchée qu'ils aient pitié d'elle. C'est en marmonnant contre sa propre stupidité qu'elle se cala à la poupe du navire, loin des regards indiscrets et à l'abri du vent. Là elle s'y assit à même le sol et se laissa porter par le roulis régulier et doux du bateau. Elle ferma doucement les yeux pour écouter le grondement des vagues, le ressac contre la coque, le craquement des mats et cordes et le claquement des voiles face au vent.

Petit à petit son esprit s'apaisa, elle laissa glisser ses pensées sans s'y attarder, devenant aussi lisse et imperméable qu'un rocher face au courant.

Mais sa phase de méditation fut vite interrompue par une respiration, certes discrète, mais présente au dessus de sa tête. Elle relâcha doucement son souffle et expulsa l'air de ses poumons avant d'ouvrir tranquillement un œil. Accroupis sur la rambarde face à elle, le phénix la détaillait avec son air impassible. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle lui demanda d'un ton posé et serein où se trouvait la bibliothèque, s'il y en avait une. Elle avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde. Marco hocha positivement la tête et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les entrailles du navire.

En se déplaçant dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent quelques pirates qui les saluèrent au passage. Puis le commandant de la première division ouvrit une grande porte en bois.

Quand la jeune femme y pénétra une odeur familière de poussière et de vieux livres lui chatouilla le nez.

La pièce était éclairé par de larges hublots au ras de l'eau sous lesquels reposaient de petites niches douillettes. De grandes tables disséminées à travers la pièce permettaient de s'y installer pour feuilleter les documents. Chaque pan de mur était recouvert de supports en bois où reposaient d'épais ouvrages. Et au centre de l'espace, d'immense étagères semblaient prêtes à s'effondrer sous le poids des vieux livres.

Isaya aima immédiatement cet endroit. Marco le vit dans son regard, il lui demanda :

\- Nous avons des livres très variés, beaucoup d'ouvrage sur ce monde, sa topographie, son histoire, son fonctionnement, sa faune et flore, etc... Sinon on doit aussi avoir quelques romans, des livres de navigation, encyclopédies et le journal qui est répertorié par dates.

\- C'est parfait merci, je vais me débrouiller.

Isaya offrit un simple sourire au phénix. Alors qu'il se retournait pour vaquer à ses occupations de commandant, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs le héla :

\- Dis, j'ai besoin de mieux me maîtriser vu mon état instable. J'aurais donc besoin d'aide, la méditation ne sera pas suffisante.

Marco fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- De quoi aurais-tu besoin ?

\- De m'entraîner au corps à corps et au maniement des armes. Je ne dois plus compter sur la magie, je me suis trop reposé dessus ces dernières années. J'ai l'impression d'être rouillée.

Elle lâcha un léger rire à la fin de sa tirade. Marco se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

\- On a une salle d'entraînement si tu veux faire ça au calme. Les horaires sont affichés sur la porte, des roulements ont lieu régulièrement. Si tu veux je peux t'aider au combat au corps à corps quand aux armes, je pense que tu devrais voir avec Vista, c'est un très bon épéiste mais si tu veux je lui en parlerais ce midi à la cantine.

\- Merci c'est gentil.

Elle se détourna du pirate et plongea son regard sur les étagères, frôlant du bout des doigts les ouvrages, faisant s'envoler de la poussière qui lui déclencha un léger éternuement. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas le pirate fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Soudain ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre s'intitulant : classification des différentes îles du nouveau monde. Elle l'attrapa puis pris son voisin qui semblait être un ouvrage historique sur le gouvernement mondial et les pirates. Les deux livres sous le bras, elle s'installa confortablement sous un hublot dans une sorte de niche au fond de la pièce et entama le premier livre.

{-}

Marco ne savait que penser de la demoiselle à propos de la veille. Quand il l'avait vu s'isoler à l'arrière du bateau, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'observer. Quand il était arrivé, elle semblait en pleine méditation, ses muscles et son visage étaient parfaitement détendus mais elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, l'ayant entendu. Son regard était à la fois calme et dur. Comme si elle avait décidé quelque chose pour elle-même et c'est sans surprise qu'elle lui demanda où était la bibliothèque. En effet c'était le meilleur moyen pour en connaître plus sur ce monde rapidement.

Quand il la guida à la salle désirée, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son visage découvrant la pièce. Elle y semblait à son aise. Par contre il ne s'attendait absolument pas qu'elle lui demande de s'entraîner. Mais il fut rapidement séduit par la demande, c'était le moyen le plus simple de mesurer son niveau et ses capacités au combat. En effet le commandant était désireux d'en découvrir plus sur cette jeune femme entourée de mystère et d'un étrange pouvoir.

[...]

Quand Isaya releva le regard du livre où elle était plongée, plusieurs heures s'étaient passées. Et ce n'était pas deux mais une dizaine de livres qu'elle venait d'engloutir, se gorgeant de savoir et d'informations sur ce monde. Elle avait enfin les réponses à ses questions mais d'autres se posaient. Les pirates, étaient-ils bons ou mauvais ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais l'équipage dans lequel elle était tombé semblaient loin d'être ce que le gouvernement mondial décrivaient. Quant à ce monde, il était plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Ne serait-ce que ces monstres marins dont elle avait vu les illustrations. Elle en frissonna, décidément l'océan ne la rassurait pas, elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Après tout le milieu dans lequel elle se sentait le mieux était le ciel. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, oui chevaucher les différents vents avec Ojutaï lui manquait déjà.

En pensant à celui-ci, la jeune femme aux cheveux neige l'appela inconsciemment. Le petit dragon répondit de suite à son appel et lui indiqua mentalement le chemin à suivre pour le rejoindre. Après avoir rangé les différents manuscrits étalés sur le sol, la dragonnière s'empressa de rejoindre Ojutaï. Elle déboula alors dans une grande salle où de nombreux pirates étaient présents. De grands canapés et tables parsemaient la pièce. Ceci devait être la salle de repos. Certains des hommes présents la saluèrent et c'est après avoir laissé son regard vagabonder qu'elle remarqua Ojutaï, confortablement installé sur un coussin reposant sur une table basse devant 3 canapés disposés en arc de cercle. Plusieurs hommes s'y reposaient, assis nonchalamment, d'autres penchés en avant semblaient captivés par ce que la petite créature racontait. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers eux.

À son approche, Ojutaï lâcha un glapissement de joie et secoua vivement ses ailes. La plupart des pirates se tournèrent vers elle. Izou et Thatch lui laissèrent même une place sur la banquette entre eux deux. Elle s'assit donc et laissa son dragon monter sur ses genoux où il se pelotonna dans un soupir de bien-être. Tout en laissant ses mains grattouiller la gorge du bien-heureux elle soutint du regard les différents pirates assis autour de la table, les déconseillant d'évoquer les événements de la veille.

Sentant le malaise, Ojutaï s'exprima dans les esprits de tous ceux présents autour de lui :

« Bonjour Isaya, ta lecture t'a permis d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde ? »

L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement.

\- Oui, je pense avoir trouvé les informations les plus importantes et acquis les connaissances nécessaires à notre survie ici. Par contre rien qui pourrait nous aider à rentrer chez nous.

« Dommage. Cela aurait été trop facile, il nous faut avant tout retrouver Jace ou du moins les fragments de pouvoir. »

Isaya poussa un soupir et laissa sa main glisser sur sa nuque dans un geste las.

Le second du capitaine ayant entendu l'échange, se pencha en avant, lorgnant sur les deux nouveaux. Sentant le regard perçant, la jeune femme croisa son regard et l'interrogea silencieusement. Il fit d'abord signe aux pirates n'étant pas hauts gradés de retourner à leur postes. Quelques grognements se firent entendre mais tous s'exécutèrent rapidement, laissant seuls les commandants Vista, Thatch, Izou et Marco en compagnie des rescapés. Marco attendit quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

\- Puisque vous semblez vouloir parler de ce que vous allez faire dorénavant, père ma chargé, tout d'abord, de savoir pourquoi vous êtes tombés du ciel.

Quatre paires de regards curieux les fixaient. Isaya soupira n'ayant pas envie de raconter cette histoire. Ce fut alors Ojutaï qui prit la parole, du moins mentalement.

« Isaya a grandi avec un autre orphelin destiné à devenir lui aussi dragonnier : Jace Loksann. À l'inverse d'Isaya, il était lent, peu doué pour la magie. Il ne reçu donc pas de dragon à sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte, contrairement à Isaya qui m'a eu étant plus jeune. Face à Jace les anciens ont pris la décision d'attendre avant de lui en confier un. Il devait donc faire ses preuves. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux de neige écoutait le récit de son compagnon d'une oreille distraite tout en se revoyant grandir aux côtés de Jace.

« Bien sûr, il l'a très mal pris mais Isaya et leur maître ont su panser sa blessure. Du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait. Quelques années plus tard, en temps que dragon et dragonnier, nous avons du nous absenter pour continuer notre apprentissage, le laissant seul à l'académie. Quand nous sommes revenus à la capitale sous la tutelle du maître, il était déjà devenu froid et distant. On a repris les entraînements ensemble mais tout avait changé, il était certes devenu plus fort en magie, maîtrisait parfaitement les différentes techniques de combat, il n'était plus le même. »

Agacée, Isaya prit la parole pour la suite:

\- Il était devenu froid, méprisant, insultant envers l'académie et ses principes. À la fin il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dragon pour devenir plus fort et qu'il se fichait de l'Équilibre. Puis un jour il a disparu. Il nous fut impossible de nous lancer à sa recherche car une rumeur de guerre circulait et tous les mages et dragonniers furent réquisitionnés pour se préparer à combattre pour le royaume. La guerre éclata et il fut le cadet de nos soucis.

Ojutaï enchaîna :

« Alors que la guerre était finie depuis une bonne année, il nous envoya un message nous disant de nous retrouver à l'endroit où Isaya et lui-même avait l'habitude de venir se battre entre eux étant enfants. C'était un piège. Il nous révéla qu'il avait pris part à la guerre mais du côté des ennemis et qu'il avait acquis un artefact ancien et dangereux qui permettait d'aspirer la magie des objets et des êtres vivants. Avec ça il allait devenir plus puissant qu'un dragonnier et tous les sages de l'académie réunit. Bien sûr Isaya a refusé de s'allier à lui et il aspira une importante partie de sa magie. »

\- Étant affaiblis, nous avons juste pu le sceller dans une autre dimension qui se trouve être votre monde. Mais comme vous vous en doutez ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, j'ai réussi à lui arracher l'artefact mais mes pouvoirs se sont éparpillés et nous avons été aspirés par la brèche. Pour la suite vous êtes au courant.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Thatch brisa le silence.

\- C'est vachement perturbant quand vous racontez votre histoire à tour de rôle. Un coup c'est oral, l'autre coup mental. Ça donne mal au crâne.

La remarque du quatrième commandant eut pour effet de dérider tout le monde. Marco fit même semblant d'être fâché devant sa stupidité. D'ailleurs, ayant remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas mentis grâce à la marque, celui-ci reprit :

\- Merci à vous deux de votre franchise. J'en ferais part au commandant.

Pensif, Vista caressait machinalement sa moustache.

\- Ce Jace, n'est-il pas dangereux qu'il traîne dans notre monde ?

Isaya se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face.

\- Normalement non. Nous lui avons jeté un sort qui l'empêche d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et qui l'immobilise aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il ai pu survivre à la chute.

L'épéiste soupira de soulagement puis renchaîna :

\- Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ici alors qu'il était sensé être dangereux ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et Isaya se mit à rougir violemment. En effet, elle aurait pu mettre en danger la vie de ces personnes. Ojutaï remarqua la gêne de sa maîtresse et n'ayant pas ses état d'âme, il se permit de répondre au pirate.

« Nous ne savions même pas que vous existiez. Il nous était donc impossible d'imaginer mettre en danger la vie d'autrui. De plus il en allait de la sûreté de notre royaume, à ce moment là c'était notre unique priorité. »

Le petit dragon fit une pause avant de reprendre, pensif.

« D'ailleurs la situation actuelle me semble si improbable qu'elle serait digne d'un livre d'aventure, écrit par un auteur étrange et farfelu. »

Il n'avait pas tort, en y repensant tout cela semblait sorti d'un rêve étrange. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il existait d'autres mondes, parallèles les uns aux autres. Ceci les dépassait tous, ils n'avaient pas les clés pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

C'est sur ces réflexions que le phénix les coupa. Il croisa les bras de façon autoritaire et le visage toujours neutre demanda aux deux passagers ce qu'ils comptaient faire dorénavant. La dragonnière et son dragon se consultèrent mentalement avant d'exposer leur plan.

\- J'ai besoin de récupérer mes pouvoirs. Ils se sont disséminés dans votre monde lors de notre chute. En me concentrant je peux les sentir, je pense qu'en voyageant je pourrais les récupérer au fur et à mesure. En attendant je ne dois plus utiliser la magie, je suis trop instable.

La jeune femme grimaça au souvenir des incidents survenus si rapidement.

\- Il me faut donc remettre à niveau mes capacités au combat au corps à corps et avec armes. Je pense m'être trop laissé aller ces derniers temps. C'est là que j'ai besoin de vous, Vista, Marco. Serez-vous prêts à m'aider ?

Marco se leva du canapé où il était assis, tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que oui, j'ai déjà approuvé et j'en ai parlé à Vista qui serait ravi d'aider. N'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné se leva à son tour et offrit un sourire tendre à Isaya pour approuver les dires de son ami. Celle-ci suivit leur exemple et d'un bond fut sur ses pieds, serrant la grande main de Marco.

\- Maintenant ?

Le faciès neutre du commandant se fendit d'un sourire malicieux, faisant subitement douter la dragonnière sur ses intentions. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de tergiverser car un Izou plein d'enthousiasme l'entraîna par le bras vers la salle d'entraînement. Quant à Marco, il tendit le bras pour qu'Ojutaï grimpe sur son épaule. Après quelques minutes de marche à travers les dédales de couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'objet de leur convoitise. D'un coup de pied, le pirate en kimono ouvrit la porte, surprenant les deux hommes y faisant le ménage.

{-}

Les jumeaux Watson et Gabriel ronchonnaient tout en passant la serpillière dans l'immense salle d'entraî faisait à peine une journée qu'ils étaient de corvées pour avoir mit le bazar avec la nouvelle mais ils en avaient déjà marre. Gabriel marmonnait qu'il s'était laissé convaincre par son frère pour prendre la mer car celui-ci lui avait promis aventures, gloire, richesses et le voilà rendu à faire de stupides corvées pour un lézard, certes joli, mais un lézard tout de même. Quant à Watson, il sifflotait, nullement gêné par l'humeur massacrante de son frère, les corvées ne le dérangeait pas.

Agacé par son sifflotement et sa bonne humeur, Gabriel s'apprêtait à balancer son seau d'eaux usées au visage de son alter ego quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître le commandant de la seizième division, la dragonnière ainsi que celui de la cinquième et même de la première. Quand leur propre commandant apparut à son tour, les deux pirates se figèrent. Le commandant Thatch venait-il encore les réprimander ? Ils se figèrent donc, nerveux.

L'homme à la coupe de banane semblait de bonne humeur mais les deux hommes ne purent retenir un léger glapissement quand celui-ci passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules respectives. Son ton à la fois sérieux et excité capta rapidement l'attention des deux compères.

\- Bon les gars j'aurais besoin de vous pour faire quelque chose, si vous vous y tenez, je lèverai votre sanction.

Watson regarda son frère qui le regarda en retour, un étrange sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ils répondirent en cœur :

\- Quels sont vos ordres commandant ?

\- Vous allez combattre Isaya !

Les deux grands bruns rivèrent leurs regards dans celui de la concernée qui leur offrit un signe d'acquiescement. Dans un même geste, ils haussèrent les épaules. Watson demanda quand même à son commandant si c'était bien fair play de se battre contre une jeune femme en convalescence. Marco haussa les sourcils et demanda, inquisiteur :

\- Watson, tu refuses l'ordre donné par ton commandant ?

L'homme balbutia des excuses et qu'il ne remettait pas en question l'ordre donné mais qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée.

{-}

Pendant ce temps, Isaya contemplait la grande salle. Elle était haute de plafond, des cibles étaient installées sur la droite, des mannequins à gauche, au fond elle pouvait distinguer un entrepôt où reposaient, nombre d'armes et d'instruments de musculation. Pour finir un léger dénivelé menait au centre où se trouvait d'épais tapis, créant une zone réservée aux combats. Elle se sentit étrangement excitée, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas combattu au corps à corps, si on ne comptait pas son échauffourée avec Jace. Elle se reposait depuis trop longtemps sur ses capacités magiques, d'ailleurs, lors de la grande guerre, cela lui avait valut une large balafre sur le flanc droit encore douloureuse lors de changements climatiques soudains.

C'est donc les muscles frémissants d'énergie, qu'elle descendit au centre de la salle, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- Alors Watson, on a peur de se faire battre par une femme ?

Le-dit Watson, se mit en place face à la jeune femme, encouragé par son frère. Isaya voyait qu'il hésitait quand même. Ce qui le décida sûrement fut Vista qui lui expliqua qu'un jour il serait sûrement amené à se battre contre une femme et que sa vie en dépendrait et puis qu'il n'aurait plus de corvées à faire.

La dragonnière réajusta ses appuis, se mit légèrement de profile et glissa son pied droit vers l'avant. Les bras le long du corps, détendus, elle attendait que l'homme en face d'elle attaque le premier. Après une longue minute, celui-ci passa à l'action.

Il était rapide mais Isaya encore plus vive, elle évita souplement son attaque frontale d'un bond sur le côté. Ils se replacèrent face à face, jaugeant l'autre. Avant de lui laisser le temps d'attaquer, la dragonnière feinta une attaque directe mais au dernier moment glissa sous le bras du pirate qui tenta de l'attraper au passage et d'un coup de coude placé dans les côtes, lui coupa la respiration. Sous le coup, Watson vida l'air de ses poumons et bascula en arrière, la dragonnière accompagna son mouvement et le plaqua violemment au sol puis l'immobilisa d'un genou sur le plexus. Un sourire triomphant éclaira son visage jusque là fermé et concentré.

Grimaçant, Watson s'avoua vaincu et accepta, bon joueur, la main tendue de son adversaire qui l'aida à se relever. Thatch applaudi, impressionné par la rapidité du combat. Il en fit part à Vista et Marco. La dragonnière s'épousseta et s'approcha du groupe.

\- D'après mon maître un combat ne doit pas durer plus de quatre minutes. Après, la fatigue et les coups reçus peuvent être fatals. Souvent le premier coup porté est décisif quand à la finalité du duel.

Marco approuva.

\- Mmm, savoir détecter la faiblesse de son adversaire est aussi très important. Je suis plutôt surpris par ta souplesse et ta vivacité. Gabriel à ton tour.

Isaya sursauta quand Marco demanda au second pirate de lui faire face. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles sur la longueur.

Isaya grimaça, si elle se savait un minimum douée pour le combat au corps à corps ce n'était que grâce à sa capacité d'en finir en quelques instants. Elle savait que son point faible n'était autre que son manque d'endurance. Elle passa donc sa main le long de ses côtes et frôla la balafre s'y trouvant. La dragonnière pinça les lèvres au souvenir de sa défaite face à un ennemi bien plus entraîné qu'elle.

{-}

Le phénix remarqua le geste de la jeune femme ainsi que sa grimace. Elle ne semblait pas ravie d'avoir à affronter un deuxième adversaire dans la foulée mais Marco avait bien compris que son principal point faible était son endurance et il voulait voir quelles étaient ses limites.

Malgré ses réticences, Maco vit la jeune femme se placer face à Gabriel dans une position d'attaque. Et à la seconde où il donna le top départ, elle se jeta vivement sur son adversaire qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Alors qu'elle le saisissait par la nuque pour lui faire rencontrer son genou, Gabriel se dégagea et d'un coup de poing sur le plexus, l'envoya rouler au sol, le souffle coupé.

Isaya ahanait mais elle se releva bien vite quand le pirate se jeta sur elle. D'un pivotement souple, la jeune femme passa sous la garde de son assaillant et lui assena un atemi sous l'aisselle avec le tranchant de la main. Gabriel expulsa l'air de ses poumons dans un souffle douloureux. Il recula prudemment puis se mit à nouveau en garde.

Marco observait attentivement l'échange. D'après les mouvements d'Isaya, il pouvait déduire que celle-ci avait eut des entraînements martiaux, presque militaires. Mais elle gardait quand même souplesse, agilité et inventivité qui lui permettaient de s'adapter plus facilement à son adversaire. Ces qualités lui venaient sûrement d'un apprentissage antérieur à celui martial. Peut-être durant son enfance ? Le commandant mit de côté ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Alors qu'Isaya semblait peiner, la concernée surpris les personnes présentes dans la salle par un mouvement inhabituel. En effet la dragonnière plongea entre les jambes de Gabriel pour ressurgir dans son dos. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la jeune femme, déjà en équilibre sur ses mains, enlaçait de ses cuisses les côtes et le ventre du concerné qui trop choqué pour agir, ne vit pas la suite venir. D'une impulsion mêlant puissance et agilité tout en s'aidant de son poids, la jeune femme réussit à faire basculer son adversaire en arrière. Gabriel sembla comprendre la situation lorsque ses pieds décollèrent du sol et que son dos prit une courbure peut-être trop importante pour son corps pas si souple que ça.

Marco eut le temps de voir une lueur paniquée traverser le regard du pirate avant que son crâne ne vienne percuter le sol, puis son buste et enfin ses jambes. Quand à Isaya, elle avait relâché la compression de ses cuisses juste avant le choc pour accompagner le mouvement de Gabriel avec ses genoux dans le creux des reins de l'infortuné. Elle se retrouvait donc à présent sur le dos du pauvre Gabriel complètement sonné.

\- Mais, que... quoi ?!

Tatch ouvrait puis fermait sa bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Marco laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage et Vista éclata de rire. Quand à Izou il était parti chercher de l'eau pour sa nouvelle protégée. Pendant ce temps Isaya s'était relevé et époussetait son pantalon après avoir vérifié l'état du pirate qu'elle venait de mettre K.O.

Le commandant de la quatrième flotte bondit d'excitation vers la jeune femme et, des étoiles plein les yeux, lui demanda qu'elle était cette technique, si elle connaissait d'autres mouvement comme ça, et cetera.

Finalement cette jeune femme était pleine de ressources.

{-}

Après avoir vérifié que son adversaire était bien juste assommé, la dragonnière souffla puis se redressa tout en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Tatch lui sauta dessus comme un enfant devant un tour de magie lui quémandant plus d'informations qu'elle ne pouvait fournir. Face à son attitude, un sourire malicieux s'accrocha à ses lèvres et d'une voix mystérieuse répondit à son interlocuteur :

\- Secret professionnel.

Elle accompagna sa tirade d'un clin d'œil et pouffa devant son air à la fois choqué et déçu. Après tout cela faisait du bien de garder quelques petits secrets pour soi, surtout après la boulette de la veille. À cette pensée la jeune femme étira son corps et sifflota en pensant que finalement elle était de bien meilleure humeur qu'à son réveil. Son estomac aussi semblait s'être éveillé. Elle attrapa donc le bras d'Izou et entraîna les autres à sa suite vers la sortie.

\- Je meurs de faim, allons voir ce qui se prépare du côté des cuisines !

{-}

Alors que tout le monde sortait, Watson ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Avec son frère, ils venaient de se prendre une dérouillée. Il s'assit donc à côté de Gabriel en attendant que celui-ci se réveille. Quand il voulut passer sa main sur sa barbe de quelques jours, son geste se stoppa net face à un regard inquisiteur dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : le dragon !

Le petit être continua de le fixer pendant de très longue secondes qui semblèrent être des minutes pour le pirate qui commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Puis une voix grondante éclata dans son esprit, elle se moquait largement d'eux :

« Méfiez-vous, je ne suis pas le seul être redoutable sur ce bateau. »

Alors que le bruit des griffes indiquaient qu'Ojutaï s'en allait rejoindre sa maîtresse, une seconde phrase retenti :

« Je pense que votre corvée est levée maintenant que vous en avait trouvé une nouvelle »

Watson frémit quand il entendit le sifflement de la petite créature s'éloignant. Il poussa un soupir et se frotta le visage tout en se disant qu'à l'avenir tout serait plus mouvementé.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, bise à bientôt !**

 **April**


	10. H-S 1

**Hop !**

 **Un petit Hors-Série pour évoquer quelques souvenirs et point de vue d'Ojutaï.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer car je vais en disséminer un peu partout tout au long de cette FanFic.**

 **PS: les reviews me remotivent à continuer cette fic, je remercie donc tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot ! Big Up à vous !**

 **Bise, April**

* * *

H-S. 1  


Le ciel est mon élément, le vent ma nature même. Je peux aller là où mon regard se pose, par delà les pics enneigés au nord, ou bien à travers les steppes du sud. Si j'ai faim, je n'ai qu'à baisser la tête pour trouver une proie puis fondre sur elle. D'ailleurs un troupeau de cervidés paisse tranquillement sans se douter qu'au dessus d'eux un puissant prédateur les observe.

Un courant chaud me permet de remonter vers le toit du monde en lents cercles. Cela me permet de choisir un cerf gras à souhait. Mon choix étant fait, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire : attaquer ! Mon long et gracieux cou s'allonge en direction du sol et d'une impulsion je plaque mes ailes le long de mon puissant corps. Je file de plus en plus vite vers le sol d'herbe et de terre. Alors que ma proie sent ma présence et daigne lever sa fragile tête, aux yeux emplis de terreur, vers moi, j'ouvre au dernier moment mes immenses ailes pour me stopper à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Et d'un rugissement, mon feu ardent s'occupe de passer à trépas cette faible vie.

Satisfait de la terreur que j'inspire, je me délecte de ma proie qui ma foi est tout à fait à mon goût. Repus, je décide de me rendre sur mon lieu favori afin de me prélasser dans les rayons de l'astre solaire. J'étire mon long corps, ma queue fouette d'impatience l'air, tendant mes ailes le plus à la verticale possible, je me tasse, prêt à bondir et d'une impulsion me voilà dans les airs à m'élever rapidement.

Après quelques planés j'aperçois un immense saule-pleureur dont les racines tombent telles des lianes d'un promontoire rocheux, accessible que par les airs, où le-dit arbre est fièrement dressé. Je lis les courants d'air grâce à mes immenses plumes recouvrant la fine membrane de peau et me dirige lentement en cercles de plus en plus serrés jusqu'à ce que mes pattes arrières touchent le sol sous l'arbre millénaire. Je le salue d'un souffle chaud.

« Bonjour vieille branche, le vent est particulièrement rafraîchissant aujourd'hui. »

Il ne me répond pas, de toute façon il ne l'a jamais fait sauf la fois où j'ai tenté de le brûler. Par contre je sens les courants de vie et de magie s'accélérer tandis que la brise souffle sa mélodie dans ses branches.

Je m'installe donc confortablement, tout près du battement vital, entre deux grosses racines presque aussi hautes que moi et observe la vue s'offrant à moi. En effet une vaste vallée bordée de forêt et en son centre une rivière zigzaguant se déroule à mes pattes. La vie y fourmille de mille êtres et plus. Tout en écoutant le monde je tache de nettoyer le sang séché entre mes griffes. Alors que j'œuvre à ma toilette une présence infime me fait ouvrir un œil : un campagnol. Celui-ci me parait insignifiant de par sa taille, il n'atteint même pas un quart d'une de mes griffe. Je lui signale donc par un grondement sourd que sa présence m'indispose dans ma toilette. Il semble comprendre la menace car il escalade le tronc séculaire dans un battement de cœur erratique.

J'entrouvre à nouveau les yeux pour les baisser sur la vallée en contrebas. Le soleil a désormais peint sa toile d'un orange vif et chatoyant, caressant de ses derniers rayons le paysage et annonçant ainsi le règne proche de l'astre lunaire. Quelques traits de lumière s'égarent sur mes écailles, embrasant mon corps de mille émeraudes et sphènes. Je ferme les paupières de contentement et me mets à somnoler dans ce bain de clarté réchauffante.

Alors que l'astre solaire reprend sa course inévitable derrière les montagnes, une présence me réveille de ma sieste. Tout en relevant la tête j'hume l'air et une odeur d'équidé parvient à mes naseaux. Mes pupilles verticales s'élargissent pour mieux scruter la pénombre rongeant petit à petit la lande. J'aperçois donc une silhouette penchée sur un cheval lancé à toute allure, filant dans ma direction. Les embruns finissent de m'indiquer l'identité du cavalier, je me prépare donc à l'accueillir tout en étirant mon dos et dans un ébrouement je me traîne jusqu'au bord du promontoire. Un dernier coup d'œil en contrebas me permet de constater que les êtres ne sont plus qu'à cinq battement d'ailes.

Dans un rugissement et une gerbe d'étincelles je déploie mes ailes pour me laisser tomber dans le vide. La terre tremble sous le choc de mon atterrissage. Le timing est parfait car à ce moment-même, le cheval, plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, fait un violent écart manquant d'entraîner la chute du cavalier. J'entends celui-ci grogner de mécontentement à mon égard. Sa monture refusant d'avancer plus loin, la personne s'éloigne pour descendre, desceller puis relâcher la pauvre bête qui ne se fait pas prier pour se sauver le plus loin possible.

Un rire rauque m'échappe tandis que la petite créature s'approche rapidement d'une démarche colérique. Je baisse la tête à son niveau pour écouter ses jérémiades.

\- Ojutaï ! Tu en as fait exprès, dis ? Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter d'être plus doux avec les chevaux, je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'ils s'habituent à ta présence pour pouvoir mener une charge sans que ce soit la débandade.

Un fredonnement sourd de contentement s'échappe de ma gorge.

« Je suis un prédateur, faire frissonner mes proies de terreur est mon credo. »

Le petit être à mes pattes soupire de fatigue puis tend sa main pour approcher mon museau de sa tête. Je me laisse faire, quand son front entre en contact avec mes écailles tièdes une onde de soulagement m'emplit.

« Tu m'as manqué Isaya. »

Mon humaine se détend enfin et m'offre un sourire doux.

\- Toi aussi Ojutaï tu m'as manqué. Ces derniers jours ont étés compliqués et fatigants. Montons veux-tu.

Tout en positionnant mon corps de manière à ce que ma petite maîtresse puisse escalader ma cuisse je lui souffle :

« On rentre ou on reste ? »

D'un bond souple elle escalade ma patte arrière jusqu'au haut de mon dos où elle se cale confortablement sur la selle. Alors qu'elle s'harnache, elle semble réfléchir.

\- Ce soir on dort ici, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le soleil se lever paisiblement.

J'approuve d'un grognement et m'élance pour prendre de l'élan puis mes puissantes ailes s'agitent et nous élèvent dans les airs jusqu'à l'arbre séculaire où je me pose le plus délicatement possible. Isaya descend prestement et pose son fardeau au pied de l'arbre. Mon humaine parait minuscule à côté des racines les plus hautes qui me dépassent.

Alors que ma dragonnière ramasse du bois pour faire un feu, je m'étend dans mon coin favori à l'abri du vent entre les racines et attends qu'elle vienne se placer à mes côtés. La silhouette dans la pénombre tâtonne jusqu'à moi puis elle dispose le bois et se penche au dessus tout en prononçant le vrai nom du feu:

\- Eldur.

Répondant à son appel une flammèche se met à danser puis le tas de bois entier s'embrase répandant chaleur et lumière. Ma maîtresse se pelotonne le long de mon épaule, je pose mon regard sur elle.

« Quelque chose semble te tracasser. »

Pas besoin de poser de questions, c'est une affirmation, je le sais quand quelque chose la perturbe. Mon intuition ne me trompe jamais ainsi que mon instinct. Et cette fois-ci j'ai encore vu juste. Elle pousse un soupir :

\- Nos messagers ne sont pas revenus, enfin si, mais seulement leur têtes. Et les mages ne nous pensent pas prêts pour la guerre. Ils vont donc d'abord envoyer la cavalerie et les fantassins. Ils vont se faire massacrer... Le pire c'est que Dame Cassandre n'a même pas daigné écouter mon avis.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ? Au moins le conseil t'aurais prêté attention. »

\- Ojutaï, ça ne se passe pas comme cela chez les humains. On ne règle pas tous nos conflits par la violence.

« Alors pourquoi cette guerre qui se profile ? Les humains sont des êtres violents. »

Ma maîtresse pousse un autre soupir de fatigue tout en marmonnant qu'elle ne sait pas quel serait notre rôle dans les jours prochains.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence je me rend compte qu'elle dort profondément alors pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid, je la recouvre de mon aile et pose ma tête près d'elle afin qu'elle sente ma présence même dans son sommeil. Jetant un coup d'œil au ciel je me rend compte que celui-ci brille de milliard d'âmes. Peut-être qu'un jour ma petite maîtresse ira les rejoindre dans l'immensité de l'univers. Cette pensée m'effraie et je resserre ma prise autour de son petit corps si fragile. Moi l'être le plus puissant de ce monde, qui n'a pas peur de sa propre disparition tremble pour celle d'une petite créature.

Sentant sûrement mon émoi, mon humaine se roule encore plus en boule en murmurant un prénom : Jace. Une vibration profonde résonne des tréfonds de ma cage thoracique. Je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire de mal ou la rendre malheureuse, dussé-je réduire ce monde en cendre, je la protégerais.

Sur ces pensées je laisse mon esprit vagabonder puis entrer en symbiose avec ma maîtresse afin de partager ses rêves.

[...]

J'ouvre un œil puis le deuxième. Ma mâchoire claque quand je baille. Où suis-je ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne suis plus qu'un être ridiculement petit. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis le moment du rêve, la guerre, la reconstruction, la trahison de Jace et maintenant un monde parallèle. Un soupir lasse s'échappe de ma gorge de dragonneau. Mon humaine, Isaya, a dû sentir que j'étais triste car inconsciemment, elle m'étreint plus fort et me cache dans le creux de son coup sous ses long cheveux. Tout ensommeillé je me pelotonne au plus près de sa chaleur. C'est donc cela qu'elle ressent quand je la cache sous mon aile ? Finalement profitons du fait de n'être qu'un tout petit être un peu plus longtemps même s'il me tarde de retrouver ma puissance initiale pour la protéger au mieux des dangers de ce nouveau monde.

Un dernier bâillement puis le monde retourne dans les méandres des rêves et des souvenirs.

* * *

 **À très bientôt pour le chapitre 9 !  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yop !**

 **Me revoilà avec un chapitre 9 tout frais, mettant fin à ce semblant de première partie, je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant qu'une petite review motivante tombe à la fin ;) Je sais, ça ne se fait pas trop de quémander mais j'avoue que ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce que les autres pensent de son travail et les critiques permettent de s'améliorer pour les chapitres suivants.**

 **Au passage je me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'étais passé de Satch à Tatch, j'ai donc corrigé l'erreur en repassant à Satch. A force de lire les One Piece en anglais puis en français et vice-versa je m'étais emmêlé les pinceaux, je m'excuse donc de la gêne occasionnée. m(_ _)m**

 **Sinon mes coudes sont en voie de guérison mais j'en ai pour encore pas mal de temps agrémenté de bonnes douleurs lancinantes quand je passe trop de temps à taper au clavier ^^'**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Le Moby Dick, localisation inconnue, destination inconnue. Deux mois après les événements précédents.

\- Marco ! N'es-tu pas trop dur avec elle ?

Le concerné détourna son attention une fraction de seconde pour répondre à son capitaine qui observait la scène depuis un siège sur le pont avant.

\- Mais père, elle me l'a deman- ouch !

Profitant de l'inattention de son adversaire, Isaya s'empressa de le faire ployer d'un coup de poing dans la rotule puis enchaîna par la rencontre de son genoux dans les côtes de l'infortuné. Alors qu'elle allait lui assener le tranchant de sa main sur la nuque, il se reprit et contra facilement l'attaque fourbe. Isaya compris alors qu'il ne se laisserait plus distraire et qu'il lui fallait être très rapide. Elle réussi, d'ailleurs à contrer son attaque frontale tout en se rapprochant du bastingage où elle se percha accroupie en équilibre dardant le phénix d'un sourire moqueur. Elle savait qu'il essaierait de la pousser dans les eaux sombres comme toutes les fois précédentes mais cette fois-ci elle était prête !

Comme prévu le commandant de la première flotte chargea et alors que sa main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, celle-ci se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir en avant. Prenant appui sur les épaules de son assaillant, elle détendis son corps souple et passa au dessus des cheveux blonds. Le poing lui frôla le ventre et ce qu'elle attendait arriva : le phénix basculait par dessus bord ! Elle se releva alors dans une roulade et sous les yeux ébahis d'une bonne partie de l'équipage venu observer le spectacle, plongea à la suite de leur commandant.

{-}

Se sentant tomber, le phénix eut un sourire quand à la manière dont la dragonnière l'avait passé par dessus-bord, elle l'étonnerai toujours. Il commença alors à transformer ses bras en ailes de feu bleu mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de se retourner et remonter au niveau du pont qu'une ombre aux cheveux blancs lui sauta dessus, ceinturant de ses propres bras les siens redevenant humains. Avant qu'ils ne tombent dans l'eau, il eut le temps de voir ses yeux ambrés pétiller de malice et une voix douceâtre lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle l'avait bien eut. La prise se fit plus forte, et la jeune femme l'enlaça entièrement lui coupant toute fuite, ils plongèrent alors tête la première dans les eaux froides.

S'attendant à se sentir mal, Marco fut surpris de ne pas souffrir plus que de mesure, seulement un léger malaise l'étreignait. Il ouvrit donc les yeux d'un coup et fit face à une dragonnière pleurant de rire et se tenant l'estomac, le tout dans une sorte de bulle transparente flottant à quelques mètres sous la surface. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa ceux de la jeune femme en face de lui ils étaient d'un vert profond. De surprise et de frustration suite à sa défaite, il fronça des sourcils et lui attrapa le poignet avant de la gronder.

\- Isaya, on avait dit plus de magie avant que tu te sois stabilisé !

La concernée répondit d'un sourire doux, au visage redevenu neutre, du phénix.

\- Je le sais plus que quiconque et justement le peu de pouvoir restant est devenu contrôlable, il y a déjà deux jours de cela .

Gêné par sa réaction, Marco relâcha délicatement la dragonnière et lui demanda :

\- Que veut dire ce changement ?

\- Cela veut dire que mon but est proche et que je vais vous quitter.

Quand il releva les yeux pour voir si la jeune femme était sérieuse, il ne rencontra qu'un regard serein. Elle avait tellement changé pendant ces deux mois passé à bord de leur navire. Sa vraie nature enjouée était réapparue malgré la rigidité de sa conduite sur certains aspects. Isaya semblait s'être épanouie et avoir repris confiance en elle-même. Même Ojutaï qui pouvait être rabat-joie parfois, se plaisait en leur compagnie. Tous ces entraînements, ces heures passées à la bibliothèque, ces histoires qu'elle racontait à l'équipage, pendu à ses lèvres rêvant d'un autre monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés ni que la bulle s'était enfoncée plus loin dans les profondeurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un raie de lumière filtre à travers la surface et inonde la bulle dans des milliers de petits cristaux scintillants. Marco remarqua que ceux-ci se reflétaient sur le visage d'Isaya et lui donnait une beauté irréelle, il la fixa une bonne minute avant de suivre son regard et découvrir les fonds marins comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ceux-ci fourmillaient de vie et de couleur, des coraux chamarrés se serraient à côtés d'algues translucides ondulant dans les courants marins, des poissons de toutes tailles et formes virevoltaient dans un ballet aquatique hypnotique. C'était tout bonnement splendide.

Alors qu'il observait des oursins se déplacer dans le fond de l'eau, Isaya attrapa sa main et lui désigna un point précis sous eux : un coquillage blanc en spirale hérissé de pointes. Elle tendit son autre main et prononça :

\- Komið til mín skel.

Ledit coquillage se mit à frémir puis s'éleva tranquillement dans leur direction jusqu'à traverser la bulle sans la percer pour se poser délicatement dans sa main . De plus près il était vraiment beau, en vérité Marco n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui, au fond de l'océan. Depuis qu'il avait décidé d'instruire la dragonnière sur son monde, il redécouvrait avec elle l'émerveillement pour chaque petites choses qui auparavant ne l'avait jamais intrigué. Même l'équipage le trouvait plus expressif.

Quand il releva les yeux de la coquille vide, Isaya lui souriait.

\- Cadeau ! Pour avoir réussi à nous supporter avec Ojutaï. Au passage, seul toi et le capitaine êtes au courant de mon intention de partir, garde cela secret pour le moment s'il-te-plaît.

Il hocha la tête sobrement pour la remercier et lui faire comprendre qu'il respecterait son choix.

Soudain la tête se mit à lui tourner et il serra son poing sur sa cuisse, finalement l'océan le rejetait, c'était trop beau pour durer plus longtemps. La dragonnière dû comprendre car son regard se fixa vers la surface et la bulle s'éleva doucement. En l'observant se servir de sa magie, Marco ressentit une sorte d'aura l'englobant, rendant ses yeux plus brillants, colorés, ses cheveux plus légers et sa peau presque scintillante. Il se demanda alors, perturbé, depuis quand il s'était mis à l'observer ainsi, à repérer chaque détails. Sa question resta sans réponses car la bulle venait de sortir de l'eau et se plaçait au dessus du pont où elle éclata. Les deux occupants atterrirent souplement sur leurs jambes.

Une cacophonie ambiante régnait sur le pont, beaucoup de pirate se gaussaient de leur commandant qui s'était fait avoir, d'autres encourageaient la jeune femme. Celle-ci riait de bon cœur avec Izou en s'éloignant vers les entrailles du navire, sûrement pour se doucher avant le repas. Une aura menaçante s'approcha à toute vitesse de lui et l'agrippa par le coude pour le mener dans un coin désert. Marco poussa un soupir.

\- Oui, Satch ?

L'homme à la coupe de banane tapait du pied nerveusement et se mit à déambuler devant son ami.

\- Vous êtes resté longtemps dans cette bulle. Au fond de l'océan. Seuls.

Voyant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, le commandant de la quatrième flotte se stoppa devant lui.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais plongé mais le dragon a dit que vous ne risquiez rien alors père n'a donné aucun ordre.

Marco soupira devant l'attitude de son ami, serrant toujours dans sa main le petit coquillage nacré.

\- Les pouvoirs d'Isaya se sont stabilisés. Nous ne craignions rien.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse à la question muette que je te pose.

Le phénix lâcha un petit rire et d'une tape sur l'épaule, dépassa son locuteur pour rentrer dans le navire afin de se débarrasser de la sueur due à son entraînement.

\- Tu t'inquiètes trop Satch.

Il n'entendit pas, ni ne vit la mine sombre de son ami dans son dos.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

[...]

Une fois sa douche prise, Isaya se dirigea vers la cabine du capitaine en compagnie d'Ojutaï, perché sur son épaule.

\- « Tu peux entrer il nous attends. »

La dragonnière franchit donc la lourde porte sans frapper.

Le grand homme les accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Assis toi donc Isaya.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa confortablement dans un large fauteuil en face du capitaine du navire.

\- Merci Edward, vous nous avez été d'une aide précieuse, je vous dois même la vie et je n'aurais de cesse de m'acquitter de cette dette. Si je peux vous apporter mon aide pour quoi que ce soit avant de partir, j'en serais très honoré.

\- « Ae Oquoa Ed. »

{-}

Le « père » du navire fronça les sourcils devant la jeune femme, la main sur le cœur. La détermination se lisait sur ses traits, une énergie farouche brûlait dans ses yeux ainsi qu'une reconnaissance sans faille. Ainsi elle partait déjà. Lissant sa moustache, le vieux capitaine réfléchissait.

\- Ne soit pas aussi formelle avec moi, s'il te plaît. Tu sais, parfois tu m'étonnes, comment une personne aussi jeune peut-elle être si sérieuse, dévouée pour une cause ? Quel âge as-tu déjà ?

\- Vingt-quatre ans. Et je suis désolée, Satch et Izou me disent tout le temps que je suis trop sérieuse mais disons que j'ai été élevé pour avoir un rôle important et lourd à porter.

\- Ah ah, ne soit pas désolé, ici tu n'as aucune obligation. Sois toi-même.

La dragonnière, se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil et Ojutaï se posa sur ses genoux.

\- « Edward, comme je t'avais prévenu, nous partirons prochainement. La terre ferme nous manque trop et nous avons une quête à embrasser. »

L'homme d'âge mûr poussa un soupir.

\- Je le sais bien mon ami mais comment allez-vous faire, nous sommes en plein mer actuellement.

\- «N'essaye pas de nous tromper pour retarder l'échéance, Isaya et moi-même pouvons sentir que l'on arrivera sur une île d'ici demain dans la nuit. »

Edward Newgate leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Au moins je sais que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans ce vaste monde. Mais Isaya es-tu sûre de vouloir affronter ce monde seule avec Ojutaï ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas capitaine, nous avons étudié ces deux derniers mois, je ne me jette pas dans l'inconnu. Et puis j'ai senti un fragment de mes pouvoirs sur l'île où nous allons débarquer, je serais donc déjà beaucoup plus stable. Sans oublier que je me suis entraîné durement avec les jumeaux, Satch et Marco.

Barbe blanche s'adossa totalement à son siège, rassuré du sort futur de sa protégée. Il en était venu à l'aimer comme sa propre fille, lui qui n'avait que des fils. C'est sûr qu'ils seront tristes quand ils apprendront son départ. Surtout ceux avec qui elle passait le plus de temps : Satch, Izou, Gil, Vista, les jumeaux Gabriel et Watson ainsi que Marco. D'ailleurs comment Marco réagira ?

\- Dites moi, avez-vous prévu de prévenir l'équipage ?

La dragonnière releva la tête et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de Newgate.

\- Non et je ne le souhaite pas, seul Marco est au courant. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les adieux.

Barbe Blanche tiqua, seulement Marco était au courant ?

\- Ne vas-tu pas regretter ton choix ? Certains t'en voudront.

\- Je le sais bien mais s'ils m'ont réellement accepté telle que je suis, ils comprendront. Non sans râler pour certains.

\- Tu as raison. Demain soir avant d'arriver, nous fêterons l'anniversaire d'un membre de l'équipage. Ojutaï tu me dois une revanche aux échecs. Quant à toi Isaya, fais moi plaisir, raconte nous tes contes et légendes. Après tout ton père n'était-il pas conteur ?

Elle lui sourit tendrement et acquiesça tout en se relevant pour se diriger sans un bruit vers la porte. Ce fut juste avant que la porte ne se referme doucement qu'il lui lança :

\- Je te souhaite un bon voyage et sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Que ta vie soit belle et que ton destin guide tes pas, dragonnière d'Erevan.

[...]

\- Gil, aurais-tu vu mes bottes ? Je ne les trouve pas.

Le médecin de bord apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre au fond de l'infirmerie, les fameuses bottes à la main, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

\- Oui, merci ! J'étais sûre de les avoir déposées sous mon lit.

Isaya entama un mouvement vers le médecin et tendit ses mains vers l'objet de ses recherches infructueuses mais Gil recula d'un pas les mettant hors de sa portée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant l'attitude du médecin de bord.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Gil ?

\- N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

La jeune femme blêmit quelques instants mais se reprit très vite et offrit un visage neutre à son vis-à-vis. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant, c'était impossible à moins que Newgate ou Marco aient vendu la mèche mais cela aussi était inconcevable. Elle reprit tout de même avec une once d'anxiété dans la voix.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Gil soupira puis rendit les bottes à la dragonnière.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente devant moi. Je sais très bien que tu t'es blessée au poignet i jours mais que tu n'as rien fait à part le bander.

Inconsciemment Isaya souffla de soulagement, ce n'était que ça !

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple foulure, je vais déjà mieux.

\- Mouais. Aller, dépêche toi de t'habiller, la fête bat son plein là-haut, ils ne nous laisserons rien à manger.

\- Je sais, je sais. Dis par pur hasard tu ne serais pas tomber sur ma-

\- Veste ?

Cette fois-ci le médecin lui tendait sa longue veste, un air blasé sur le visage. La jeune femme à la chevelure neige l'attrapa avec un sourire contrit puis l'enfila. Elle se retrouvait habillé des même vêtements avec lesquels elle était arrivé ici, c'est à dire ses bottes cuissardes, son pantacourt, sa chemise à col et son long manteau évasé à capuche. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans la peau d'une dragonnière et cela la rendait à la fois heureuse et anxieuse, c'est comme si elle avait presque oublié sa précédente existence depuis qu'elle était arrivé ici.

Mettant de côté ses états d'âme elle se tourna vers Gil afin de lui indiquer que cette fois-ci elle était prête pour monter sur le pont pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un des membre de l'équipage. Elle omit juste qu'elle se faufilerait hors du navire lorsqu'ils arriveraient enfin sur l'île dans la lui tendit galamment son bras, qu'elle attrapa avec un sourire puis se dirigea en compagnie du médecin vers le pont supérieur.

\- Ces vêtements te vont à ravir mais même s'ils ont été taillés pour que tu sois libre de tes mouvements et que tu restes discrète dans ton royaume, n'importe qui d'ici et un peu observateur remarquera que tu n'es pas de ce monde. Je te conseillerai quelque chose de plus sobre et féminin si tu veux passer inaperçu une fois arrivé.

La dragonnière se stoppa net dans le couloir menant au pont, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les rires joyeux de l'équipage.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

À présent elle regardait d'un œil méfiant Gil. Puis se reprit avant qu'il puisse parler.

\- Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Tu vas me répondre que c'est grâce à ta capacité d'observation ou ton instinct. Ou alors tu lis dans mes pensées. En tout cas sache que personne n'est au courant à part le capitaine et Marco.

\- Je me doutais que tu n'en parlerais pas et je garderais ma bouche close le temps de la soirée. Je ne te ferais pas la morale ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'apprécie Gil, rien ne t'atteint ni te perturbe.

Le médecin de bord glissa une bourse remplie dans la poche d'Isaya et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Tiens, ta paie. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as aidé à l'infirmerie. Et puis comme ça tu pourras t'acheter quelque chose de plus moderne et féminin.

La jeune femme grogna de mécontentement mais ne le contredit pas, il avait raison, ils auraient besoin d'argent.

Ils reprirent donc leur marche tranquille vers la source du brouhaha ambiant, où Isaya passerait sa dernière soirée avec l'équipage. Elle se sentait ni triste ni heureuse de les quitter. C'est juste qu'elle le devait, c'est tout et si le destin le voulait, leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau. À présent il lui fallait aller de l'avant et retrouver sa force d'antan, il lui restait juste nombre de marches à gravir avant de pouvoir rentrer parmi les siens mais ils y arriveraient, c'est certain.

C'est donc le cœur léger, prête à se faire le plus de souvenirs possible à cette dernière soirée, qu'elle franchit la porte du pont où des hommes déjà bien alcoolisés dansaient à en perdre haleine.

Isaya se sépara de Gil et se dirigea vers Marco et Satch qui discutaient calmement autour d'une coupe de saké. Elle les interpella :

\- Hey ! Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?

Le commandant de la quatrième division se décala pour lui laisser de la place sur le bout de couverture qui lui servait de tapis.

\- Bien sûr, ta compagnie dériderait peut-être la tête d'ananas. Je crois qu'il t'en veux pour le coup bas à l'entraînement.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de lassitude tout en portant sa coupe aux lèvres. Il semblait tout à fait calme mais la dragonnière jurerait que ce n'était qu'apparence. Quelque chose semblait le troubler, connaissant le commandant ce devait être important si même elle puisse le deviner.

Tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de faire un cadeau d'adieu à l'équipage et sortir Marco de ses sombres pensées, Isaya laissa Satch emplir son verre de saké. La solution lui apparut soudainement. Une histoire ! Maintenant que sa magie s'était stabilisée elle pouvait conter une légende ou l'une de ses aventures en y mêlant un soupçon de féerie. De plus le capitaine lui en avait parlé auparavant, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et celle d'Ojutaï pour les trouver concentrés sur une partie d'échec.

Inspirant un bon coup, la dragonnière se leva en interpellant Watson et Gabriel qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt.

\- Hey, les jumeaux ! Vous savez que vous vous battez comme des Traols ?

Un air dubitatif apparut sur leur visage, Watson répéta le nom des créatures sans vraiment en comprendre son sens. Gil non loin d'eux, rappela à la jeune femme que de telles créatures n'existaient pas dans ce monde.

L'échange finement orchestré attira l'attention d'une majeure partie de l'équipage. Et maintenant qu'elle avait capté leurs regards il ne restait plus qu'à leur en mettre plein la vue.

Bien sûr le médecin avait détecté ses intentions et l'aidait intentionnellement il enchaîna donc et Isaya l'en remercia d'un sourire.

\- As-tu déjà combattu des traols, dragonnière ?

Une voix s'éleva de la foule rassemblait sur le pont :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? À quoi ça ressemble ?

Leur curiosité était piquée , la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'à répondre à leur questions. D'ailleurs une myriade s'abattit sur elle.

\- Ça se mange ?

\- C'est une sorte d'animal ?

\- Tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec des traols ?

\- Dis, tu nous raconte !

Isaya souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, il ne lui restait plus qu'à honorer sa parole auprès d'Edward Newgate. Alors elle se planta au milieu du pont et débuta son récit.

\- La première fois que j'ai rencontré ces créatures, j'étais en mission pour mon roi, il soupçonnait une prochaine confrontation entre un clan des montagnes et l'une des forteresses du royaume. Nous avons été envoyés avec Ojutaï afin de prévenir une guerre intestine au royaume. Nous y sommes donc allé en tant qu'émissaires de la famille royale mais surtout en tant qu'espions !

Des murmures se propageaient autour d'elle, les pirates tels des adolescents étaient suspendus à ses lèvres attendant la suite et rêvant de voir les effluves de magie faire leur œuvre et donner vie à son récit.

\- Bien entendu la mission a tourné à la catastrophe. Le chef de clan Craig Dünn a déclaré que le chevalier-commandant Thylaq de la citadelle de Lôkm voulait attenter à sa vie car six de ses chevaliers s'étaient aventurés sur ses terres pour piller ses gens. Alors Craig Dünn les avait fait emprisonner pour l'exemple. Mais le problème dans l'affaire c'est que Thylaq avait reçu des informations comme quoi le clan avait fait pendre ses hommes, il voulait donc assouvir sa vengeance en se faisant justice lui-même. C'est à dire envoyer des assassins pour tuer Craig Dünn sauf qu'ils ont fait irruption dans la salle où j'étais reçu au moment même alors que j'essayais d'expliquer au chef de clan qu'une guerre ne devait pas avoir lieu. Bien sûr le chef de clan et ses hommes ont cru que j'étais de mèche avec eux.

En jetant un coup d'œil au capitaine du navire, Isaya relâcha une vague d'énergie magique. Ainsi elle dévoila aux yeux de tous une immense salle richement décorée aux poutres de bois gravées de runes et d'animaux, de lourdes tentures représentant des scènes de guerres pendaient aux murs de pierre et en son centre siégeait un trône, sur lequel un homme robuste était assis et tapait du point sur son accoudoir en désignant quatre hommes masqués ainsi que la dragonnière.

Soudain les personnes présentes dégainèrent toutes leurs armes et la fantasmagorique Isaya en fit de même puis plongea vers la sortie de la pièce. Par la suite l'image s'effaça pour laisser place à des tourbillons de flocons et une vingtaine d'homme armés d'épées encerclant la dragonnière.

Tout à coup un rugissement assourdissant retentit sur tout le pont et les hommes présents sentirent une ombre, immense et vive, frôler leur têtes à travers les flocons de neige. Ojutaï apparut alors se posant lourdement aux côtés de la dragonnière balayant de sa queue la moitié des hommes armés. Le vert éclatant de ses écailles tranchait avec la blancheur des flocons. La dragonnière bondit sur son dos et tous deux s'élevèrent dans les airs sifflants des montagnes. Alors celle-ci éclata d'un rire sauvage, ses cheveux bruns fouettant son visage au joues rougies par le froid.

Sentant qu'elle pouvait reprendre son récit, Isaya entama d'une voix amusée :

\- Heureusement qu'Ojutaï était là, sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à m'enfuir. Toujours est-il que j'étais pressé de faire part de ma découverte au roi dans les plus brefs délais afin de lever le voile sur ce malentendu et éviter une guerre.

La dragonnière prit une gorgée de saké puis continua. L'assemblée buvait ses paroles, ils semblaient même hypnotisés.

\- Malheureusement si j'avais été envoyé en personne négocier avec Craig Dünn c'est parce que son clan fait partie des plus puissants. En effet, ce qui fait leur spécialité est le dressage des Wyvernes.

Une main timide se leva, n'osant interrompre la jeune femme mais celle-ci invita le pirate à poser sa question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un wyverne ?

\- Une, pour être plus précise. Ce sont des créatures de la même famille des dragons mais pas de la même branche. Beaucoup plus petites qu'un dragon, elles ne crachent pas de feu, ne sont pas sensibles à la magie et ont un intellect équivalent à celui d'un cheval. En revanche, bien dressées, elles peuvent êtres redoutables en groupe. De plus le clan des Dünn les entraînent à traquer leurs ennemis. Autant vous dire que j'ai vite déchanté surtout qu'elles crachent un poison qui peut dissoudre les chairs.

À présent les hommes sur le pont s'amusaient des petites wyvernes ressemblant à de petits dragons sans les pattes avant et aux corps bien plus serpentins. Satch se faisait courser par l'une d'entre elle qui lui grognait dessus en ouvrant les ailes en grand. Bien qu'intangible et minuscule à l'heure actuelle, il n'en menait pas large. Certains de ces hommes se moquaient de lui à gorge déployées.

Quand le calme revint, la jeune femme aux cheveux neige reprit son récit.

\- Nous avons donc sentis avec Ojutaï que nous étions poursuivit et avons décidés de nous séparer. Avec moi sur son dos, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser correctement des wyvernes et je ne pouvais risquer de les mener au poste de relais le plus proche. Nos routes se sont donc séparées.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer, Isaya capta que Curiel mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose.

\- Oui Curiel ?

L'intéressé s'empressa de se faire entendre.

\- Mais si tu étais sur le dos de ton dragon et poursuivie par les créatures comment vous êtes vous séparés ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le pâle visage de la dragonnière alors que certains acquiesçaient à la question du commandant. Brisant le suspens Isaya lui répondit :

\- Et bien j'ai sauté.

\- Que- quoi ?!

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai des pouvoirs. De toute façon Ojutaï n'avait pas le temps de me déposer, j'ai donc sauté quand on est passé dans un nuage pour que les wyvernes ne me prennent pas en chasse. Et puis il suffit de demander poliment au vent un coup de pouce.

Le commandant suivit donc la chute rapide de l'apparition jusqu'à quelques centimètres de ses pieds où elle ralenti jusqu'à se poser délicatement. Satisfaites, la dragonnière continua.

\- Pendant qu'Ojutaï les semait à l'est, j'ai dû traverser à pied une forêt dense en direction du nord-ouest pour atteindre un poste de relais afin de transmettre un message de toute urgence à la capitale. Le problème c'est que je savais cette partie de la montagne infestées de créatures dangereuses mais mon devoir primait avant tout et c'était beaucoup plus rapide et court de passer par la forêt.

Newgate et Ojutaï l'observaient avec bienveillance et elle pouvait le ressentir, cette marque de tendresse lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Au début la traversée était plutôt agréable, il faisait jour, frais et la mousse couvrait le bruit de ma course me plongeant dans un monde de silence très agréable.

Des pins immenses poussèrent sur le pont, une lumière chaleureuse filtrait à travers les ramures où l'on pouvait distinguer de petites particules flotter, presque statiques. Une mousse d'un vert clair tapissait le sous-bois donnant une atmosphère étouffée et calme à la scène. De légers bruissements et craquements se faisaient entendre de temps à autre tel un murmure soufflé au creux d'une oreille mais sinon le silence était maître dans cet univers étrange et fascinant.

Soudain un hurlement inhumain brisa la plénitude et tranquillité des bois faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux chamarrés. Certains pirates sursautèrent lorsque le cri éclata, d'autres frissonnèrent quand il se termina dans un gargouillis guttural donnant à douter de l'identité de l'être l'ayant poussé.

\- Sur le coup j'ai tout de suite sût que j'étais entré sur le territoire de Traols. Normalement ceux-ci n'attaquent pas les humains mais poussés par la faim ils étaient tout à fait capables de traquer une humaine, seule.

La scène apaisante disparu pour laisser place à la dragonnière qui se plaça au centre du pont en posture de défense, prête à parer une quelconque attaque. Elle s'adressa à l'assemblée d'une voix calme.

\- Je savais que j'étais cernée mais je ne les voyais pas encore. Alors j'attendais prête à me battre.

Brusquement une créature humanoïde se matérialisa derrière un petit groupe de pirates, qui tirèrent leurs armes par réflexe. L'être velu était légèrement plus petit qu'Isaya mais faisait deux fois sa largeur, de longs bras pourvus de mains presque humaines pendaient le long de son corps au dos arqué. Ses pattes arrières se terminaient par des sabots fendus trépignant sur le pont. Sa peau noirâtre semblaient épaisse et dure, de courts poils rêches parsemaient sa chair. Mais le plus impressionnant était sa tête large que l'on devinait lourde où reposaient, sur les côtés et le sommet, quatre grandes cornes torsadées qui empaleraient n'importe qui.

Le traol s'anima quand la jeune femme claqua des doigts. Malgré son faciès plat et ses yeux enfoncés profondément dans leur orbite, il darda son regard de prédateur sur elle ouvrant grand une gueule pourvue de crocs impressionnants. Le même cri que le précédent sorti de sa gorge. Il se positionna donc sur ses quatre membres et chargea sauvagement la dragonnière qui l'esquiva au dernier moment. Emporté par son élan l'animal dérapa sur plusieurs mètres en direction du commandant de la cinquième division. Quand il fut à sa hauteur Vista dégaina par réflexe son épée pour l'arrêter mais la lame le traversa comme de l'air, après tout ce n'était qu'une apparition magique. Il lança à la jeune femme au milieu du pont un regard déçu, celle-ci rigola de sa mine déconfite.

Entre temps d'autres traols apparaissaient de ci de là parmi l'équipage. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne savait où donner de la tête jusqu'à ce que les créatures attaquent d'un même mouvement la silhouette prête à se défendre. La concernée marqua ses appuis puis bondit en arrière pour éviter la première salve d'attaquants, elle se repositionna plus loin et s'empara de petits couteaux de lancé immatériels. À présent quatre de ses assaillants gisaient à terre. Enfin elle empoigna deux de ses dagues accrochées à sa taille et cuisses afin de rendre la scène plus vivante elle avait décidé de la revivre qui plus est c'était le meilleur moyen de montrer à Vista et Marco à quel point leurs entraînements intensifs l'avaient aidé.

{-}

\- Vas y ! Tu vas les avoir !

-Attention derrière toi !

\- Wouah vous avez vu ce kick ?

\- C'est qu'elle se défend la petite, fout leur une branlée !

\- Ils sont trop nombreux elle ne va pas réussir, comment a-t-elle fait pour s'en sortir ?

Au fur et à mesure de leur questions et exclamations la vision se déroulait sous leurs yeux, semblant irréelle. Isaya virevoltait dans tous les sens, tranchant, plongeant, frappant, bondissant dans un ballet hypnotique et fascinant. L'équipage avait l'impression de vivre le combat qui malgré la dextérité de la jeune femme, semblait perdu d'avance.

En effet Marco voyait bien qu'elle s'essoufflait rapidement même si après leurs entraînements elle aurait pu tenir bien plus longtemps mais cela ne faisait pas parti de son histoire. La curiosité du phénix était donc piquée quand à l'issue de l'affrontement se déroulant à ces pieds. C'est donc perché dans la voilure à plusieurs mètres du sol qu'il reprit une gorgée de saké dans sa coupe tout en continuant à observer le déroulement du récit.

À travers ses paupières mi-closes il aperçut une ombre frôler la canopée ayant poussée sur le pont. Soudainement le dragon Ojutaï plongea vers le sol, toutes griffes dehors, tout en abattant certains arbres sur son passage. Sa maîtresse releva la tête et d'une pirouette esquiva la masse fondant sur ses ennemis et elle-même puis d'une volte se dirigea vers le mât où était perché le premier commandant puis se mit à l'escalader sous les yeux dubitatifs des pirates présents sur le pont. Mât qui d'ailleurs se changea en un immense pin déstabilisant quelque peu le phénix qui ferma quelques secondes les yeux.

Une voix douce s'éleva donc, tout proche de sa personne et lui susurra :

\- Ce n'est qu'une illusion, ouvre donc les yeux.

Quand ses paupière se relevèrent lentement, elles découvrirent alors une Isaya rayonnante de vie dû au combat précédent. Ses joues était rosies par l'effort, sa poitrine se relevait et s'abaissait rapidement, ses lèvres carmines entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle presque saccadé, ses yeux pétillaient de force et ses cheveux neige étaient emmêlés lui donnant un air un peu sauvage. En cet instant il la trouva magnifique et ne sut que répondre mais ses pensées furent de courte durée car le fantasmagorique dragon gonfla sa cage thoracique et ouvrit la gueule pour souffler un air brûlant chargé de flammes et de souffre sur les traols qui comprirent que la débandade serait leur seul échappatoire.

Sur le pont c'était aussi la panique, les pirates couraient dans tous les sens cherchant instinctivement à se mettre à l'abri et lorsque l'un des hommes passa dans le champ d'action du dragon et que son corps fut léché par les flammes, il poussa un glapissement fort peu viril mais fut surpris de ne pas sentir la morsure du brasier.

\- Hé les gars, ça ne fait rien c'est juste un peu chaud, c'est même plutôt agréable en fait.

Certains tendirent timidement leur main vers ladite source de chaleur et furent surpris par la découverte de leur camarade. Bientôt tous voulurent tester la sensation physique de l'illusion. Isaya mit fin à la vision, rendant au pont et au gréement son état naturel mais faisant s'élever quelques exclamations de protestation.

Avant de redescendre sur le pont, la dragonnière tendis sa main vers la marque du serment sur le poignet du phénix. Une douce chaleur s'échappa de sa paume mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit la jeune femme la retira rapidement. Puis elle lui offrit un sourire et il eu du mal à entendre les paroles chuchotées qu'elle lui lança avant de glisser le long d'une corde et d'atterrir sur le pont:

\- Je reprend ceci, prend soin de toi et de l'équipage. Adieu.

Quand sa chevelure le frôla il fut tenter de glisser ses doigts dedans mais tel un souffle elle avait déjà disparue et se retrouvait au centre du pont sous le flot d'éloges et de questions de la part de l'équipage.

Alors qu'il abaissait ses yeux sur son poignet il constata que la marque s'était elle aussi envolée. Ainsi c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Je reprend ceci. ». Inconsciemment il chercha à nouveau la dragonnière des yeux mais celle-ci était déjà devant son capitaine et s'inclinait discrètement vers lui, puis elle attrapa Ojutaï dans ses bras et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte menant aux entrailles du navire. Marco savait qu'elle allait récupérer son sac puisque le bateau atteindrait d'ici quelques minutes le port de leur tant attendue prochaine destination. Mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait cette porte il ne la reverrait certainement plus jamais. Son cœur eut donc un raté quand elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée, pour jeter un dernier regard sur les personnes présentes sur le pont, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. Puis la porte se referma sur elle comme on oublie un rêve.

"Adieu"...

* * *

 **Et voilà ceci clos la fin de ce chapitre 9 et vous aurez compris, c'est maintenant que débute la vraie aventure d'Isaya.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus mais j'espère que vos petits cœurs sont accrochés ;)**

 **Sur ce au chapitre 10 !**

 **Tendres baisers,**

 **April**


	12. Chapter 10

**Yop !  
**

 **Me revoici avec cette fois-ci le chapitre 10 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira car je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant. En tout cas ce chapitre fait prendre un tournant décisif à Isaya et Ojutaï, ainsi qu'à Marco.**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous dit à bientôt !**

 **PS: Un gros big up à 14\. allen pour sa fidélité et sa persévérance à suivre cette fic. Elle est un peu comme le marshmallow qui éclaire les ténèbres !**

 **Bise,**

 **April**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Une partie de ses certitudes et de sa détermination s'étaient envolés, c'est donc le pas léger mais le cœur serré qu'Isaya se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie et sa chambre de fortune. Ses affaires l'y attendait pour un nouveau départ. Tout en se déplaçant dans le navire, elle ne croisa personne, ils étaient tous occupés à faire la fête sur le pont sans se soucier de ce qu'il se tramait de ce côté-ci. Mais la jeune femme le sentait, d'ici peu de temps ils arriveraient sur une île. Elle avait hâte car elle savait qu'elle y trouverait un fragment de ses pouvoirs.

C'est donc presque impatiente qu'elle déboula dans la salle aseptisée plongée dans la pénombre. Les deux hublots dispensaient assez de lumière pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas mais pas assez pour remarquer les deux silhouettes figées près d'un placard dans le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre attenante à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit. Son sac débordait de nourriture, de livres sur ce monde mais aucuns vêtements ou affaires personnelles n'y étaient, ramenant Isaya à sa condition d 'étrangère. Cette pensée lui étreignit le cœur quelques secondes. Ojutaï, inquiet, se décida alors à lui parler :

\- « Oui nous sommes des étrangers dans ce monde mais nous rentrerons chez nous, j'en suis persuadé. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Ojutaï, je crois que j'aimais bien-

Le visage caché sous ses cheveux, Isaya ne termina pas sa phrase, mettant mal à l'aise le petit dragon qui n'arrivait pas à sonder les pensées de sa maîtresse. Mais avant qu'il puisse lui poser la moindre question, la jeune femme releva la tête et offrit un sourire à son compagnon.

\- Ce n'est rien du tout, juste un petit coup de stress avant de me lancer dans l'inconnu.

Pour une fois Ojutaï ne creusa pas plus. Sa maîtresse lui avait fermé ses pensées et elle semblait bien trop perturbée pour un simple coup de stress mais ce n'était pas le moment de douter, elle s'ouvrirait à lui quand elle le voudra.

Inconsciente de ses réflexions, Isaya terminait de se préparer. Elle récupéra ses couteaux de lancer, qu'elle fixa le long de sa ceinture, ses dagues qu'elle glissa dans leurs étuis le long de ses hanches et cuisses et enfin ajusta son manteau puis sa capuche. Après avoir balancé son sac sur son épaule elle caressa de sa main libre la selle et le harnais d'Ojutaï, un air nostalgique fiché sur le visage.

\- Gil en prendra soin, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra revenir ici pour les récupérer.

Le dragonneau grimpa le long de la jambe d'Isaya et se cala sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

\- D'ici ce jour ce sera moi qui te porterait jusque ici.

\- Allons-y.

La jeune femme ferma doucement la porte derrière elle puis quitta l'infirmerie sans se rendre compte qu'elle était suivie. Pour ne pas avoir à croiser qui que ce soit, elle passa par l'étage dédié aux commandants puis passa devant la salle d'entraînement pour enfin déboucher à l'air libre sur le pont arrière du navire. De là elle pouvait voir et entendre la fête battre son plein. D'un bond elle se jucha sur la rambarde et après avoir jeté un dernier regard en arrière, sauta vers les eaux sombres. Mais juste avant de fendre l'étendue glacée, une bulle se matérialisa l'englobant elle et Ojutaï. Le courant et le vent achevèrent le travail en les poussant doucement vers le rivage d'une masse sombre parcourut de points lumineux.

Les yeux rivés sur l'île, elle ne vit pas les deux hommes, pourtant éclairés par la lune, accoudés à la rambarde d'où elle venait de sauter. Elle ne les entendit pas non plus ni ne les vit sourire entre eux.

\- Tu as la même idée que moi Watson ?

\- Je crois bien que oui Gabriel, je crois bien que oui.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à piquer une chaloupe...

\- ...et suivre la demoiselle afin de découvrir...

\- ... ce qu'elle mijote !

[...]

Pendant ce temps Marco se trouvait dans l'une des salles de bains attenantes aux chambres des commandants. Assis sur un banc, il tenait dans sa paume le coquillage qu'Isaya lui avait offert. Quand il avait fait mine de retirer son pantalon, celui-ci était tombé de sa poche le stoppant net. Avec un soupir il le déposa précieusement sur sa chemise pliée puis retira le reste de ses vêtements afin de rentrer dans l'une des cabines.

Il espérait que l'eau chaude chasserait ses pensées moroses. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais plus il essayait de s'en débarrasser plus l'image d'Isaya envahissait son esprit. Il la revoyait plongé dans un livre sous un hublot, le soleil caressant son visage sérieux, puis la jeune femme apparaissait dans la salle d'entraînement, sérieuse et volontaire, ensuite à la cantine rigolant des blagues de Satch et des jumeaux, ou encore penché sur la rambarde, émerveillée par un banc de monstre des mers, ou encore le visage détendu et serein quand elle faisait des siestes sur le pont avant, protégée par son dragon qui montait la garde, et enfin il la revoyait virevoltant entre deux apparitions, contant ses histoires avec cet air vivant et volontaire qui la caractérisait si bien. Mais malgré toutes ces rémanences une image d'elle persistait, celle de la dragonnière, les yeux d'un émeraude pur, souriant tendrement dans le fond de l'océan, englobée de lumière et de milliers de cristaux colorés se reflétant sur sa peau. Oui cette image restait gravée dans son esprit.

L'eau coula longtemps jusqu'à ce que le commandant baisse la tête sous le jet d'eau fumante et serre les poings soudain il écrasa son poing rageusement contre le mur de la douche.

\- Sors de ma tête !

C'est alors qu'un léger coup retenti le long de la porte de la cabine, Marco se figea, se demandant qui avait bien pu le surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse. Reprenant contenance il coupa l'eau, plaqua d'une main ses cheveux en arrière et enroula sa serviette autour du bassin avant de sortir, le visage vide de toute expression. Il découvrit alors le médecin de bord assis sur le banc à côté de ses affaires et jouant avec son coquillage. Poussant un soupir il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Que veux-tu Gil ?

Le médecin lui tendit l'objet de son intérêt tout en lui posant une question :

\- Non, que veux-tu toi ?

Le phénix fit mine de ne pas comprendre et essaya de récupérer la fragile coquille mais le médecin retira sa main au dernier moment.

\- Est-ce bien ce que tu veux Marco ? Te raccrocher à ce qui sera bientôt un simple souvenir ou veux-tu la vérité ?

Marco grogna en abaissant la main. Il ne voyait pas de quoi son ami parlait, du moins il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Cette fois-ci Gil s'énerva :

\- Tu es loin d'être un idiot alors arrête ce petit jeu. La dragonnière, elle te plaît, assez pour te torturer l'esprit à te demander pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à la ranger dans un coin de ton esprit.

Le brun s'était relevé et surplombait désormais le phénix, le coquillage toujours en main.

\- Ouvre les yeux et arrête avec le rôle de celui qui ne ressent rien. Depuis deux mois tu t'es métamorphosé, tu as enfin affiché tes émotions et c'est Isaya qui t'y a aidé. Alors n'essaye pas de te convaincre que son souvenir s'effacera avec un peu d'alcool et une nuit dans les bras d'une autre femme.

Cette fois-ci le phénix tiqua et le ton monta d'un cran créant une atmosphère tendue.

\- Bordel, que veux-tu Gil ? Que je m'entiche d'une gamine d'un autre monde ? Je ne peux pas j'ai des responsabilités, un rôle à jouer-

\- Des responsabilités ? Tu te caches derrières elles pour te donner une excuse, en réalité tu es lâche.

Le médecin avait presque craché ses paroles avec mépris faisant bondir le commandant sur ses pieds, celui-ci agrippa la chemise de son ami.

\- Ne me traite pas de lâche, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Gil leva alors les mains en l'air et décida de couper court à la dispute. Le phénix le lâcha donc et se rassit sur le banc après avoir récupéré le coquillage. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le médecin s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

\- Si tu es si sûr de ton choix va donc la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et dit lui au revoir convenablement sinon tu le regretteras.

La porte se referma derrière lui plongeant la salle de bain dans un profond silence et laissant seul Marco et ses pensées. Tout en tournant et retournant la coquille nacrée entre ses doigts, le phénix se ressassait les paroles du médecin se demandant pourquoi il se sentait ainsi, faible et triste ? Plus il essayait de trouver la réponse, plus il avait l'impression que la réponse s'éloignait et se trouvait ailleurs. Il se débattait dans les méandres de ses pensées pour trouver une vérité qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

Alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec le précieux cadeau, une réflexion se faufila dans son esprit et plus il essayait de la rejeter plus celle-ci se peaufinait et s'aiguisait.

\- Skel...

Cette pensée ne lui plaisait pas car elle insinuait qu'il avait dorénavant une faiblesse mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait bien la jeune femme et que la savoir partie, lui étreignait le cœur mais il avait un rôle important à tenir ici et ne pouvait être égoïste. D'un autre côté elle lui avait donné plusieurs chances pour qu'il lui dise au revoir mais il n'avait jamais réagit comme il aurait dû. Gil avait raison il devait au moins lui dire adieu convenablement. Il n'essaierait pas de la convaincre de rester sur le Moby Dick mais il pouvait peut-être lui faire promettre de passer les voir de temps en temps.

C'est donc emplit d'une certaine inquiétude et excitation que le commandant s'habilla à la hâte avant de courir à travers les couloirs pour déboucher sur le pont où quelques pirates tenaient encore debout mais la quasi totalité avait rejoint son lit où dormait à même le pont. Il repéra rapidement son capitaine et d'un bond s'agenouilla devant lui. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Edward Newgate éclata de rire devant un phénix décontenancé.

\- Qu'attends-tu Marco ? Rejoins la mon fils, va lui dire au revoir.

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier et en quelque secondes il s'était transformé et se dirigeait vers l'île à la recherche d'Isaya.

{-}

Le capitaine observait son fils s'éloigner puis il appela le médecin de bord qui se cachait non loin.

\- Gil, sort de l'ombre.

\- Il est moins bête que ce que je pensais finalement. Mais tout de même quel dommage, une présence féminine était fort appréciable.

\- Je le sais, je le sais mais même Marco n'a pas réussi à lui faire oublier son monde.

\- Peut-être qu'il réussira au moins à la convaincre de revenir de temps en temps. Et que le doute s'insinuant dans son cœur lui donnera envie de rester dans ce monde.

\- Si tel est son envie et son destin, oui, sinon c'est inopportun de souhaiter entraver la liberté de quelqu'un d'autre pour son propre profit.

\- J'en suis conscient mais c'est bien de rêver de temps en temps.

\- Certes.

[...]

Isaya et Ojutaï avaient accosté l'île grâce à une plage de sable noir, une forêt à l'épaisse canopée leur faisait face, sur leur droite ils pouvaient distinguer au loin le port et une ville. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers les habitations illuminées, tous deux savaient instinctivement qu'ils devaient s'enfoncer dans la pénombre des arbres pour retrouver le fragment de pouvoir . S'ils tendaient l'oreille, c'est comme ci un léger murmure leur montrait la direction. C'est donc déterminés qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt tropicale. Au bout de quelques mètres Isaya s'arrêta et murmura un mot :

\- ljós.

Un globe lumineux apparut donc, flottant à hauteur de visage, il éclaira d'une douce lumière une ancienne route pavée, à l'abandon depuis bien longtemps. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément au cœur de la jungle, le murmure devenait de plus en plus audible. Mue par son instinct, Isaya louvoyait entre les immense racines vers cet appel, vers la partie d'elle-même qui lui avait été arraché.

Soudain le chemin inextricable fit place à une clairière dégagée au centre de laquelle un arbre centenaire se dressait, étendant fièrement ses lianes bien au dessus des autres arbres. À travers ses branches, les rayons de la lune filtraient tels des traits de lumière argenté. Le murmure s'était transformé en un chant, s'enroulant autour de la dragonnière, l'invitant à s'approcher. Comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme s'approcha d'une racine dépassant de terre et derrière celle-ci elle découvrit un cube qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, pulsant d'une douce lumière vert d'eau.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du cube, les yeux rivés sur celui-ci, un bruissement de feuilles retenti à l'orée de la clairière. Reprenant ses esprit, la dragonnière fit volte-face, dégainant au passage ses dagues. Scrutant les environs, la jeune femme augmenta la luminosité du globe au maximum, éclairant comme en plein jour.

\- Qui va là ? Montrez-vous !

Le silence lui répondit pendant quelques instants puis elle aperçut sur sa gauche des fougères se mouvoir jusqu'à ce que deux hommes s'approchent d'elle pour s'arrêter à une bonne distance. Elle les reconnut de suite.

\- Watson, Gabriel ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Gabriel se gratta l'arrière du crâne tout en rompant la distance les séparant, suivit de près par son frère. La dragonnière rengaina alors ses armes et soupira.

\- Hé, hé, on t'a suivit jusqu'ici. En vérité on était dans l'infirmerie pour- ouch !

Watson venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise. Il continua à la place de son jumeau qui lui lançait un regard noir.

\- On t'a vu partir alors la curiosité nous poussant, nous voici ici ! Haha. Mais dis nous, que fais-tu ici, tu comptes rentrer sur le navire après ?

Isaya baissa les yeux honteuse mais se reprit rapidement, elle avait pris sa décision.

\- J'ai passé de très agréables moments avec vous les gars et l'équipage, vous avez su m'aider quand j'étais désemparé mais-

\- Mais ?

\- Mais mon chemin avec vous s'arrête ici. Je dois tracer ma propre route afin de retrouver mes pouvoirs et rentrer chez moi.

Cette fois-ci Gabriel s'énerva.

\- Et alors c'est une raison pour nous abandonner sans dire au revoir !

\- Il a raison, tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir.

Isaya regardait à présent l'expression des deux jumeaux en face d'elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ils avaient tout deux l'air de deux gamins tristes qui se cachent derrière un masque de colère.

\- Aller les gars, ne faites pas la tête, vous saviez bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je partirai. Et puis les adieux ne sont pas vraiment fait pour moi.

Émus, les deux jeunes hommes sautèrent sur la dragonnière, l'enlaçant tout au chouinant.

\- Mais Isayaaaaa euh !

\- Ne nous laisse paaaaas !

Tant bien que mal, elle se dégagea de leur étreinte et réussit à les maintenir à une bonne distance.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, non plus.

Ojutaï rajouta un léger grognement menaçant à sa tirade, finissant de les décourager à tenter une nouvelle approche. N'osant plus s'approcher l'un des deux hommes se pencha derrière la jeune femme.

\- Dis, c'est quoi ce truc qui flotte derrière toi ?

Isaya se retourna, les invitant à s'approcher, tous trois s'accroupirent face au cube. Au vue de leur expressions émerveillées, la dragonnière sut qu'elle ne s'en sortirai pas avec une simple explication.

\- C'est une partie de mon pouvoir qui m'a été arrachée quand je suis tombé dans votre monde. En gros c'est une partie de moi, elle me confère des capacités spéciales, un peu comme un fruit du démon. Sans elle je suis incomplète et je ne peux pas utiliser mon pouvoir convenablement.

\- « Étant lié à Isaya, je dépend aussi de ces fragments, lorsqu'on les aura tous récupéré je retrouverait alors toute ma splendeur et ma force. »

La dragonnière ne savait pas s'ils comprenaient réellement. Leurs yeux passaient d'elle à Ojutaï puis au cube devant eux. Watson demanda alors à Isaya :

\- Et comment fais-tu pour les retrouver ?

\- C'est simple, lorsque je m'approche de l'un de ces fragments c'est comme ci il m'indiquait sa localisation, un peu comme des aimants qui s'appellent et s'attirent l'un l'autre. De plus je ne peux pas me perdre, car même si je ne connais pas la cartographie de ce monde par cœur, je sais toujours où je me trouve, où sont disséminés les différentes îles et comment m'y rendre.

\- En gros tu es une sorte de log pose humain ?

\- Euh oui on peut dire ça, c'est assez instinctif.

Leur regard se tournèrent à nouveau vers le fragment. Gabriel tendit sa main dans sa direction mais Isaya le stoppa net.

\- Stop ! Ça peut-être dangereux pour toi ! Tu n'as pas la même tolérance à la magie que moi, nous n'avons pas le même système de gestion des flux d'énergie alors n'y touche pas.

Gabriel replia sa main dans sa poche, quelque peu frustré. Son frère compatit à son désarroi.

\- Dis tu dois faire quoi maintenant pour que ce cube et toi ne fassiez plus qu'un ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai appris à l'académie. C'est plutôt le genre de cas qui n'est jamais sensé arriver alors je suis un peu perdue quand à la suite des évènements.

Alors que tous trois méditaient sur la question, Ojutaï capta une présence non loin d'eux se rapprochant à toute vitesse. Il grogna un avertissement à l'intention de sa maîtresse et des pirates, qui se mirent en position de défense, guettant grâce au globe lumineux, le moindre signe de vie.

{-}

Marco, sous sa forme de phénix, parcourait des yeux l'île plongé dans le noir. À présent il survolait une jungle dense, désespérant de retrouver la jeune femme. Plus le temps passait plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû attendre qu'il fasse jour au lieu de se précipiter comme un imbécile mais d'un autre côté il craignait que la dragonnière n'attende pas le lever de l'astre solaire pour quitter l'île pour une autre.

Alors qu'il était prêt à retenter sa chance au port, un éclat lumineux dans la jungle attira son attention. Il découvrit alors les ramures d'un arbre dominant de sa hauteur tous les autres et sous ses frondaisons un espace dégagé éclairé d'une lueur toute sauf naturelle. Restant sur ses gardes il amorça sa descente en cercles lents passant du phénix à sa forme hybride. Il repéra un trou dans la canopée où il s'engouffra pour se poser d'un pas léger sur le sol. En face de lui se tenait Isaya et les jumeaux de la quatrième division en position de défense. Ils se détendirent de suite sauf Gabriel et Watson qui se crispèrent légèrement prêts à déguerpir.

Le phénix souffla intérieurement maintenant qu'elle était là en face de lui, son esprit passait d'une pensée à une autre dans un flot continu sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quoi lui dire. En tout cas l'esprit de la dragonnière trahissait son étonnement et sa surprise. En quelques enjambées il la rejoignit et se planta face à elle. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut les jumeaux prêts à se faire la malle.

\- Watson, Gabriel, aucun ordre de débarquement n'a été donné à ce que je sache. Où pensiez-vous aller ? Votre commandant de division se fera une joie de vous accueillir à votre retour sur le navire. En attendant vous ne bougez plus d'un pouce, est-ce bien clair ?

Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur le visage du phénix, figeant sur place les deux compères.

\- C'est très clair commandant Marco.

\- On ne bouge plus.

\- Bien.

Durant tout l'échange entre les pirates, Marco n'avait pas quitté Isaya des yeux. D'un signe de la tête il lui fit comprendre de s'éloigner un peu des jumeaux pour discuter tranquillement. Elle le suivit silencieusement mais le phénix pouvait voir le doute sur son visage. Une fois à l'écart, voyant qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer, la dragonnière devança le pirate.

\- Je suis désolé pour Watson et Gabriel, j'aurais dû être plus prudente et faire attention à ne pas être suivie.

Intérieurement le phénix était en ébullition mais son visage n'exprimait rien à part un désintérêt léger. Il reprit cependant se demandant il pouvait amener le sujet.

\- Tu as déjà trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

\- Oui mais c'est un peu compliqué, je ne sais pas trop comment procéder.

Elle désigna alors du menton le cube autour duquel les jumeaux, ayant déjà désobéit, gravitaient fascinés. Le commandant ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec la jeune femme. Après une bonne inspiration il se lança:

\- Hum, es-tu sûre de devoir continuer de ton côté ? Car même si le capitaine ne peut se détourner de son but, je pense qu'il est prêt à te donner un coup de main dans tes recherches. Et puis il te sera plus facile d'écumer l'océan à bord de nos navires plutôt que de devoir embarquer sur d'autres bateaux où tu ne seras pas sûre d'arriver à destination.

Voilà, c'était dit, même si c'était d'une manière détournée, il espérait que la dragonnière comprendrait le sens caché. Et puis merde, après tout ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire dans les sentiments. Il guettait donc la réponse d'Isaya, anxieux pour la première fois de sa vie. La jeune femme secoua la tête doucement et le couvrit d'un regard bienveillant. Mais bon sang, à quoi pouvait-t-elle penser ?

\- C'est très aimable de ta part et de celle du capitaine mais je pense que vous en avez fait assez pour moi. Comme tu le dis toi-même Edward ne peut se détourner de son objectif et ni moi du mien. Il devient urgent pour Ojutaï et moi-même de recouvrir nos forces sans avoir à dépendre des autres. Nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi, après tout je viens d'un autre monde et il me tarde d'y retourner.

{-}

Malgré l'aplomb des paroles de sa maîtresse, Ojutaï sentait que celle-ci n'était pas aussi assurée que ce qu'elle laissait penser au pirate mais il n'intervint pas, cela ne le regardais pas. Il ne comprendrait jamais entièrement les sentiments humains et puis il devait surveiller les deux vermisseaux qui étaient bien trop proches du cube de pouvoir. Il lui tardait de retrouver sa grandeur d'origine, ainsi plus personne ne le regarderais de haut.

{-}

Un doute, tel du poison, s'insinua dans son cœur. Les paroles de Marco, bien que déguisées, prouvaient l'affection qu'avait l'équipage envers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait autant d'attentions et de gentillesse, tellement de personnes étaient entrées dans sa vie. À présent elle avait peur de trop s'attacher à eux puis de le regretter. Après tout elle n'était pas de ce monde, certes ici on l'a traitait comme n'importe qu'elle jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans et c'était plutôt agréable de ne plus avoir le, si lourd à porter, rôle de gardienne et protectrice d'un royaume. Mais tout un pays comptait sur elle et sa capacité à remplir son rôle. D'un autre côté est-ce que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de sa disparition pour elle et non ce qu'elle incarne ? Elle en doutait. Qu'étais-t-elle à présent ? Une dragonnière où une jeune femme perdue dans un monde inconnu ?

Inconscient du débat interne de la jeune femme, Marco se passa la main sur les yeux puis releva la tête, déterminé.

\- Écoute moi bien Isaya Bengali, je me fiche que tu viennes d'un autre monde, je souhaite juste que tu ne disparaisses pas comme tu es apparues, en un instant. Même si tu ne restes pas avec nous, rejoins-nous de temps en temps histoire que tu puisses reprendre des forces et compter sur l'équipage pour t'aider. Nous avons juré à Ojutaï de t'aider et te soutenir et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

Une porte dans le cœur d'Isaya venait de s'ouvrir et lui laissait le choix de la franchir ou non. Elle pouvait mettre ses doutes de côtés pour le moment. En effet, pour le moment la jeune femme aux cheveux neige ne pouvait choisir entre rester et peut-être le regretter ou partir définitivement et se renfermer sur elle-même. Marco venait de lui offrir l'échappatoire qu'elle recherchait : celui de prendre son temps et de faire à sa guise.

L'âme plus tranquille et reconnaissante, elle offrit au phénix un sourire rayonnant qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser ledit pirate. Elle ne se l'expliquais pas mais après tout, elle s'était attaché à lui, cet homme qui semblait désabusé mais qui en réalité cachait au plus profond de lui ses émotions. Il était comme elle, elle qui cachait ses peurs et ses cauchemars pour ne laisser paraître que son côté doux, joyeux ou sérieux.

\- D'accord ! Je voyagerais avec vous une partie du temps mais lorsque je sentirai un fragment je vous laisserai pour suivre ma quête.

Malgré son air impassible, la dragonnière voyais bien que le phénix montrait son contentement grâce à son regard un peu plus brillant que d'habitude. Pour ne pas se stopper dans son élan elle tendit la main vers celle de Marco.

\- Je peux ?

Le concerné acquiesça, curieux.

\- Comme j'ai repris notre serment, je vais en créer un nouveau comme ça je saurais où vous retrouvez quand on se séparera. Répète après moi.

Marco se plaça comme la dragonnière le lui avait indiqué la dernière fois et l'observa activer sa magie. La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il l'observait beaucoup quand elle utilisait son pouvoir, en même temps, elle devait lui paraître étrange. Se demandant depuis quand elle se souciait de ce que Marco pouvait penser d'elle, la dragonnière concocta une incantation. Puis faisant fi de sa gêne, elle lui appris le sort dans sa langue puis ils le récitèrent ensemble.

\- Um galdra, ég binda mig til þessa veru. Getur hann finnst örlögum mínum.

\- Par la magie, je me lie à cet être. Puisse-t-il ressentir ma destinée.

La chaleur caractéristique au sort se déposa sur leurs poignets et leurs corps parurent plus légers. Lorsque la marque s'apposa une partie d'énergie leur fut aspiré. Marco observait la nouvelle marque, verte cette fois-ci.

\- Elle me permettra de savoir où tu es, toi et l'équipage, comme ça je pourrais vous retrouvez plus facilement. Bien sûr ça marche dans les deux sens. Sinon si les symboles s'assombrissent cela signifie que l'autre porteur est en danger ou blessé et quand elle disparaît...

\- Quand elle disparaît ?

\- Quand la marque disparaît, cela symbolise la mort de la personne.

Le pirate en face d'elle semblait pensif. Peut-être était-ce un fardeau pour lui ? Mais c'était le meilleur moyen de les retrouver. Le commandant offrit un léger sourire à la jeune femme qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Merci, ça va être pratique. Ça assure un peu le rôle d'une vivre card.

Isaya ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet que la voix d'Ojutaï éclata dans son esprit, la faisant grimacer.

\- « Isaya ! Les jumeaux ! »

La dragonnière se retourna précipitamment pour découvrir Gabriel prêt à se saisir du cube et Watson tentant de le retenir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Gabriel, non !

\- Je dois le prendre, il m'appelle. Tu n'entends pas ?

\- Arrête !

Plus que quelques centimètres et Gabriel touchait le fragment, plongeant en avant Isaya tendit le bras et comme au ralenti, se sentit tomber vers le sol jusqu'à ce que ça main atteigne le cube puis s'en empare.

Subitement un éclat aveugla les jumeaux, Isaya et Ojutaï. Ils se sentirent comme aspirés par une force impossible à contrer. L'air leur manqua, comprimant leurs poumons et ils tombèrent dans ce qui semblait une infinie de blanc.

[...]

Ébahi, Marco observait l'endroit où ses camarades se tenaient. À présent il était vide de toute présence. Pendant quelques secondes il resta planté debout, immobile mais il reprit très vite ses esprits et d'un bond, plongea à l'endroit même où ils étaient i peine une minute mais il ne restait rien à part les plantes poussant sous l'arbre.

Puis il remarqua le silence, pesant enfin plutôt l'absence totale de bruit, c'est comme si la jungle s'était tue. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la lumière avait elle aussi disparue, seule la lune éclairait légèrement la scène. Quand il se retourna pour scruter les environs, son pied percuta quelque chose: c'était le sac d'Isaya gisant par terre.

Le commandant commençait à paniquer, alors de ses flammes bleues, il éclaira l'endroit mais ne trouva aucun indice quant la disparition de ses compagnons. Seul le souvenir d'un flash aveuglant, persistait sur sa rétine. Puis il se rappela subitement de la marque sur son poignet. Alors qu'il baissait les yeux dessus, il se figea. La marque n'y était plus, sa peau était nue de tout symbole.

Il se mit à trembler et tomba à genoux sur le sol où de rage il frappa encore et encore la terre jusqu'à ce que ses poings se recouvrent de sang. Mais il n'en avait cure car ceux-ci guérissaient au fur et à mesure. Non ce qui obnubilait ses pensées étaient les paroles d'Isaya proférées un peu plus tôt: «Quand la marque disparaît, cela symbolise la mort de la personne.»

[...]

Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à compresser ses poumons, tordre ses intestins et piétiner son cerveau, autant dire que la sensation était tout sauf agréable. Soudain l'air revint et elle put emplir ses poumons à satiété. Avalant goulument l'oxygène si précieux à sa survie elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il faisait jour et que la jungle avait fait place à une prairie verdoyante.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et se redressa sur ses genoux pour observer Watson à quatre pattes, rendant son estomac dans une touffe d'herbe. À ses côtés, Gabriel semblait toujours sonné et de la bave s'écoulait de son menton quand à Ojutaï, le petit dragon tremblotait à quelques centimètres de sa maîtresse.

Se sentant mieux, Watson se traîna jusqu'à la dragonnière tandis que le reste du groupe se remettait de ses émotions. Une étendue d'herbe et de fleur avait pris place sous leurs yeux ébahis. Alors Watson poussa un cri de surprise.

\- Mais bordel où est-ce qu'on est ?!

Soudain la terre se mit à légèrement trembler, une forme sombre à l'horizon s'approchait de leur groupe rapidement. Tout d'abord inquiète, Isaya reconnu ensuite en cette masse, une troupe de cavaliers fonçant dans leur direction. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit mais ce n'étais pas possible. Puis Ojutaï confirma ses pensées:

\- «Nous sommes à Erevan Isaya, nous sommes de retour dans notre monde.»

Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui doré du dragon, oubliant Watson qui criait que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir, elle oublia aussi Gabriel se traînant par terre, le visage aussi vert qu'une plante. Elle occulta même le groupe de cavaliers s'approchant à vive allure. Ses pensées étaient uniquement tournées vers ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant présent. Pendant ces deux derniers mois la dragonnière s'était déjà imaginé comment elle vivrait ce moment tant attendu mais la jeune femme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça. Était-ce de la déception ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour c'est ainsi que se clôture ce chapitre 10.**

 **Comme vous vous en doutez, ça va être un peu le bazar pour Isaya et ses compagnons dans le prochain chapitre. J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour la suite.**

 **Sur ce à la prochaine !**

 ***Se sauve en sifflotant** **(^3^)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Yop !  
**

 **Et voici le chapitre 11. Trois chapitres comme ça d'affilé, je dois avouer être plutôt fière de moi. Maintenant je vais pouvoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Direction la mer ! J'ai décidé de me prendre quelques vacances.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui sera un tournant dans la vie d'Isaya.**

 **Baisers salés,**

 **April.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

\- « Isaya !»

\- Hey ! Isaya, bon sang répond, ils arrivent qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils sont armés !

\- « Dragonnière, voyons reprend toi !»

\- Gabriel réveille toi ! Isaya a pété les plombs.

Des voix lointaines résonnaient dans son esprit mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, était-elle vraiment chez elle ou était-ce une illusion ? Pourquoi était-elle prise de panique à l'idée d'être à Erevan ? Ses pensées tournaient à une vitesse folle sans que la dragonnière ne puisse vraiment s'y raccrocher, elle se sentait couler sous ce flot inarrêtable.

Le sol tremblait de plus en plus et la masse de cavaliers s'approchaient à une vitesse folle. Soudain la jeune femme sentit une présence rassurante dans son esprit : Ojutaï ! Il était là, proche et instillait en elle des murmures apaisants, la guidant à travers les méandres de son esprit jusqu'à la surface d'où elle émergea en clignant des yeux. Se reprenant tout de suite elle analysa la situation. Watson paniquait en secouant son frère, toujours inconscient, blême. Ojutaï la regardait intensément, perché sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chevaux se rapprochant rapidement, il lui fallait réagir maintenant.

\- Watson calme toi, cache tes pistolets et ceux de ton frère dans ton sac de toile, maintenant ! Ne prends pas la parole, contente toi de te faire discret. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous venez d'un autre monde !

Le ton autoritaire de la dragonnière calma instantanément le pirate qui s'empressa de suivre ses ordres.

\- Ojutaï, vite dans le sac ! Watson, prend en soin.

Une fois le dragon caché, Isaya se mit sur ses deux jambes et fit face aux guerriers plus qu'à une trentaine de mètres. Dorénavant ils pouvaient entendre clairement le cliquetis métallique des mors et des étriers. Un hennissement puissant retenti, ils pouvaient presque sentir l'air expulsé des naseaux des bêtes. Isaya se retourna une dernière fois vers Watson.

\- Surtout pas de gestes brusques, je m'occupe de tout. Fais moi confiance.

Puis les cavaliers furent sur eux décrivant de rapides cercles autour du groupe immobile. Les sabots de leurs montures dégageaient une grande quantité de poussière rendant la visibilité médiocre. Isaya passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger et essayer de repérer le blason du clan sur les tapis de selle des chevaux.

\- «Je ne ressens pas d'animosité venant de leur part, attendons de voir.»

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut une éternité, la ronde se stoppa. Maintenant que le nuage de poussière était retombé, ils purent apercevoir les tenues chamarrées des cavaliers. Ceux-ci portaient des sortes de tuniques colorées avec des jambières d'équitation. De longues plumes égayaient leurs cheveux tressés, agrémentés de quelques perles. Certains avaient à la taille de longs poignards incurvés, quant aux autres, des arcs reposaient sur leurs épaules. Mais le plus impressionnant étaient les lances pointées dans la direction d'Isaya et des jumeaux, formant un mur entre eux et le petit groupe immobile.

Subitement un espace se créa entre les longues lances, faisant place à une cavalière juchée sur un étalon noir. Isaya reconnue celle-ci lorsqu'elle se plaça à sa hauteur.

\- Miri Levan.

\- Dragonnière Bengali.

Les armes se relevèrent à l'évocation du titre de la jeune femme. La cavalière posa le pied à terre, découvrant alors ses cheveux masqués par un voile rouge. Ils étaient du même blanc que ceux d'Isaya à la différence près des fils d'argent parcourant la longue tresse de Miri. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le visage quelque peu ridé de la sexagénaire et riva son regard dans celui d'un bleu pur de son aînée. Une rangée de dents blanche se découvrirent quand Miri Levan s'exprima :

\- Et bien dragonnière, je n'ai faillit pas vous reconnaître avec vos cheveux semblable aux miens. Quel bon vent vous amène sur mes terres ? Je ne vois point votre dragon et vous êtes en une bien étrange compagnie.

Watson se figea lorsque le regard perçant de la vielle femme se posa sur lui et son frère.

\- Certaines circonstances exceptionnelles m'ont amené ici. Mais pourquoi tant de prudence à notre égard ? Votre clan a toujours été accueillant envers les étrangers et gens de passage, me semble-t-il.

Miri offrit un sourire à la dragonnière.

\- Bien sûr et nos règles d'hospitalité n'ont pas changés. Non en réalité une troupe de brigands a profité de l'absence de nos plus forts guerriers pour mener un raid sur notre campement afin de voler quelques chevaux, il y a de cela une semaine. Nous revenons tout juste de leur cache.

C'est en posant les yeux sur les vêtements de la vieille femme, en effet tâchés de sang, qu'Isaya comprit le sort des voleurs.

\- À priori ledit problème a été réglé.

\- En effet. Mais ne nous tracassons par avec ses histoires sanglantes, puis-je vous convier à séjourner le temps qu'il vous faudra dans notre camp ? Votre compagnon là-bas ne me semble pas au mieux de sa forme. Peut-être voudrez-vous aussi en profiter pour envoyer un message à la capitale ?

La dragonnière jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et remarqua que Gabriel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, il semblait même plutôt mal en point. Elle n'hésita donc pas longtemps. La jeune femme s'inclina face à la dirigeante du clan Levan.

\- Ce sera un honneur de profiter de votre bonté.

\- Vous êtes donc mes invités pour le temps qu'il vous siéra.

La sexagénaire frappa dans ses mains et quelques hommes scellèrent des chevaux sans cavaliers, à la hâte. Un homme d'âge mûr présenta une monture à Watson qui lança un regard à la dragonnière. Celle-ci l'encouragea à s'emparer des rênes puis à s'installer en selle, ce qu'il fit non sans mal faisant pouffer quelques hommes témoins de la scène. Deux autres s'occupèrent de soulever délicatement Gabriel puis le glissèrent devant Watson et lui expliquèrent comment le pirate devait faire pour à la fois contrôler sa monture et soutenir son frère afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

Quant à Isaya, Miri elle-même lui présenta une petite jument alezane, racé, qui ne manqua pas de plaire à la dragonnière. Elle lui caressa donc le chanfrein, admirative.

\- Très belle bête. Votre clan m'étonnera toujours pour la beauté de ses chevaux, Miri.

La vieille femme apprécia la remarque et accepta volontiers le compliment.

\- Entre bons cavaliers on se comprend. Après tout chevaucher un dragon doit être bien plus compliqué.

Tout en se hissant sur sa jument, qui fit un léger écart, Isaya se mit à rire. Elle se souvenait de ses débuts peu concluants sur Ojutaï.

\- En effet, ce n'est même pas comparable. Disons qu'il faut aussi un bon estomac.

C'est donc complices que les deux femmes se mirent en route, sonnant le départ pour tout le groupe.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence à une allure modérée afin d'épargner Watson, qui se révélait être un piètre cavalier, et Gabriel qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. C'est donc volontiers qu'Isaya accepta de faire la course avec un jeune homme du groupe, jusqu'au campement dont les tentes et yourtes se dessinaient au loin.

Pour donner le départ, Miri Levan elle même plaça son étalon entre les deux compétiteurs qui se penchèrent en avant, près à lancer leurs montures piaffant d'impatience. Le signal ne tarda pas et Isaya relâcha un peu les rênes, libérant ainsi la jument qui bondit en avant. La jeune femme sentait les muscles de l'animal se contracter sous l'effort, augmentant sa vitesse encore et toujours. Elle se pencha encore plus sur l'encolure afin de ne pas déstabiliser sa monture. Le sifflement du vent et le choc des sabots sur le sol grisèrent Isaya qui jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, le garçon la rattrapait puis il la dépassa mais elle savait qu'il poussait son cheval à entamer sa vitesse maximale trop tôt, ils leur restaient en tout une centaine de mètres avant le campement. Voyant l'autre animal la doubler, la petite alezane tenta d'accélérer afin de le rattraper mais Isaya l'en empêcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une cinquantaine de mètres. Là elle lâcha carrément les rênes indiquant à sa monture qu'elle avait le champs libre. La jument ne se fit pas prier et Isaya eut la sensation de voler sur le dos d'Ojutaï lorsqu'elles dépassèrent leur adversaire puis entrèrent en trombe dans le campement sous les acclamations des résidents. Un rire sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge et elle oublia pendant quelques instants sa situation et se revit sur le dos de son dragon à la cime des nuages, libre.

Profitant encore un peu de cet éclat de bonheur, elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du camp avant de finalement mettre la jument au trot puis au pas pour enfin rejoindre Miri devant une immense tente ouverte sur les côtés, soutenue par de nombreux piquets en bois. La chef de clan confia le cheval au jeune homme qu'Isaya venait de battre, il s'agissait en réalité de son neveu d'à peine seize ans, qui d'après la tête qu'il tirait, était blessé dans sa fierté de cavalier. Sa tante le consola en lui expliquant qu'il s'améliorerait en grandissant.

Miri Levan invita la dragonnière a s'asseoir sur de somptueux tapis où Watson l'attendait louchant sur une table basse recouverte de gâteaux en tout genre et de thés odorants. D'ailleurs il demanda comment se portait son frère et où il se trouvait car précédemment trois femmes l'avaient emporté dans une yourte.

\- Votre frère se trouve dans la yourte où vous dormirez ce soir. Nos soigneurs l'ont ausculté et il semblerait qu'il ai subi un choc physique mais il s'en remettra rapidement avec du repos, pour le moment il dort toujours. Quand à vous dragonnière pour ce soir, vous pourrez vous installer dans ma propre yourte.

Avant qu'elle ne continue sur sa lancée, Isaya l'arrêta :

\- Je dormirais avec mes hommes, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi.

Miri la sonda du regard un long moment puis se mit à sourire en invitant Watson à se délecter des mets présent sur la table. Ne se faisant pas prier et rassuré quand au sort de son jumeau, il piocha dans un bol emplit de biscuits.

Tout à coup la voix d'Ojutaï toujours caché dans le sac retenti dans l'esprit du goinfre et de la dragonnière. Isaya ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à siroter son thé quand à Watson il avala de travers un bout de gâteau, une tasse de thé lui évita l'étouffement.

\- « Watson ! Ce n'est pas le moment de manger, dépêche toi de rejoindre Gabriel au cas où il se réveillerait et commencerait à brailler tout haut qu'il vient d'une autre dimension. Et débrouille toi pour que vous soyez seuls. »

Le pirate reprit contenance et empoigna quelques loukoums qu'il enfourna dans sa poche tout en mettant du sucre partout. Puis il se tourna vers la chef du clan et tout en s'inclinant respectueusement lui demanda s'il pouvait se retirer afin d'aller aux côtés de son frère. Miri le congédia de bonne grâce et Watson commença à s'éloigner mais il revint bientôt sous la tente sous les injections du dragon.

\- « Crétin d'humain, le sac ! »

Le précieux objet en sa possession, le pirate fila à toute vitesse vers la yourte qu'un soigneur lui indiqua. Quand il fut hors de vue, la dragonnière reporta son regard sur la vieille femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Isaya poussa un soupir.

\- Posez vos question Miri Levan même si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y répondre.

La concerné s'excusa de son impolitesse et se resservit du thé.

\- Une foule de questions se bouscule dans mon esprit et malgré ma capacité à décortiquer tout les scénarios possible, il me manque des éléments cruciaux sans lesquels je ne peux résoudre le puzzle complet.

\- Vous êtes une femme dangereusement intelligente. Mais peut-être pourrais-je donner réponse à quelques questionnements.

\- Vous m'en voyez fort aise. Disons, tout d'abord, que je suis curieuse quant à votre apparence physique.

La dragonnière attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, autrefois bruns.

\- Un accident. Un sort trop puissant, le drain d'énergie ne s'est pas fait sans effets secondaires.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé mais après tout, vous les dragonniers ne vous souciez pas de l'apparence physique.

\- Non vous avez raison, l'académie banni ce genre de pensées secondaires qui pourraient détourner un dragonnier de sa cause.

Les deux femmes se turent le temps de boire quelques gorgées de thé. Mais l'aînée ne put retenir bien longtemps sa langue.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez changé depuis la dernière fois que je vous ai vu. Si ma mémoire est bonne cette rencontre date d'i peu près deux ans et demi.

\- C'est exact, lors d'une réunion au château entre les officiers de l'armée. Et en quoi ai-je changé ?

\- Votre regard est moins dur, cassant. Cet air distant, rigide et strict ne se dégage plus de votre personne, vous me semblez plus en paix avec vous-même, apaisée.

\- Vous deviez alors, avoir une piètre opinion de moi par le passé.

\- À vrai dire, personne ne voulait traiter des affaires d'états avec la dragonnière d'Arakum de peur de lui déplaire.

\- Certes, mais nous étions à l'époque en état de guerre, je n'avais donc pas le temps de me soucier de l'aura qui se dégageait de ma personne.

-Tout à fait. Toujours est-t-il qu'à présent vous ressemblez plus à l'idée que l'on se fait d'une jeune femme de votre âge. Peut-être est-ce dû à votre soit disant disparition de ces deux derniers mois. Ou alors est-ce une couverture pour une quelconque mission ordonnée par le roi ?

Le visage d'Isaya se ferma et sa personnalité d'avant reprit le dessus, comme si le fait de l'évoquer pouvait l'éveiller à nouveau. C'est donc d'un ton tranchant comme une lame qu'elle s'adressa à la sexagénaire en face d'elle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ma personnalité vous concerne. Je vous saurez grès de taire les quelconques insinuations me concernant qui vous viendrez à l'esprit. Quant au sujet de mes activités de ces deux derniers mois, je ne vois en aucun cas en quoi cela vous concerne Miri Levan.

Un silence pesant s'éleva sous la tente, la chef de clan reposa lentement sa tasse de thé comme si le moindre geste brusque pouvait augmenter la tension régnant entre les deux femmes. Inconsciemment Isaya avait activé son pouvoir et ses yeux émeraudes, chargés de puissance dégageaient une aura glaciale et autoritaire, tout dans son attitude et sa posture indiquait à la vieille femme que la dragonnière ne tolérerait aucun autre affront mais cela confirmait ses dires, elle cachait quelque chose. Une mission secrète ou quelque chose d'encore plus gros ?

Préférant jouer la carte de la sûreté, la chef de clan s'inclina respectueusement face à la jeune femme.

\- Veuillez pardonner mes avanies Dragonnière Bengali, loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser. Je vais à présent me retirer pour donner les instructions pour le souper. En attendant vous pouvez circuler librement dans ce campement.

\- Très bien, faites moi parvenir du papier et de l'encre je dois envoyer une missive de toute urgence.

\- Il sera fait selon votre volonté, Dragonnière.

Avant de se retirer définitivement Miri s'inclina une dernière fois puis disparu dans la cohue du camp. Les épaules d'Isaya se mirent légèrement à trembler mais elle eût juste le temps de se reprendre quand le neveu de la vieille femme se présenta avec plusieurs feuilles de papier et enveloppes, une plume, de la cire et une bougie. Ne se départant pas de son masque, Isaya le congédia sèchement, le garçon ne se fit pas prier et déguerpi sans demander son reste.

Attrapant une feuille et la plume, Isaya s'appliqua à rédiger une lettre pour son maître à l'académie. Elle lui raconta de façon succincte les événements passés des deux derniers mois en omettant son amitié avec les pirates. De toute manière cela ne regardait qu'elle-même et le roi serait peut-être amené à lire cette missive. Une forte émotion s'empara tout de même d'elle quand sa plume souligna les mots : trahison et Jace. C'est donc le cœur gros qu'elle glissa la lettre dans son enveloppe, puis qu'elle mit à fondre un peu de cire avant de la couler sur le papier pour enfin y apposer sa bague qui lui servait aussi de sceau. Quand elle releva la main droite, le symbole d'un dragon et d'une épée y figurait.

Son devoir fait, la dragonnière se leva et se dirigea vers la yourte où elle avait vu Watson disparaître plus tôt. Un homme d'âge moyen se tenait à son entrée, habillé et apprêté pour une longue chevauchée. La jeune femme comprit qu'il tiendrait le rôle de coursier jusqu'à la capitale, elle lui tendit donc l'enveloppe.

\- Remettez cette missive au mage Gawallel Oak, à l'académie d'Arakum. Pas d'intermédiaire, vous devez lui remettre en main propre et bien sûr je compte sur votre entière discrétion.

Le messager acquiesça puis s'activa pour récupérer une monture afin de mener à bien sa mission. Isaya calcula qu'il lui faudrait environ trois jours de chevauchée intense avant d'arriver à la capitale en espérant bien sûr que son maître ne se soit pas encore enfermé dans son laboratoire pour n'en ressortir qu'une semaine plus tard.

Alors qu'elle voyait le porteur s'éloigner, une douleur lui étreignit la poitrine. Son rêve s'achevait quand cette missive arriverait à l'académie. Enfin non, il s'était achevé à l'instant où elle était arrivé à Erevan. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un songe brumeux, opaque qui l'avait empêché de voir la réalité. À présent son séjour dans un autre monde lui parut dépassé, fade, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- « Isaya...»

Attirée par l'idée d'un peu d'affection, elle pénétra dans la yourte sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui dormaient côte à côte et attrapa Ojutaï afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui parla alors tout bas :

\- Ojutaï... Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Pourtant Watson et Gabriel sont bel et bien ici, à Erevan. Nous savons ce que cela fait d'être jeté dans un autre monde, étrangers au mode de vie et aux mœurs, je ne leur souhaite pas cette perdition, ils ne trouveront pas le soutien que j'ai reçu. Comment peut-on les renvoyer chez eux ?

\- « Ce que nous avons vécu était réel Isaya, essaye d'associer cela à une chance inouïe d'avoir pu découvrir un monde parallèle. Quant aux pirates, nous les aiderons à comprendre, à apprendre et maître Gawallel nous aidera sûrement à trouver une solution pour les renvoyer. »

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

\- « Isaya nous sommes enfin de retour chez nous. »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes du dragon, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se détendre, un sentiment confus et incertain la taraudait. Comme si elle avait laissé une porte ouverte pour quelque chose d'interdit. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet où la marque devrait se trouver, plus elle fixait sa peau nue plus la sensation de malaise s'accentuait. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière, ce qui aurait pu l'aider à devenir quelqu'un d'autre : du répit. Et cela, un équipage venait de lui une vague de panique s'empara d'elle, la dragonnière dure et distante tentait de reprendre le contrôle sur la jeune femme pleine de doutes et d'émotions.

Brusquement un flash aveuglant la figea sur place, elle reconnaissait cet éclat... Elle n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la douleur caractéristique au manque d'air et à l'exposition face à une forte pression, se fit sentir de plus en plus violente. La jeune femme se sentit de nouveau tomber sans rien pouvoir faire, elle perdit alors connaissance.

[...]

Marco avait fouillé les environs de la clairière mais n'avait trouvé aucun signe de ses camarades. Il se doutait bien que leur disparition avait à voir avec le fragment et les pouvoirs d'Isaya mais il refusait de rester les bras croisés. Le phénix avait donc, après ses recherches infructueuses, accourut prévenir son père. Le jour s'étant levé entre temps, Barbe Blanche avait donc organisé une grande battue sur cette île qui heureusement pour eux se trouvait sous leur protection, facilitant les recherches. Mais à l'heure du déjeuner il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence, que les jumeaux, la dragonnière et son compagnon n'étaient bel et bien plus sur l'île. Le capitaine du Moby Dick dû se résoudre à stopper les recherches infructueuses laissant Izou et Satch totalement désemparés, Marco lui survolait toujours l'île dissimulant ses émotions sous un masque sombre quant au reste de l'équipage, ils étaient attristés de la disparition de leur camarades et de la petite conteuse.

{-}

Alors que certains pirates essayaient de se changer les idées pour ne pas sombrer dans l'humeur morose ambiante, un en particulier s'éveilla dans un bordel, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait au dehors.

Ace avait une sacrée gueule de bois et apparemment plus un sous en poche, la prostituée avec laquelle il avait passé la nuit avait dû se servir dans sa bourse désormais vide. C'est tant bien que mal qu'il se rhabilla. Une fois cette pénible action achevée, il descendit d'un pas traînant les escaliers menant au bar de la maison close. Quelques pochtrons ronflaient encore sur les tables, voulant suivre leur exemple, il s'accouda au bar afin de se faire offrir un dernier verre mais il s'endormit sans même avoir eu le temps de parler. Le pirate releva la tête dix minutes après comme si rien ne s'était passé et un verre était étrangement apparut à côté de lui. Le patron s'était décidé à faire un petit geste, après tout il avait été le meilleur client de la soirée.

Le saké avalé, Ace sortit du bâtiment et grimaça quelques secondes face à la luminosité et au nombre de personnes présentes dans les rues. C'est donc naturellement qu'il décida d'emprunter les toits. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé et en profita pour flâner, après tout il n'avait rendez-vous avec son équipage que le lendemain, Barbe Blanche ne l'attendait pas si tôt.

Alors qu'il avait pris la décision de faire une pause et de se prélasser au soleil sur un toit aux tuiles rouges, une ombre camoufla le soleil et il n'eût pas le temps d'éviter la masse qui s'abattit de plein fouet sur lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de découvrir une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement blancs et semblant mal en point. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il ne trouva aucune raison logique à son apparition, c'était comme ci elle était tombé du ciel. Il vérifia qu'elle respirait toujours, son souffle était erratique mais elle était en vie. Un peu embêté , il ne sut quoi faire d'elle tout de suite puis il tilta, Satch lui avait parlé à l'escargophone d'une jeune femme étrange, tombée du ciel qui avait trouvé refuge chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Se disant qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit elle, il la prit dans ses bras et perché sur les toits repéra le Moby Dick amarré au port non loin.

D'un bond il atterrit dans la rue descendant aux quais, surprenant une vieille dame au passage.

\- Désolé M'dame, je ne vous avez pas vu !

Après s'être excusé il continua sa route tranquillement. Mais quand il déboucha sur le port, l'étrange jeune femme remua dans ses bras, elle était en train de reprendre conscience. Il s'accroupit donc à l'écart de la foule pour ne pas la faire paniquer, tout en la tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Elle ouvrit une première fois les yeux mais les referma rapidement. Étais-ce un éclat ambré qu'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir ? Curieux il attendit qu'elle les ouvre définitivement pour confirmer ses dires. Afin de la rassurer il lui parla calmement et chaleureusement :

\- Bonjour demoiselle, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Ouvre les yeux, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ladite demoiselle rouvrit brusquement les paupières, coupant la respiration du pirate au dessus d'elle et le laissant à penser que des yeux pareil ne devaient sûrement pas être humains. Mais il déchanta rapidement quand la jeune femme se dégagea violemment de son étreinte.

{-}

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut une silhouette penché sur elle, lui masquant le soleil et la plongeant dans l'ombre. Il lui était donc impossible de déterminer la nature de la personne la tenant dans ses bras c'est donc un peu paniquée qu'Isaya se dégagea violemment de son étreinte pour se redresser mais la tête lui tourna et pendant quelques secondes elle se trouva aveuglé par des tâches noires. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, elle fut à nouveau en capacité de voir correctement. La silhouette, enfin l'homme qui était près d'elle se releva doucement, sans faire de geste brusques les mains bien en avant. Il portait un étrange chapeau et se baladait torse nu mais le plus remarquable était son visage chaleureux moucheté de quelques tâches de rousseurs. Aucune animosité ne se dégageait de lui alors Isaya en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se figea de surprise, elle était de retour dans le monde des pirates. Mais que s'était-t-il passé ? Tout était flou, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler.

L'homme au chapeau amorça une approche mais elle l'arrêta d'un signe de la main, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas entrer dans son espace vital. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage, une seule chose se ressassait dans son esprit comme une litanie : Ojutaï, Watson, Gabriel. Où étaient-ils ?

Brusquement son cœur s'emballa et une énergie vitale s'écoula en elle, lui donnant une sensation de puissance débordante, ne demandant qu'à s'échapper. Elle tomba à genoux tout en tremblant.

\- Le fragment... pourquoi maintenant ?

À présent très inquiet l'homme au chapeau s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. S'il venait plus près Isaya savait qu'elle exploserait et alors l'épisode de sa crise sur le Moby Dick aurait à nouveau lieu mais cette fois-ci au milieu d'un port. Luttant de toutes ses forces, la dragonnière transpirait à grosse goutte et se sentait défaillir. L'homme plein de bonne volonté n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Elle réussi à lui souffler tant bien que mal :

\- Dangereux... T'approche...pas.

{-}

Marco le savait : ils étaient revenus ! La marque était réapparue cela voulait dire qu'Isaya était ici dans ce monde. Alors qu'il se dépêchait de faire demi-tour et de prévenir ses camarades rentrés sur le navire, il aperçut un chapeau reconnaissable entre mille et un éclat de chevelure neige. Il fit une vrille pour se diriger vers ce qui, au fur et à mesure de sa descente, ressemblait de plus en plus à Ace et Isaya. Sa marque devint chaude et un inquiétant noir remplaça le vert, il comprit alors à la position de la jeune femme, qu'elle était prête à exploser c'est donc vers Ace qu'il piqua pour expulser son ami le plus loin possible de la dragonnière. À ce moment là Isaya poussa un hurlement strident, relâchant une vague d'énergie couchant tout sur une zone d'une dizaine de mètres créant la panique générale dans le port.

Surpris Ace se releva et se tourna vers Marco. Le phénix savait qu'il lui poserait un tas de questions, il devança donc son camarade.

\- Elle s'appelle Isaya, Satch a dû t'en parler et il y a encore quelques minutes elle était porté disparu avec deux autres membres de l'équipage. Son pouvoir est assez spécial et actuellement hors de contrôle. Si tu l'approches trop près elle aspirera ton énergie vitale.

Ace surpris Marco lorsqu'il explosa de rire.

\- Donc en plus d'être tombé du ciel, cette nana a un fruit du démon incontrôlable. Et père lui a offert sa protection ? Décidément on ne va pas s'ennuyer avec elle, je l'aime déjà.

Le phénix lança un regard étonné à son ami, il connaissait Ace mais ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Bref, comment on l'arrête ? Nan parce que là je vois des nuages noirs se former au dessus de nos têtes.

\- Et bien soit on l'assomme soit on retrouve Ojutaï.

\- Ojutaï ?

\- Une sorte de lézard volant, doté d'une grande intelligence et de la parole.

\- De plus en plus intéressant !

{-}

Ace n'avais jamais vu ça de sa vie, même Marco semblait inquiet et pourtant il en fallait pour le faire flipper. Mais là il y avait de quoi :des ondes de choc répétitives se dégageaient du corps de la fameuse Isaya qui était prostré au sol, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher. Mais le plus impressionnant était les sombres nuages s'accumulant au dessus d'eux, commençant à lentement tourner sur eux même, présageant une tornade ou un phénomène climatique de la même envergure.

Revenant à la jeune femme, Ace remarqua qu'elle s'était redressé et tendait la main vers lui et son ami. Son visage pâle était recouvert d'étranges symboles et ses yeux ambrés étaient passé au vert profond. La vision était assez flippante et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se tournait comme ça vers eux, c'est comme si elle voulait quelque chose d'eux mais Marco semblait avoir compris. Soudain une voix résonna dans son esprit :

\- « Vite, je ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Aidez moi... »

Le phénix et son ami échangèrent un regard.

\- Ace, elle veut qu'on l'assomme.

\- Alors qu'elle vient de se réveiller ?

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent leur capitaine en face d'eux, de l'autre côté de la jeune femme ayant perdu le contrôle. Ace capta l'échange entre son camarade et leur père.

\- Ace écoute moi. Avec ses pouvoirs, père va dissiper pendant quelques secondes les ondes de chocs mais elle tentera quand même de nous vider de notre énergie. Je vais donc servir d'appât et feinter sur la droite, pendant ce temps tu surgiras dans son dos et lui fera perdre conscience.

\- Ça me va.

Edward Newgate donna donc le signal tant attendu : d'un simple choc sur le sol avec sa lance, les vagues d'énergie se stoppèrent immédiatement. Marco en profita donc pour plonger vers Isaya mais il eût une réaction étrange et se stoppa en plein milieu de sa course, comme si on le vidait de toute son énergie. Ace ne prit pas le temps de creuser la question et bondit dans le dos de la pauvre jeune femme puis d'un coup bien placé, l'assomma. Alors que son frêle corps tombait en avant, le commandant de la seconde division, la rattrapa de justesse.

Il releva la tête vers le phénix qui se remettait debout, l'air sonné. Il furent bientôt rejoint par une bonne partie de l'équipage et leur capitaine. La crise d'Isaya, heureusement maîtrisée, avait fait du grabuge et une foule de curieux se pressait autour des pirates ayant délimités la zone. Barbe Blanche se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

\- Bon retour parmi nous mon fils, tu as retrouvé celle qui dorénavant sera ta nouvelle sœur.

\- Wouah, okay donc c'est officiel. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur.

L'un des pirates présent autour d'eux s'empressa de le contredire.

\- Euh non commandant Ace, elle est plus âgé que vous.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est nul ! Sinon elle vient d'où ?

Barbe Blanche explosa de rire puis invita Marco à se reposer et à Ace de déposer son fardeau. Il envoya ensuite le reste de son équipage se mettre à la recherche des jumeaux et du petit dragon. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Finalement cette journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que votre curiosité a été émoustillée par ce petit saut en Erevan ;)**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ou tout simplement votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Me revoilà après une très longue absence, j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et je me suis concentré sur un autre projet d'écriture laissant de côté cette fiction. Mais pas de panique je suis de retour et je présente mes excuses avec le chapitre 12 qui est un peu plus long que tous les autres.  
**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous dit au prochain chapitre :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Isaya sortait à peine de la cabine du capitaine qu'une furie à chapeau lui sauta dessus tout en lui posant un milliard de questions. N'étant pas d'humeur, elle ignora l'opportun en repensant à la discussion avec Edward Newgate. Heureusement qu'Ojutaï était resté dans la cabine pour lui expliquer le reste du récit car elle n'en en avait pas la force.

En effet, le grand pirate lui avait expliqué que ses hommes avaient retrouvé le dragon et les jumeaux non loin de l'endroit où Ace l'avait récupéré, elle. Mais il lui raconta surtout comment ils avaient réussi à stopper rapidement sa « crise » et la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un effet secondaire suite à la récupération du fragment. Après tout elle l'avait absorbé après l'avoir touché mais pourquoi s'était-il activé seulement à son retour dans ce monde ? Elle avait senti son pouvoir recevoir un coup de fouet phénoménal mais à son réveil la dragonnière n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup augmenté son énergie magique. Si elle n'avait pas vu Ojutaï qui avait légèrement grossi elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Une question bien plus alarmante la taraudait. Pourquoi était-t-elle revenu ici ? Elle était à Erevan puis c'est comme si le doute insidieux, sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait liés au fait d'être à nouveau chez elle, l'avait poussé à repartir. Étais-ce lié au fragment ? Mais alors comment avait-t-elle pu entraîner les jumeaux avec elle ? Ojutaï encore c'était logique mais eux. Est-ce parce qu'ils étaient près d'elle à ce moment ?

Tant d'interrogations tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la dragonnière que celle-ci n'arrivait pas à s'apaiser correctement. La réflexion de Miri Levan l'avait dans le fond blessé à propos de sa personnalité détestée à Erevan mais ce qui l'agaçait c'était la manière dont elle s'était relâché ici et ce dès son arrivée.

La jeune femme s'était entraîné durement pendant deux mois afin de survivre dans ce monde inconnu mais tous ici la traitaient comme une jeune fille et non comme une dragonnière. Certes elle était très loin d'être au sommet de sa puissance mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était le fait qu'elle se complaise bien volontiers dans ce nouveau rôle régressif. Elle s'était même tellement prêté au jeu qu'elle avait renié ses principes qu'elle croyait pourtant inébranlables et ancrés profondément en sa personne.

Isaya devait reconnaître qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu de répit surtout après les événements passés dans son pays mais en tant que dragonnière, elle avait douté de sa volonté à retourner à Erevan, sa patrie et son devoir. Et c'est cela qui faisait enrager la jeune femme contre elle-même, contre cet équipage trop avenant, contre ce stupide monde et surtout contre Jace.

Au souvenir de son ami d'enfance – non – du traître, ses poings se serrèrent et se mirent à la démanger. Alors avoir un nouveau membre de l'équipage sur le dos commençait à sérieusement effriter son self-contrôle. Pourquoi cet homme à tendances exhibitionnistes ne faisait que de répéter qu'elle était sa sœur ou quelque chose dans le style ?

Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir principal menant au pont, il l'avait quand même suivit jusque là sans qu'elle n'écoute un traître mot de ses paroles. Le jeune homme voulait le réveil de la dragonnière décrite par Miri Levan ? Et bien il l'aurait, après tout c'est ce qu'elle était sensé être. Ne se souciant pas des nombreux pirates aux alentours, elle dégagea son aura la plus glaciale possible, afin de le refroidir, elle lui demanda :

\- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ? D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

L'idiot lui offrit un sourire aveuglant de bonnes intentions ce qui fini d'agacer la dragonnière.

\- C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde division pour te servir !

La jeune femme ne regarda même pas sa main tendue, gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il parut légèrement gêné mais replaça sa main dans sa poche.

\- Peut-être que dans ton monde vous n'avez pas les même coutumes pour saluer quelqu'un. Bref passons, tout à l'heure j'essayais de te dire que j'étais heureux d'avoir une nouvelle sœur vu que tu as rejoins l'équipage, ça change pour une fois.

Isaya tiqua à l'évocation de mot sœur lui évoquant de mauvais souvenirs. C'est donc sèchement qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi j'ai la moindre affiliation familiale avec qui que se soit sur ce navire. Certes le capitaine Newgate m'a gracieusement offert l'hospitalité pour une durée indéterminée mais je ne resterais en aucun cas sur ce navire indéfiniment, j'ai été très claire avec lui tout à l'heure et je pensais le sujet clos. Je suis libre de partir à tout moment et de revenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir mais cela ne fait aucunement de moi un membre de cet équipage.

Les mots tranchants comme des lames sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir mais tout l'énervait depuis qu'elle avait repris conscience. Elle se savait exécrable mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher et puis il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec cette histoire de membre d'équipage, ça lui tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. La dragonnière rajouta donc pour lui faire définitivement comprendre:

\- De plus je vous saurez reconnaissante de bien vouloir cesser de m'appeler « vôtre sœur ». Je n'ai pas de famille et je n'en aurais jamais.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et d'un pas vif franchit la porte menant au pont, ses yeux ambres lançant des éclairs aux pirates qui avaient écouté leur conversation. Elle atteint rapidement la poupe du navire afin de rester un peu seule et de se calmer, ce dont elle avait cruellement besoin.

[...]

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec Ace mais l'attitude d'Isaya n'avait pas changé. Les pirates avaient espéré que le fait de reprendre la mer calmerait la dragonnière mais l'inverse semblait plutôt avoir lieu. Du coup tous l'évitaient et fuyaient son regard. Non pas qu'elle était agressive avec l'équipage, c'était plutôt sa froideur et la distance qu'elle avait mit entre eux et elle-même qui les déstabilisaient. La jeune femme était extrêmement polie mais glaciale et aucune expression ne venait égayer son visage fermé. Seuls ses yeux transparaissaient quelque chose, ils étaient durs, orageux. Se plonger dans son regard était passible de frissons pendant une bonne heure.

Même Ojutaï passait plus de temps avec le capitaine qu'avec sa maîtresse mais lui seul, ainsi que Gil et parfois Marco, pouvait vraiment lui faire décrocher quelques mots. Alors l'équipage entier avait décidé de la laisser en paix sauf Ace qui avait pris leur semblant de dispute comme un défi et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : lui faire intégrer l'équipage. Bien sûr nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de l'en dissuader se souvenant sans de doute de la seule « crise de colère » que la jeune femme avait eût et ce qui en avait découlé.

Mais les pirates furent vite surpris par la jeune femme qui continuait inlassablement de rejeter poliment le commandant de la seconde division, de s'incliner respectueusement puis de partir, le plantant sur place. Même Satch commençait à en avoir assez de ce ballet incessant et menaçait de découper lui-même, Ace en rondelle. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment Isaya pouvait rester calme au bout de la trentième tentative infructueuse, du gros relou de service, pour l'intégrer à l'équipage.

N'y tenant plus il était allé consulter leur capitaine et père avec Izou et Marco à propos du cas d'Ace et Isaya rendant la vie sur le navire tendue et parfois compliquée. Ils ne pouvaient rien reprocher à Isaya car malgré la distance qu'elle maintenait avec l'équipage, la jeune femme n'était en aucun cas agressive ou irrespectueuse, elle en était bien loin même. Mais Ace lui, devait se calmer et la laisser tranquille car les pirates craignaient qu'elle explose et réduise leur second commandant en charpie avec l'équipage et le navire.

Pour Ace, c'était facile, Barbe Blanche n'avait qu'à lui ordonner de cesser mais pour la dragonnière, ce serait plus difficile. Le petit dragon étant présent dans la cabine du capitaine, les quatre pirates se tournèrent vers lui pour trouver la raison de l'attitude d'Isaya ainsi qu'un moyen de la détendre un peu.

\- Ojutaï, que se passe-t-il avec ta maîtresse ? Est-t-elle en colère contre nous ?

Le reptile sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

\- « Je pense que son court passage à Erevan l'a quelque peu secoué. Actuellement elle agit comme par le passé, c'est à dire en dragonnière dure et distante à qui une lourde tâche a été confié. C'était sa manière de se protéger et de se faire respecter. Je pense qu'elle est aussi un peu en colère. »

Les hommes présents se regardèrent un peu perdus. Satch renchérit donc :

\- Mais nous on veut la Isaya d'avant. Celle qui était souriante, avenante, émerveillée par l'inconnu. On a l'impression d'avoir une marine à bord maintenant.

Ojutaï plissa ses paupières écailleuses.

\- « Donc vous voulez la Isaya que VOUS avez façonné. Celle que tu décrivais Satch, n'existait quasiment pas à Erevan. Les seules personnes avec qui elle a été ouverte sont nôtre maître, Jace et moi-même. »

Les pirates s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- « Et bien tout simplement que ma maîtresse n'est en cet instant qu'elle-même. C'est à dire une dragonnière. Toute son éducation, son apprentissage, sa vie même tourne autour de ce rôle donc c'est normal qu'elle agisse en conséquence.»

Tout en disant cela, le dragon semblait nonchalant, ne s'inquiétant pas. Barbe Blanche, méditant sur ces paroles, passa sa main sur sa moustache puis hocha gravement la tête vers le reptile.

\- Nous avons compris Ojutaï, c'est nous qui nous comportons comme des rustres. Je m'excuse donc si tu as cru que l'on rejetait ce côté-ci de la personnalité de ta maîtresse. C'est juste - qu'on ne s'y attendait pas. Par contre peut-on savoir l'origine de cette colère qui gronde dans son regard ?

Un sifflement satisfait s'échappa de la gorge du dragon, le message était passé. Il se tourna donc paresseusement vers le commandant de la seizième division.

\- « Izou, tu la traites trop comme une poupée. Ça l'agace au bout d'un moment. Elle n'a jamais été une femme mais une dragonnière avant tout. »

Le commandant s'en voulut d'avoir essayé de lui imposer cette part de féminité dont elle ne voulait pas pour le moment.

Ensuite se fut au tour de Satch qui retenait son souffle, inquiet, en effet le petit dragon était plutôt sec et autoritaire.

\- « Satch, même réflexion que pour Izou, ma maîtresse n'est pas une une jeune fille effarouchée, si tu le penses encore elle te fera mordre la poussière. »

Alors qu'Ojutaï s'apprêtait à sermonner le suivant, il se retourna finalement et replanta son regard dans celui du quatrième commandant.

\- « J'ai faillit oublier, mais ça ça vient de moi, arrête de détailler mon humaine comme si c'était un bout de viande sinon quand je reprendrais ma force, ce sera toi mon repas. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun. Comment un truc aussi petit pouvait foutre autant la trouille ? Il comprenait à présent ses hommes, Watson et Gabriel, et leur peur panique du dragon.

Marco attendait son tour, le visage neutre, quand le reptile se tourna vers lui il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

\- « Phénix, je crois que ma maîtresse t'apprécie. Tu la considère comme ton égale, ni plus ni moins. Et puis tu es un bon instructeur. »

Intérieurement Marco respira, il avait peur qu'Ojutaï expose devant tous l'attrait qu'il avait pour Isaya. Enfin c'était s'il l'avait remarqué.

\- « Ed, je sais que tu souhaitais nous intégrer à ton équipage mais nous en avons pas envie. Mais si nous te paraissons ingrats et encombrants nous partirons de suite. »

\- Non petit être, je ne vous renverrez pas. Vous êtes et resterez mes invités.

Le sujet était donc clos, Ojutaï rajouta quand même :

\- « Par contre si vous tenez au deuxième commandant je vous conseille de l'éloigner et ce rapidement. Isaya ne tiendra pas plus longtemps à moins que vous vouliez en faire son défouloir. Ah et la seule chose qui pourrait la détendre serait un vol en altitude mais je ne suis pas en mesure de lui offrir ceci ou bien un moment de détente sur la terre ferme. »

Les quatre pirates se regardèrent inquiets, ils étaient encore à une dizaine de jours de leur prochaine destination. Stach se leva le premier.

\- Je m'occupe d'éloigner Ace. Marco, peut-être qu'un entraînement contre toi et Vista lui permettrais d'évacuer sa colère et Izou je ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire.

\- Si je peux essayer de lui faire des excuses mais j'attendrais la bonne occasion.

\- Bien.

À nouveau seuls, Newgate et Ojutaï se replongèrent dans leur partie d'échecs agrémentée par le dragon qui racontait au pirate comment il avait réussi à avaler sept chevreuils une fois. À un moment donné, le petit reptile se demanda s'il aurait dû expliquer aussi qu'Isaya était surtout en colère contre elle-même. Mais bon, après tout ils lui avaient juste demandé si sa maîtresse était énervé contre eux, c'est tout.

{-}

Marco toqua à la porte de la « chambre » d'Isaya. Il entendit du mouvement quelques secondes après et se recula légèrement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte le visage neutre.

\- Oui ?

\- Gil a eu une idée. On s'entraîne toujours aux dagues et au corps à corps mais on aimerait te faire essayer le pistolet et le fusil si tu es tentée.

Le médecin apparut dans le dos du commandant.

\- Nous t'avons déjà expliqué ce qu'étaient les armes à feu mais nous ne t'en avons jamais fait tester. Je dois dire que je me débrouille plutôt bien, je pourrais peut-être t'enseigner un trucs ou deux.

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle accepta. Le trio se dirigea donc vers le pont arrière afin d'être seuls pour se concentrer plus facilement et surtout éviter le moindre accident.

Le phénix plaça quelques bouteilles vides et boîtes de conserves sur la balustrade du gaillard d'arrière afin de servir de cibles pour l'entraînement. Avec l'aide du médecin de bord, il déposa au sol plusieurs pistolets et fusils de calibres différents ainsi qu'une réserve de balles.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la dragonnière qui écoutait les instructions de Gil, il se demanda si cette dureté qu'elle dégageait était vraiment une part de sa personnalité après tout ils l'avaient connue tellement chaleureuse pendant ces deux derniers mois. Isaya n'avait pas semblé se forcer à sourire ni même à apprécier leur compagnie, mais alors que signifiait ce changement radical ? Était-ce dû à cet allé-retour dans son monde ?

Lui qui s'était senti heureux lorsque la jeune femme avait accepté ce navire et cet équipage comme encrage et comme point de chute si elle en avait besoin, se trouvait dorénavant impuissant.

Alors que Gil montrait comment armer un pistolet à Isaya, Marco se mit en retrait pour jauger son potentiel. Au bout d'une série d'essais il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence, la dragonnière n'était pas faite pour les armes à feu à moins de s'entraîner durement. En effet même si elle semblait réussir à se concentrer correctement, son corps ne voulait pas se placer de la bonne manière. Poussant un soupir las il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Laisse moi tenter un truc Gil.

Ledit médecin lui jeta un regard entendu et son éternel sourire en coin apparut sur son visage faisant grogner le commandant.

\- Pas de souci, je vous laisse. J'ai du travail de toute façon.

Mais avant de rentrer dans le navire il décrocha un clin d'œil malicieux à son ami et interpella la jeune femme.

\- Isaya, écoute bien Marco. Je pense qu'il sera un bien meilleur instructeur que moi.

Sa tirade lancée il pénétra dans la pénombre du couloir, les mains dans les poches tout en sifflotant.

Faisant abstraction de son camarade, le phénix se concentra de nouveau sur Isaya qui le regardais fixement, attendant la suite. Il lui mit donc un fusil chargé dans les mains et lui demanda de viser sans pour autant tirer. La jeune femme s'exécuta mais n'arrivait pas à se placer correctement. Une idée fleurit dans l'esprit du commandant.

\- Isaya es-tu gauchère ou droitière ?

Elle tourna ses orbes ambrés vers lui, abaissant l'arme.

\- Je suis ambidextre.

\- Certes, parfait pour utiliser des dagues dans chaque mains. Mais peut-être seras-tu plus à l'aise si tu places le fusil sur l'épaule gauche.

La jeune femme changea donc l'arme à feu d'épaule. Tout de suite elle adopta une meilleure position. Un très léger sourire éclaira son visage. Et voilà, c'était déjà bien mieux mais pas encore tout à fait ça. Il se pencha donc doucement vers la dragonnière aux cheveux neige.

\- Je peux ?

{-}

Isaya ne comprit pas tout de suite son intention puis tilta à son rapprochement que le commandant voulait se placer derrière elle pour lui indiquer comment se positionner correctement. Elle acquiesça donc. Le phénix se glissa juste derrière elle et plaça sa main sous celle de la jeune femme qui tenait le fusil. Il déposa la seconde sur sa hanche qu'il fit pivoter doucement. Leurs deux corps se retrouvaient donc très proches, Isaya pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle émanant de son instructeur. Ce rapprochement la rendait légèrement mal à l'aise mais ne la rebutait étrangement pas, elle qui n'aimait pas forcément le contact physique. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre du phénix ?

Écartant ses pensées, elle se concentra sur une bouteille, grâce à son œil directeur comme Marco lui indiqua. D'ailleurs celui-ci raffermit sa prise.

\- Isaya, tes hanches, bloques les, ne pivote pas. Maintenant abaisse légèrement ton bras et raffermit ta prise. Là comme ça c'est parfait.

La jeune femme commençait à comprendre comment se maintenir et elle écouta attentivement les dernières instructions du commandant, presque chuchotées.

\- Là, parfait. Aligne ton œil avec ton viseur et ta cible et quand tu te sentiras prête tu arrêteras de respirer avant de tirer. Prends ton temps.

Isaya fit le vide encore pendant quelques secondes puis elle bloqua sa respiration se concentrant sur le rythme de son cœur.

La sentant prête, le phénix lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- Tire.

Alors elle appuya sur la gâchette et sursauta lorsque la balle traversa sa cible dans un bruit de verre éclaté. La jeune femme se retourna, un air surpris sur le visage, vers le phénix qui s'était légèrement reculé pour l'observer. Elle ne pensait pas toucher la bouteille mais le blond avait réussi à la guider correctement.

En plus d'avoir réussi son tir, Isaya s'était tellement concentré qu'elle en avait oublié sa morosité mais aussi de revêtir sa carapace de ces derniers jours. Des frissons d'émerveillement et d'excitation parcourait son corps. Finalement elle adorait les armes à feu, l'odeur de la poudre la grisait. C'est donc les yeux brillants qu'elle demanda à Marco de la faire réessayer avec des pistolets.

{-}

Ce dernier s'empressa de s'exécuter, heureux de voir que la coquille d'Isaya avait volé en éclat, tout comme sa cible. En tout cas cette jeune femme était définitivement étrange. Elle passait d'une humeur à l'autre en un rien de temps et le seul moyen connu jusqu'ici pour la dérider était de l'entraîner au combat.

Tout en chargeant plusieurs armes sous le regard attentif de la dragonnière, Marco méditait sur les paroles d'Ojutaï. Celui-ci avait à la fois raison et tort, la jeune femme froide et distante était une part intégrante d'elle-même mais celle, impatiente telle une enfant, qui se trouvait sous ses yeux en faisait également partie. Dorénavant il suffisait de savoir quand la laisser tranquille, lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais surtout qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider.

Alors qu'elle se replaçait face à une cible, Marco se surprit à la détailler, se remémorant le souvenir de son corps tout proche du sien, du doux parfum entêtant de sa peau et de la douceur de ses cheveux contre son cou. Sentant ses pensées s'égarer, le phénix se gifla mentalement et reprit son rôle de professeur qui lui tenait à cœur face à une dragonnière pleine d'entrain.

[...]

Elle le sentait dans chaque fibres de son corps, plus que quelques heures de navigation et ils accosteraient sur une île. Isaya avait très hâte de pouvoir se défouler à terre, explorer, s'acheter des vêtements – ce qui commençait à être urgent – et acquérir un pistolet rien qu'à elle.

La dragonnière tournait en rond sur le navire pourtant immense. La routine l'ennuyait même si son emploi du temps était plutôt chargé. Elle passait ses journées et ses nuits à éplucher scrupuleusement chaque livres traitant sur ce monde, puis elle s'entraînait des heures durant avec Marco, les jumeaux et Vista et enfin elle donnait un coup de main où l'on avait besoin d'aide mais surtout auprès de Gil qui la sollicitait souvent.

Pour tout avouer la jeune femme avait surtout envie d'échapper au second commandant qui avait cessé de l'importuner à propos de rejoindre l'équipage mais qui, dorénavant, voulait tout savoir d'elle et d'Erevan. Au début elle avait pensé que c'était sa manière à lui de se venger des précédentes paroles méchantes, en la harcelant de questions. Puis elle s'était dit qu'il était juste stupide pour coller quelqu'un qui ne voulait clairement pas le voir. Mais elle avait découvert plus tard que le brun était juste très curieux, doté d'une nature chaleureuse voire insouciante et que tout l'équipage appréciait.

Isaya quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à s'accommoder de sa personnalité franche et envahissante mais ce qui la sidérait le plus c'était les crises de narcolepsie du pirate, la faisant sursauter à chaque fois. Marco, lui, était beaucoup plus calme et surtout mature. La jeune femme appréciait leurs entraînements car il la rendait plus forte, plus indépendante sans jamais la rabaisser.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand la voix d'Ace résonna plusieurs mètres plus bas, scandant son prénom. Le rire des hommes présents sur le pont monta jusqu'à ses oreilles, certains se demandaient comment il pouvait avoir autant d'énergie par une telle chaleur. Elle se colla, par réflexe, un peu plus au plancher du nid de pie, où elle aimait se cacher. Il ne pensait jamais à la chercher là-haut même si tout le monde semblait au courant. La dragonnière soupira :

\- Stupide pirate.

La jeune femme aux cheveux neige ferma les yeux. Elle avait pratiquement toujours vécu seule alors se retrouver sur un bateau grouillant d'hommes, au milieu d'une étendue infinie d'eau sans aucun échappatoire la rendait nerveuse à la longue.

Isaya rouvrit ses paupières, pour observer un nuage passer. Elle se sentait frustrée car le ciel lui était à présent inaccessible, à la fois si proche et si loin. Mais elle évitait le sujet avec Ojutaï car celui-ci en était le plus peiné et cette situation lui coûtait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraître. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il passait la plupart de son temps dans la cabine du capitaine à jouer aux échecs et à discuter avec le vieux pirate. C'était tout de même étrange à quel point les deux s'entendaient bien, d'habitude le dragon était à la limite méprisant avec les humains. Peut-être que son expérience de rétrécissement l'avait rendu plus humble.

Isaya fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées quand d'un battement d'ailes, le phénix se posa sur le rebord de sa cache. Il retransforma ses ailes en bras humains pour sauter dans le nid de pie. La jeune femme se redressa en tailleur, levant les yeux vers celui qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Ça te dirait de débarquer avant tout le monde ?

Retenant son souffle, Isaya se demanda comment c'était possible. Le blond répondit à son regard interrogateur.

\- Je te rappelle que je peux me transformer en phénix.

La jeune femme bondit alors immédiatement sur ses pieds.

\- Je suis partante ! Il faut juste que je prévienne Ojutaï.

\- C'est déjà fait, il te demande d'être prudente mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que je ne te lâchait pas d'une semelle.

\- Okay, super ! Je vais chercher un -

Marco la stoppa dans sa phrase en lui tendant un sac sous le nez.

\- J'y ai mit l'argent que Gil t'avait donné ainsi que celui cotisé par l'équipage pour que tu achètes des vêtements, un pistolet et des balles. D'après eux c'est pour l'aide que tu nous a fourni. Ils ont insisté, désolé.

Isaya sourit, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit éloigné de l'équipage ces derniers temps, ils restaient attentionnés avec elle, le tout avec respect et sans pour autant la materner.

\- On y va ?

\- Euh oui mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- J'ai récupéré du tissu très résistant que je vais tenir entre mes serres. Tu n'auras plus qu'à t'asseoir dedans en t'agrippant à mes pattes.

\- Ça me va !

À présent la dragonnière sautillait presque d'excitation en enfilant son sac sur le dos. Elle vérifia tout de même, prudente, que ses dagues et couteaux de lancer ne tomberaient pas pendant le vol. La voyant fin prête, Marco se percha sur la balustrade et passa sous sa forme complète de phénix, entre ses serres un tissus blanc était tendu.

Isaya s'approcha donc et passa timidement sa main sur les flammes du zoan mythique qui l'encouragea du regard. Étrangement elle ne senti qu'une douce chaleur lui envelopper les doigts, la chatouillant presque. La dragonnière se glissa sous le phénix pour s'installer sur son siège de fortune posé sur la rambarde puis elle agrippa fermement les pattes de son moyen de transport. Celui-ci prit donc son essor en veillant à ne pas trop secouer son précieux chargement.

Pendant que Marco s'amusait à passer au dessus du pont afin de faire enrager Ace qui lui criait des noms d'oiseaux pour « l'enlèvement de son sujet d'observation », Isaya fut quelque peu secoué par la manœuvre. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, la jeune femme était aux anges et un immense sourire barrait son visage.

Tournant la tête la dragonnière observa le navire devenir de plus en plus petit et un point vert à l'horizon grossir au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. À cette hauteur le vent fouettait le visage d'Isaya et malmenait ses cheveux, la faisant éclater de rire. Elle trouvait le spectacle du ciel se mêlant à la mer à l'horizon presque magique et inspirant profondément la jeune femme ferma les yeux sous l'odeur des embruns et de terre qui provenaient de l'île dont ils se rapprochaient. Tous ces éléments réunis la firent frémir de joie, certes ce n'était pas la même sensation que voler sur le dos d'Ojutaï mais c'était tout de même grisant. En cet instant Isaya se sentait libre.

Mais cet instant de félicité fut rompu lorsqu'elle sentit le phénix se crisper alors qu'ils survolaient plusieurs navires. Le zoan bifurqua rapidement et entama sa descente derrière un entrepôt non loin de la ville à l'opposé du port.

La jeune femme sauta souplement de son perchoir et se réceptionna sur le sol meuble. Marco quand à lui reprenait forme humaine. Il empoigna son escargophone, créature et moyen de communication dont Isaya avait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter et appela quelqu'un sur le navire qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le petit animal s'illumina quand le correspondant répondit.

\- Commandant.

\- Dites au capitaine qu'un navire de la marine, peu armé et qui semble sur le départ, mouille dans le port principal. Il ne représente pas une grosse menace mais je vous conseille de faire le tour de l'île par tribord, il y a une large plage à son extrémité assez éloignée de la ville.

\- Bien je transmets le message, merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Le phénix raccrocha et replaça l'escargot dans sa poche. Isaya lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- La marine, ce sont bien ces gens qui traquent les pirates ? N'est-t-il pas dangereux de les approcher ?

Marco secoua la tête négativement.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ne craignons rien. Leur navire n'est pas un bâtiment de guerre lourdement armé et ne doit transporter que peu d'hommes. Ils ne sont sûrement pas là pour des pirates et d'après leur allers-retours, ils se ravitaillent pour repartir rapidement. Je pense que d'ici ce soir ils auront levé les voiles.

\- Mais s'ils vous voit, ne vont-ils pas quand même vous attaquer ?

Cette fois-ci le blond eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

\- C'est impossible à moins qu'un amiral soit à bord - ce qui est très peu probable – ils n'oseront jamais attaquer l'équipage du pirate le plus fort au monde. Vois-tu le statut du capitaine, sa réputation et sa flotte nous protège de nombreux dangers, peu de personnes sont assez folles pour nous attaquer.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'avez jamais été attaqué ni par des marines ni par des pirates durant les deux mois que j'ai passé avec vous.

\- Exactement, même si parfois on ne demande que de l'action, on s'ennuie la plupart du temps. Alors on compte sur les missions que père nous confie en espérant qu'il y ait des combats à la clé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête lui indiquant qu'elle avait compris. Marco s'inclina galamment et lui indiqua la ville.

\- Par ici dragonnière, je vais te faire découvrir un environnement que tu n'as pas encore eut le temps de visiter à part dans des livres.

C'est impatiente qu'Isaya pressa le pas en direction des bâtiments animés et d'une foule hétéroclite. Elle s'émerveillait de tout et une myriades de questions lui venaient au bout des lèvres mais elle n'eut pas le temps de les laisser jaillir car Marco entraîna la jeune femme dans ce qui semblait être une armurerie. Quand la cloche sonna lors de leur entrée, le vendeur se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue, que puis-je pour vous ?

Le phénix s'approcha du comptoir et désigna rapidement les armes à feu. Pendant ce temps la dragonnière déambulait dans la boutique, fascinée par toutes les armes qui pour certaines s'apparentaient à de véritables œuvres d'art et prouesses techniques. Ce fut le commandant qui la rappela sur terre en réclamant son attention. Elle se pencha donc à son tour au dessus du présentoir où étaient disposées plusieurs pistolets et fusils.

\- Choisit celui qui te correspond le mieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, les pistolets me tentent mais ce fusil court me semble mieux adapté à mes besoins.

Marco jeta un œil sur le fameux fusil et approuva de la tête.

\- Tu as raison, tu as plus besoin d'une arme à feu de distance. Le pistolet est plus facile à manier et plus léger mais sa portée est grandement diminuée de plus sa puissance de feu ne peut égaler celle d'un fusil.

Le vendeur rajouta son grain de sel.

\- Je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur. Si j'étais vous mademoiselle j'écouterais son avis. En effet le pistolet est réservé au combat rapproché quant au fusil il vous donne un champ d'action plus large.

\- Parfais, on prend celui-ci. Avez-vous un baudrier pour fusil ou mieux un harnais dorsal ?

Pendant que le phénix réglait les derniers détails, le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré vers l'extérieur. Deux femmes passaient devant la vitrine, riant à pleine gorge et se racontant des anecdotes à propos de leur ex-copains.

La dragonnière sursauta donc quand Marco se plaça dans son dos.

\- Que regardes-tu ?

\- Oh, euh, juste les deux femmes qui viennent de passer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient du bâtiment, le phénix poussa un peu plus le sujet.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu penchais du côté commère.

Isaya lui frappa gentiment l'épaule.

\- Sois sérieux, non c'est juste que je n'y suis pas habitué. J'ai quasiment toujours vécu entourée d'hommes à m'entraîner. Et quand je ne m'exerçais pas j'étais soit en mission soit à la guerre. La seule fois où j'ai pu faire autre chose je me suis expatrié le plus loin possible de toute forme de civilisation.

Curieux du passé de la jeune femme, Marco se stoppa devant une taverne où il proposa de faire une halte en attendant leurs camarades. Ils commandèrent donc deux boissons. Relançant la conversation, le phénix demanda à la dragonnière si elle avait beaucoup d'amis dans son monde. Isaya poussa un lourd soupir.

\- Hélas je ne suis pas follement appréciée là-bas. Trop froide, trop distante d'après eux.

Les paroles de Miri Levan lui revinrent en mémoire et elle serra les dents, contrariée.

\- Après tout, on m'a toujours appris à être efficace et précise pas sympathique et encore moins charismatique.

\- D'après Ojutaï, tu n'es « sympathique » qu'avec lui-même et vôtre maître. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi enjouée avec nous ?

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la dragonnière.

\- Parce que je ne porte pas le poids des responsabilités sur mes épaules. Ici je suis libre, je ne suis responsable de personne, encore moins de la protection d'un royaume.

Sentant qu'elle voulait dire autre chose le commandant resta silencieux, savourant sa boisson fraîchement servie.

\- Marco. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Je suis un peu perdue dans toute cette histoire, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Me laisser aller ou au contraire cravacher comme mon devoir l'exige.

Alors qu'elle se taisait, le phénix ne lui laissa pas le temps de ruminer plus longtemps.

\- La réponse est évidente. Tu dois profiter de ces moments tout en continuant d'être qui tu es vraiment : une dragonnière d'un royaume mais aussi un femme qui peut avoir envie d'amis et de moments chaleureux passés avec eux. Tu peux même te faire ta première amie féminine ici, rien ne t'en empêche.

Un fin et timide sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme à la chevelure de neige.

\- Je te dois des excuses à toi et l'équipage pour mon comportement distant et fermé.

Le visage neutre du commandant de la première division s'ouvrit en un sourire chaleureux, déstabilisant quelque peu Isaya. Sentant une étrange chaleur s'emparer de ses joues, la dragonnière relança la conversation.

\- Sinon pour ta gouverne j'ai déjà eu une amie.

\- Tu attises ma curiosité, n'étais-tu pas entourée uniquement d'hommes ces dernières années ?

\- Quasiment, mais la guerre m'a fait connaître Asa. Une dragonnière elle aussi, ce qui était plutôt rare vu qu'il y a déjà très peu de dragons alors des femmes chevauchant des dragons c'est encore plus rare. C'est pour ça que j'ai du travailler deux fois plus que les autres pour leur montrer qu'une femme était aussi légitime qu'eux en tant que gardienne.

\- Et comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Isaya remit une mèche blanche derrière son oreille avant de reprendre son récit tout en veillant à ne pas influer de magie dedans. Autrement les personnes présentes dans la salle auraient droit à une drôle de surprise.

\- On s'est vu pour la première fois pendant la guerre. Le royaume devait faire face à deux fronts, les dragonniers ont donc été divisé en deux groupe sous la tutelle d'un chef dragonnier. Ce chef n'était autre qu'Asa. Le soir même après nous avoir donné nos instructions pour la bataille le lendemain, elle m'a convoqué dans sa tente. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand cette femme m'a sauté dessus me clamant qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse et fière qu'une femme soit dans son bataillon. Bien sûr ça a accroché tout de suite même si elle était assez exubérante de plus elle savait redevenir sérieuse quand le devoir l'exigeait. Je peux te dire qu'on en a vécu des aventures, se couvrant mutuellement pendant les combats, elle était devenue ma figure d'exemple.

La jeune femme fit une courte pause pour s'hydrater. Marco en profita pour la questionner, se doutant de la réponse.

\- Tu parles d'elle au passé, n'est-elle plus en vie ?

\- Hélas non. La guerre était presque finie, tout le monde se relâchait un peu, l'issue était évidente, la victoire était quasiment nôtre. Alors qu'on se dirigeaient toutes deux vers un campement après avoir repoussé un raid, un groupe d'ennemis ayant déserté nous a attaqué. Bien sûr ils n'avaient aucune chance contre nous et nos deux dragons réunis mais Asa a fait la chose la plus stupide qu'il soit. Après les avoir tous défaits, celle-ci a refusé de tuer leur leader pour l'exemple et lui a laissé la vie sauve, leur sommant de retourner dans leur royaume auprès de leurs femmes. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'imiter et se remettre en selle, le chef du groupe s'est relevé et lui a tranché la carotide.

À présent le phénix regrettait sa question vu la tournure de l'histoire. Captant son regard crispé et mal à l'aise, Isaya le rassura de suite.

\- J'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps déjà et puis en tant que dragonniers nous sommes prêt à mourir à tout instant. C'est une suite logique des choses, aucun dragonnier n'est mort de vieillesse à ce que je sache.

\- Charmant, ça fait rêver ce métier.

La dragonnière rigola légèrement.

\- Sinon que sont devenu les hommes vous ayant attaqués ?

\- Ils ont tous été massacrés par la dragonne d'Asa. Il lui a fallut deux semaines complètes pour retrouver la raison, d'ailleurs Ojutaï a faillit y passer en essayant de l'aider. En fin de compte elle a déterré le corps de sa maîtresse et s'est retirée dans un lieux secret pour y mourir.

Malgré son expression neutre, Isaya sentait que le blond réfléchissait intensément. Il posa donc la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

\- Quand leur dragonnier décède, tous les dragons réagissent de la même manière ?

\- Non, chaque dragon est unique. Certains sombrent tout simplement dans la folie, d'autres meurent peu de temps après, parfois les plus âgés arrivent à rester lucides au bout d'un certain temps puis viennent inculquer leur savoir aux plus jeunes et d'autres encore redeviennent sauvages, ceux-là s'en vont par delà les montagnes puis on n'entend plus parler d'eux. Mais il faut avouer que majoritairement ils décèdent de chagrin.

\- Et c'est quoi le record de survie d'un dragonnier ? Nan parce que ça n'a pas l'air de tout repos ton rôle.

La dragonnière pris un air sérieux et concentré, semblant faire un calcul long et compliqué.

\- Hum, mon pays existe depuis des milliers d'années, selon les textes, le plus ancien des dragonniers est mort à environ 1500 ans. Il aurait vécu trois naissances de son dragon. Mais s'il a survécu aussi longtemps c'est parce qu'il était archiviste malheureusement il s'est brisé la nuque en tombant d'une échelle de bibliothèque. Après cela son dragon a enseigné toutes ses connaissances puis il est parti explorer le monde. En tout cas à moins de devenir un rat de bibliothèque je ne pense pas atteindre un âge aussi avancé.

Après s'être esclaffé, Isaya se tourna vers Marco qui était étrangement silencieux. Elle explosa dans un fou rire devant quelque chose de totalement inédit : le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche avait la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi écarquillés de toute sa vie et la table devant lui était recouverte de bière prouvant que le phénix avait bel et bien recraché le contenu de sa chope sous le coup de la surprise.

Isaya n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait, quelques larmes perlaient de ses yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'Izou débarqua dans la taverne, accompagné de quelques hommes. Quand il s'assit à leur table, le phénix venait de se reprendre, s'essuyant la bouche de sa manche et s'ébrouant pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'eut pas le temps de confirmer ou non la véracité des paroles de la jeune femme car le commandant de la seizième division l'empoigna par les bras et l'entraîna faire les magasins de vêtements.

Quand Satch, Vista et Curiel débarquèrent dans la taverne ils furent surpris de trouver le phénix ainsi que quelques hommes de leur équipage prostrés, le nez dans leur choppe. Satch s'avança le premier.

\- Bah alors les gars, qu'y a-t-il ? Marco, c'est moi ou tu sembles tirer une tronche de sept pieds de long ?

Le concerné leva vers lui un regard perplexe et perdu. Les commandants s'assirent face à leur ami attendant l'explication à son étrange comportement. La bombe fut donc lancée.

\- Il semblerait qu'Isaya soit possiblement immortelle.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin du chapitre 12, je vous dit donc à bientôt pour le chapitre 13 ;)**

 **Bise**

 **April**


	15. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 13 (plus long que les précédents) que j'ai décidé de publier assez rapidement finalement.**

 **Je n'arrive pas à être régulière dans mes publications, soit c'est plusieurs chapitres d'un coup soit tout les 36 du mois, je m'excuse donc pour ce tempo qui ne doit pas être très agréable à suivre :S**

 **J'ai beaucoup hésité en rédigeant ce chapitre ci et j'ai grandement remis en question mon personnage d'Isaya et ma manière de faire agir les personnages de One Piece. De plus je me questionne de plus en plus à propos de ces "basculements" entre l'univers One Piece et l'univers Erevan d'Isaya, n'est-ce pas trop compliqué à suivre, à comprendre ? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ? Est-ce que je ne dévie pas trop vers quelque chose de trop farfelu ?**

 **Après, ma trame est toute prête, je sais où je vais et je pense avoir réussi à penser à tout ce qui peut être important à la compréhension de cette histoire qui sera très longue. Peut être trop longue même ?**

 **Bref je doute un peu et j'aimerais vraiment quelques commentaires afin de savoir si oui ou non cette fic' plaît et si ce genre d'univers mêlés reste cohérent et intéressant ! En attendant je pense faire une pause avant la prochaine publication afin de réfléchir à tout ça.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

 **Bise,**

 **April**

 **PS: Encore mille merci à 14th,allen allias le petit Marshmallow qui éclaire les ténèbres et entretient l'envie de continuer à écrire en s'évertuant à poster une review à chaque chapitres !  
**

Chapitre 13

Craignant le pire, Isaya se laissait traîner par le commandant de la seizième division en direction d'une rue bondée de boutiques en tout genre. L'homme au kimono s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elle puis s'y engouffra, entraînant à sa suite une dragonnière plutôt réticente.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle se rendit compte que cette-même boutique ne comportait aucune tenue extravagante. À la place, des vêtements simples, élégants pour certains mais surtout pratique. La jeune femme lança donc un regard surpris à son ami qui lui répondit d'un sourire contrit.

\- J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas te faire porter autre chose que des pantalons et des chemises.

Isaya lui offrit donc une moue appréciatrice.

\- Parfait, par contre ça ne te dispense pas de m'aider à quand même choisir.

Les yeux de l'homme maquillé s'illuminèrent et il se jeta sur les rayons pour aider au mieux la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir avant de le rejoindre dans sa quête.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils se mirent d'accord sur les articles.

Alors que les deux compères sortaient du magasin, la jeune femme se figea. Inquiet, Izou l'attira dans une ruelle.

{-}

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Isaya ?

Aucune réponse, elle était présente physiquement mais son regard fixe et dénué d'expression montrait qu'elle était loin mentalement. Ses lèvres remuaient dans un ballet silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ébroue pour ensuite partir en courant plantant là un commandant médusé. Celui-ci reprit vite ses esprits et tâcha de rattraper son amie.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, la dragonnière vira vers le port principal où toutes sortes de navires mouillaient dont celui de la marine. L'homme au kimono pila net à la vue de celui-ci. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de retenir la dragonnière, c'est donc derrière des caisses où il balança leur emplettes, qu'il se tassa pour observer la scène de loin.

La jeune femme continua sa course jusqu'au navire ennemi au plus grand désarrois de son ami. Elle se stoppa net puis sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il put alors la voir jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours puis sur le navire désert avant d'escalader souplement le bastingage.

Izou se frappa le visage de désespoir. Mais qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Dépité il sorti de sa cachette et c'est sans se faire remarquer qu'il se glissa telle une ombre dans les entrailles du bâtiment ennemi.

[...]

\- « Isaya et l'un de vos hommes ont des ennuis ! »

Gil et Edward Newgate lancèrent un regard inquiet au dragon penché sur le rebord du navire scrutant intensément la ville. Le capitaine prit la parole le premier.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- « Sur un navire de ce que vous appelez la marine. Isaya est tendue, ils doivent être dans une mauvaise passe. »

Soudain le reptile se mit à trembler. Gil se précipita à ses côtés s'inquiétant de son état.

\- Ojutaï que se passe-t-il ?

\- « Je sens que si je ne me concentre pas je vais être aspiré ailleurs. Isaya doit être tombé sur un fragment, c'est étrange on aurait du le ressentir bien avant. »

Pendant ce temps Barbe Blanche envoyait quelques hommes au sol tout en contactant son équipage déjà présent en ville. En quelques minutes l'équipage du Moby Dick fut en alerte et paré à toute éventualités dont celle d'un proche combat.

\- « Dragonnière que fais-tu ? »

{-}

\- Mais merde Isaya dans quel traquenard tu nous a fourré ? Attention derrière toi !

Le commandant venait de tirer sur un marine prêt à passer son sabre au travers de la jeune femme. Les deux étaient en très mauvaise posture, coincés dans un couloir avec aucun échappatoire, des dizaines de marines prêt à en découdre de chaque côtés. Impossible de se déplacer correctement dans de telles conditions. La dragonnière cherchait désespérément une ouverture pour atteindre la source de son pouvoir qu'elle sentait au plus proche d'elle sans pouvoir l'identifier. Quand elle activa ses pouvoirs, plusieurs de ses adversaires bondir en arrière craignant un fruit du démon.

\- Occulis !

Ses yeux émeraudes passèrent rapidement un groupe d'homme avant de s'arrêter sur un homme assez jeune tremblant comme une feuille et agrippant ses mains sur son sabre.

D'un bond souple, Isaya réussi miraculeusement à s'agripper à l'épaule du pauvre marine tétanisé par la peur de se retrouver face aux pirates du célèbre équipage de Newgate.

Faisant fi de ses états d'âme, la jeune femme puisa dans son énergie puis esquiva un coup d'épée en l'utilisant à la fois comme bouclier humain et otage. Elle sentait que cet homme avait trouvé l'un de ses cubes de pouvoirs et l'avait intégré à son organisme mais le pouvoir semblait lui revenir petit à petit à travers l'énergie qu'elle lui pompait.

Soudain elle se sentit glisser dans un gouffre, reconnaissant là le signe qu'elle attendait, elle tendit la main à Izou pour qu'il l'attrape et qu'ils puissent s'échapper dans l'autre dimension. Elle cria à son attention :

\- Izou, ma main. Vite !

Alors que le pirate s'apprêtait à attraper ce qui serait son échappatoire, le bruit d'un pistolet faisant feu résonna dans l'air et c'est abasourdi qu'il regarda le trou présent dans sa paume puis son regard se posa sur la dragonnière, le visage blême, qui disparu entraînant le marine qu'elle tenait en otage.

[...]

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, l'horrible sensation du changement de monde se dissipait petit à petit. La dragonnière, le cœur au bord des lèvres se releva sur son séant et découvrit un paysage escarpé et enneigé. Son cri faisant écho résonna dans toute la montagne.

\- Izou !

La jeune femme rongée par l'inquiétude pour son ami s'effondra dans la poudreuse, martelant de ses poings le sol rougi par des gouttes de sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de traîner le pirate dans sa folie, elle n'avait pas du tout pris en compte le danger, fonçant tête baissée dans une situation qui pouvait très bien être fatale pour le commandant de la seizième division. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas suivie, si seulement elle l'avait prévenu. De chaudes larmes trouvèrent leur chemin sur ses joues et se déversèrent silencieusement.

Un bruit étouffé parvint à ses oreilles. Relevant les yeux, la dragonnière aperçu le marine qu'elle avait entraîné à sa suite, celui-ci reprenait conscience. Elle se releva alors lentement et dans un éclair de lucidité se saisit d'une de ses lames présentes à sa hanche pour s'approcher à pas feutrés de son adversaire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme qui ne devait même pas avoir vingt ans, leva un regard d'abord surpris face au paysage l'entourant puis terrifié à la vue du poignard recourbé s'approchant lentement mais sûrement. Il se retourna pour ramper le plus loin possible de la menace mais fut vite stoppé par la paroi montagneuse, s'y adossant il ne put stopper ses tremblements. Alors levant les mains il supplia la jeune femme.

\- Pitié ne me tuez pas, je ne raconterais rien à propos de ce lieu étrange ou de votre fruit du démon ! Laissez moi partir je leur dirais que je ne me rappelle de rien, hein ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur Isaya raffermit sa prise sur le manche de l'arme et le cœur gros, l'abattit sur la silhouette recroquevillée à ses pieds. Le coup fut net, rapide et la mort (elle l'espérait) indolore.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux laisser personne découvrir cet endroit et mettre en péril Erevan. Pardonne moi.

Alors qu'elle se détournait du corps, la jeune femme fut prise de violentes nausées à la vue du sang frais dans la neige immaculée, elle se pencha alors au bord d'une corniche et rendit son estomac au dessus du vide se maudissant, elle et son rôle de gardienne.

Dégoûtée par son acte, la dragonnière se releva titubante afin de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de la scène. Elle avait tellement envie de serrer Ojutaï dans ses bras, sentir sa présence et sa chaleur mais seul le vent glacé et chargé de neige lui répondit en une plainte lugubre.

Le froid se faisant de plus en plus perçant, Isaya se mit en mouvement le long d'un étroit sentier serpentant entre les pics et falaises verglacés. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla deux bonnes heures de marche, la dragonnière s'arrêta à l'abri d'un renfoncement rocheux pour s'hydrater grâce à la neige. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir avancé et il lui était impossible de se repérer à cause des bourrasques chargées de flocons épais rendant la visibilité nulle à plus de cinq mètres. Ne sentant plus ses doigts et bientôt plus ses pieds, la jeune femme créa grâce à ses pouvoirs une enveloppe d'air chaud l'englobant. Ce sort simple et peu coûteux en magie lui permettrait de tenir sûrement plus longtemps. Elle se releva donc et continua sa route sous l'assaut du vent de plus en plus violent.

Les flocons l'aveuglant elle ne vit donc pas que le chemin s'arrêtait subitement pour donner sur le vide d'une crevasse profonde de plusieurs centaine de mètres. Ses bottes dérapèrent et elle lâcha un glapissement surpris quand son corps bascula dans le vide. Épuisée par son éreintante marche elle n'eut pas la force d'utiliser un sort afin de ralentir sa chute voire de la stopper. Isaya ferma donc ses yeux quelques secondes se disant qu'elle était vraiment lasse, quand soudainement le fragment de son pouvoir, qu'elle venait de récupérer, s'activa. Une nouvelle force la poussa à mobiliser toutes ses capacités à leur maximum. Grâce à cela elle réussit à se stopper à seulement deux mètres de la surface d'un lac gelé.

Maintenant à bout de force elle se laissa chuter sur la surface verglacée priant pour que celle-ci ne cède pas sous son poids. À présent elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie ou de magie pour se sortir de cette situation critique. Le seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre qu'elle soit renvoyé dans l'autre monde. Elle se concentra donc de tout son esprit pour créer une image mentale d'Ojutaï puis du Moby Dick, de l'île qu'elle venait de quitter et enfin de ses amis en s'attardant sur chaque détails de leurs visages.

Au bout de longues minutes la jeune femme commençais à désespérer quand la glace se mit à tanguer et les signes d'un passage à l'autre monde apparurent. La même sensation horrible la prit et elle se senti basculer en arrière.

[...]

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil caressait chaleureusement son corps mais malgré cela la dragonnière tremblait. Elle devait sûrement être en hypothermie, dans ce cas il lui fallait se bouger rapidement et rejoindre les pirates.

C'est non sans mal qu'elle se hissa sur ses deux jambes et leur ordonnèrent de se mettre en marche en direction de l'énergie d'Ojutaï qu'elle sentait de l'autre côté de la plage où elle avait atterri. Tout en franchissant un bosquet d'arbres débouchant sur la crique où était caché le navire, elle ne put faire disparaître la boule qu'elle avait au fond de l'estomac priant intérieurement pour qu'Izou soit en vie.

Lorsqu'elle fut à découvert, la vigie lança un cri d'alerte.

\- Elle est là ! Isaya est là !

{-}

Des silhouettes curieuses apparurent de ça de là le long du bastingage. Satch fut le premier à mettre pied à terre se précipitant vers la demoiselle tenant à peine debout. Lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à son épaule il fut surpris par la froideur de son corps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite on s'occupe de toi, tout va bien. Les gars filez moi des couvertures et allez faire couler un bain chaud dans la salle de bain des commandants, je vous y retrouve.

Prenant délicatement son colis, à présent emmailloté dans plusieurs couches de laine, il se précipita à travers le dédale de couloirs. Ace déboula dans ses jambes et le suivit d'un pas rapide.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Il posa rapidement son regard sur le visage livide d'Isaya. Celle-ci répétait en boucle le prénom du seizième commandant. Elle semblait quand même consciente mais légèrement délirante. Serrant les dents il lança un coup d'œil à son camarade.

\- Hypothermie je pense.

\- On ne devrait pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Pas besoin je sais comment gérer l'hypothermie et puis Gil est en salle d'opération avec Izou. On ne peut se permettre de le déranger maintenant, vient plutôt me donner un coup de main.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination. Ace fracassa la porte de la salle de bain pour laisser passer Satch, quelques hommes y étaient déjà faisant couler de l'eau tiède dans l'immense baignoire du fond.

\- L'eau n'est pas trop chaude ? Il ne faut pas risquer le choc thermique.

\- Non commandant.

\- Parfait, Ace aide moi on va d'abord la déshabiller puis la plonger dans le bain pour ensuite monter progressivement la température.

Le second commandant congédia les pirates présents dans la pièce et s'empara d'une serviette pour l'enrouler autour du corps d'Isaya quand Satch aurait fini de la dévêtir. D'ailleurs celui-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de retirer la chemise de la dragonnière. Quand il tendit la main pour se débarrasser du tissu en lin, une main blafarde l'arrêta. Une voix faible et fatigué se fit entendre.

\- Même pas - dans tes rêves.

Ace se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme.

\- Isaya c'est pour ton bien, ta chemise est recouverte de fragments de glace on doit te la retirer, je vais te recouvrir dans la foulée d'une serviette. Promis on ne regardera pas.

Un soupir las s'échappa des lèvres violettes et les yeux de la concernée se fermèrent donnant son accord muet. Les deux compères se dépêchèrent tout en tâchant de ne pas trop regarder mais ce qui attira leur regard ne fut pas la poitrine de leur patiente mais plutôt la sombre balafre zébrant ses côtes en une profonde cicatrice. La chair semblait encore meurtrie et sensible au touché. Il se jetèrent un regard sombre.

Une fois la jeune femme enveloppé dans le tissu Satch la plaça dans les bras du premier commandant pour qu'il s'installe avec elle dans la baignoire afin qu'elle ne se noie pas.

\- Quand tu sens que l'eau refroidit et que son corps se réchauffe tu peux augmenter la température, utilise ton pouvoir et ta chaleur corporelle. Je reviens.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Prévenir le capitaine, trouver Ojutaï et voir si je peux donner un coup de main à Marco et au Doc'.

\- Bon courage, je te préviens si quoi que ce soit arrive.

Baissant le regard, Ace observa la couleur des joues du joli brin de femme dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir blasé.

\- Ah pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ? J'ai une jolie fille nue dans les bras mais la situation ne se prête pas à quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu dois être – maudit. Ou alors c'est parce que – t'es chiant.

Deux orbes ambres se posèrent sur lui. L'espace d'une seconde son souffle se stoppa net. Puis la jeune femme trembla dans ses bras il prit donc la décision de réchauffer l'eau grâce à son pouvoir tout en collant son torse à la jeune femme espérant que sa température corporelle, plus élevée que la moyenne, puisse la réchauffer rapidement. Légèrement gêné par la situation, il s'aperçut qu'Isaya retrouvait ses esprits progressivement, il se racla donc la gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller sur ce navire de la marine ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Puis une question à peine audible et pleine d'appréhension se glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Où est Izou ?

Ace réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- En salle d'opération. Marco et Gil sont en train de l'opérer. Il s'est – il s'est pris plusieurs balles, c'est Marco et Curiel qui l'ont trouvé flottant à la surface, inconscient. Nous on s'occupait des marines donc je n'ai pas vu dans quel état il était mais l'un de ses – poumons est sûrement touché.

Les orbes hypnotisant devinrent trouble. Refusant de soutenir son regard, la jeune femme cacha son visage dans son torse. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle pleurait contre lui, sa main trouva celle d'Isaya pour la soutenir. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux.

[...]

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas membre de l'équipage, Isaya avait du répondre de ses actes irréfléchis. Ojutaï avait plaidé en sa faveur expliquant à tous qu'en présence d'un fragment sa maîtresse était comme hypnotisé, ne pouvant détourner son regard de son but. Tous l'avaient pardonné lui expliquant que le seizième commandant savait dans quoi il s'engageait en la suivant mais l'un d'eux l'esquivait toujours : Marco. Celui-ci ne lui avait quasiment pas décroché un mot à part pour s'enquérir de sa santé quand il l'avait rejointe elle et Ace dans la salle de bain après l'opération d'Izou. La dragonnière savait qu'il devait être déçu et qu'il lui tenait rigueur de l'état de son ami.

Brassant ses sombres pensées, Isaya accompagné d'Ojutaï toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie avant de s'y engouffrer. Gil était à son bureau en pleine lecture, il offrit un sourire chaleureux aux deux arrivants. Le dragon en profita pour bondir sur ses genoux, réclamant des caresses.

\- Ho là, doucement Ojutaï, tu ne fais plus le même poids qu'avant.

En effet le petit dragon faisait dorénavant la taille et le poids d'un gros chat.

\- « Insinuerais-tu que je sois lourd ? »

\- Oui, tout à fait.

Cette réponse parut plaire au reptile car il ronronna de plaisir, impatient à l'idée de retrouver sa taille originale.

Le regard du médecin se posa sur la jeune femme toujours immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il poussa un soupir et se leva à son tour, repoussant délicatement le dragon. Gil posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Isaya.

\- Tu viens encore le voir ? Je dois avouer être admiratif de ta détermination à t'occuper de lui. Mais Isaya, s'il te plaît, n'en fait pas ton purgatoire, fais le pour toi et seulement toi. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

La dragonnière se dégagea doucement et s'approcha d'un lit où tout un tas d'appareils étaient branchés et relié à un corps. Celui du commandant Izou, dans le comas depuis bientôt deux semaines. Elle attrapa délicatement sa main et y apposa de légères caresses.

Sans se retourner, Isaya demanda au médecin :

\- Crois-tu qu'il se réveillera un jour ?

\- Oui, j'en suis persuadé. Certes il a été gravement touché mais le trou dans son poumon s'est enfin résorbé maintenant c'est à lui de trouver la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence, entrecoupé par les bips des machines.

\- Je pars demain. Ojutaï et moi-même avons senti la présence d'un cube non loin d'ici. Ace m'y conduira après avoir accompli la mission que Newgate lui a confié.

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes avant de continuer.

\- Ojutaï reste ici, ce sera plus simple, il ne peut pas encore voler et j'aurais du mal à le porter partout. Je te le confie ainsi qu'Izou. Prend soin d'eux s'il te plaît.

Gil acquiesça, offrit un sourire entendu puis s'éclipsa sans un bruit dans une autre pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations de médecin de bord.

Se retournant vers Izou, la dragonnière rapprocha une chaise du lit et entreprit et faire une toilette sommaire à son ami à l'aide d'une éponge et d'une bassine d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes elle eut fini et cala la main inerte du pirate entre les siennes.

\- Tu sais, je n'en ai encore parlé à personne mais j'ai tué quelqu'un de sang-froid. Un marine, celui qui avait absorbé mon fragment de pouvoir, pour être plus précise. Je pense qu'il avait à peine dix-huit ans.

Seuls les bips réguliers lui répondirent.

\- Dans le cadre de mon rôle de gardienne j'ai déjà eu à tuer des gens qui ne méritaient pas de mourir afin de protéger plusieurs vies. Et je l'ai toujours fait sans rechigner sachant que leur sacrifice était nécessaire et que cela était pour une cause plus grande. Mais pour ce jeune marine, il a eut le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je -

Elle se stoppa, une boule dans la gorge.

\- Je sais que je n'ai fais que mon devoir mais je regrette tellement. Tu aurais vu son regard terrifié, il m'a supplié d'épargner sa vie... et maintenant son cadavre repose quelque part dans les montagnes glacées de mon monde. Il ne méritait sûrement pas de finir dans un tel endroit, perdu, là où personne ne se rappellera de lui.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme aux cheveux neige.

\- Je rêve de lui quasiment tous les soirs maintenant, il m'appelle à travers le blizzard et me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça. C'est la première fois, je n'ai jamais été hanté par toutes les vies que j'ai ôté jusque là. Tu sais j'ai peur Izou, peur de ce que j'étais avant, peur des changements qui s'opèrent en moi. Je crains ne pas réussir à reprendre correctement le rôle qu'on attend de moi à Erevan. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser.

Sur ces mots elle se redressa, récupéra le dragon endormi et quitta discrètement la pièce sans apercevoir la silhouette derrière un paravent, allongée sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie. Quand le clic indiquant que la porte était fermée se fit entendre, le phénix ouvrit les paupières, fixant le plafond, pensif.

[...]

Après avoir salué les pirates et Ojutaï, Ace et Isaya s'embarquèrent à bord d'une réplique du Moby Dick, afin de s'acquitter tout deux de leur mission.

Un vent favorable les accompagna tout le long du voyage et c'est avec deux jours d'avance qu'ils arrivèrent sur une île printanière, placée sous la protection du capitaine Barbe Blanche.

L'empereur avait reçu un message urgent de la part du maire de la ville, le prévenant qu'une bande de pirates semaient le chaos et la terreur, ravageant l'îlot. Ace avait donc été envoyé afin de se débarrasser des malfrats. Son équipage étant au complet sur le pont, il lança le branle-bas de combat.

Quelques tirs au canon sur le navire ennemi déclencha la débandade, certains tentèrent de s'enfuir dans de frêle barques après avoir reconnu le célèbre pavillon de Barbe Blanche, d'autres s'organisèrent, prêts à repousser l'invasion.

Alors que leur navire s'échoua sur le sable de la petite île, Isaya s'apprêta à bondir par dessus le bastingage afin de donner un coup de main aux pirates mais Ace la reteint par le bras.

\- Toi tu restes ici, tu n'as aucune obligation envers cet équipage. Imagine la précieuse invitée que tu es, ne soit blessée, je passerais ad patres sitôt rentré au Moby Dick.

\- Certes, mais j'en ai envie.

Sur ces mots elle sauta souplement par dessus la rambarde décrochant un clin d'œil au commandant qui la rejoignit rapidement.

[...]

Le combat, tout sauf équitable, fut court et l'équipage d'Ace ne comptait que peu de blessés légers. Une fois assuré que tout était remis en ordre, le commandant rejoignit le navire où Isaya tâchait de nettoyer le sang maculant ses lames à l'aide d'un bout de tissu, sûrement arraché à un pirate ayant eut le malheur de croiser la route de la dragonnière.

Il avait eu le loisir de l'observer combattre et en était plutôt impressionné, la jeune femme possédait un panel de techniques assez large et une grâce redoutable. Son regard se posa sur son visage que quelques traces de sang venaient assombrir, puis ses yeux descendirent sur sa natte quelque peut démise et c'est en suivant les cheveux neige qu'il se mit à détailler les formes souples et fermes de la dragonnière, s'attardant sur un pan de peau matte là où sa chemise avait été partiellement déchirée. Décidément il était de plus en plus intrigué et désireux d'en savoir plus sur ce brin de femme très attrayante.

Encore excité et grisé par le combat, le brun invita l'équipage à se retrouver dans la seule taverne de l'île pour y fêter la victoire, le maire les conviant gracieusement afin de les remercier. Ceci fait il s'approcha d'une démarche souple et féline de l'objet de sa curiosité, celle-ci rengaina ses lames au moment où le pirate au regard sombre arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis – agréablement surpris. Tu es très efficace, pas d'étalage de puissance ni de fioritures, juste une grâce mortelle.

\- Je te remercie du compliment. J'ai aussi été surprise, ton pouvoir n'est pas anodin, je comprend mieux l'épithète qu'on t'attribue, poings ardents.

\- Sur ce je vais prendre une douche avant de vous rejoindre, à plus tard.

Le jeune pirate la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engouffre dans les entrailles du navire. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, décidément il l'appréciait de plus en plus, le brun ne serait pas contre l'idée de passer un peu de bon temps avec la jeune femme.

{-}

Une fois débarrassé de la substance poisseuse qu'était le sang, Isaya soupira d'aise, elle fouilla dans la petite commode de la cabine qu'on lui avait apprêté, à la recherche de vêtements propres. La jeune femme y dénicha un haut à manche trois-quart vert foncé, tout simple ainsi que l'un de ses éternels pantalon noir et fin. Une fois habillée elle se sécha sommairement les cheveux et les tressa en une natte sommaire.

Observant son reflet dans un petit miroir accroché à la porte de la cabine, elle se trouva jolie avec sa peau mate faisant ressortir ses yeux ambrés ainsi que sa chevelure immaculée (à laquelle elle avait fini par s'habituer). C'était la première fois qu'elle se détaillait vraiment, appréciant la courbure de ses lèvres ou la longueur de ses cils.

Ainsi la jeune femme repensa au regard du second commandant, il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bel et bien le regard d'un homme désireux car malgré son désintérêt pour l'amour, Isaya n'était pas ignorante des relations homme-femme. En enfilant ses bottes, la dragonnière se dit que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté quelqu'un et que l'envie commençais à se faire ressentir.

Laissant donc de côté ses pensées, elle se décida à enfin rejoindre les pirates de Barbe Blanche afin de fêter comme il se doit leur victoire précédente.

À peine posa-t-elle le pied dans la taverne qu'elle se fit happer par une farandole de pirates passablement éméchés dansant au rythme d'un orchestre entraînant. Elle se laissa emporter jusqu'au niveau du bar où elle s'agrippa à une chaise pour s'extraire de la joyeuse chaîne. C'est sans surprise qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, le commandant Ace se diriger vers elle. Arrivé à son niveau il s'installa à ses côtés et commanda deux rhums, quand le barman lui apporta les boissons, il en tendit une en direction de la jeune femme et leva son verre.

\- À notre victoire !

\- À notre victoire.

Les deux verres tintèrent tandis que les deux jeunes gens trinquaient. Un léger silence s'installa qu'Ace s'empressa de briser.

\- Franchement j'ai été impressionné par ta manière de combattre avec des armes, j'ai donc hâte de voir ce que tu vaut avec la magie. D'après Satch c'est vraiment sidérant, tes yeux deviennent verts et tout. C'est vrai que tes cheveux flottent autour de ta tête, genre zéro gravité ?

La dragonnière pouffa.

\- Oui en effet mes yeux deviennent émeraude quand j'active ma magie et oui en effet mes cheveux se redressent.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire une démonstration ?

\- Je ne préfère pas, je ne suis pas une bête de foire tu sais et puis je ne veux pas risquer ma couverture de pirate. Entre nous ça ne me dérange pas d'utiliser la magie mais ailleurs que sur le Moby Dick, il en est hors de question.

Le brun lui lança une moue attristée. Devant son regard de chien battu Isaya craqua.

\- Okay mais pas maintenant, plus tard dans de bonnes conditions.

Le commandant lui balança un sourire chaleureux et recommanda deux autres verres de rhum mais Isaya protesta.

\- Hey ! Je n'ai toujours pas fini le mien.

\- Bah cul-sec alors !

La jeune femme soupira mais engloutit le reste de sa boisson d'une traite déclenchant les applaudissement d'Ace.

\- Voilà comment boit un pirate, va falloir t'améliorer si tu veux être crédible en tant que telle au yeux de ce monde.

Une franche camaraderie s'installa entre les deux si bien que la soirée (bien arrosée) passa en un éclair. Ace avait eu des réponses à une majeure partie de ses questions et Isaya découvrit un jeune homme plein d'entrain et charmant malgré ses nombreuses crises de narcolepsie qui avaient tendance à taper sur les nerf de la dragonnière.

Quand la musique se tut définitivement ils décidèrent de rentrer jusqu'au navire afin de se coucher. C'est donc bras dessus bras dessous et d'une démarche titubante qu'ils empruntèrent le chemin pour la plage.

Ace chantait à tue-tête alors qu'Isaya essayait de le faire taire afin de ne pas réveiller les habitants de la petite île.

Soudainement le pirate s'effondra au sol en riant bêtement à seulement quelques mètres du navire. La jeune femme tenta de le relever mais elle aussi bien éméchée, avait du mal à tenir sur ses propres jambes. Épuisée elle s'assit à côté du brun qui se moquait d'elle. Puis une idée fit surface.

\- Hey, Ace. Tu voulais me voir faire de la magie ?

Le concerné se redressa immédiatement, les yeux brillants comme un gamin.

\- Oh oui carrément !

La dragonnière se concentra et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un éclat émeraude, ses cheveux s'agitèrent et d'étranges runes apparurent sur chaque pan de peau découvert.

Le brun, la bouche grande ouverte fut surpris quand ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, une bulle transparente les portant jusqu'au navire.

Isaya sentit le regard de commandant se reposer sur elle.

\- Ouah tes cheveux flottent vraiment et puis tes yeux ! T'es vachement belle comme ça. Dis ça te dirait de venir boire un dernier verre dans ma cabine ?

Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux neige s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le visage de son vis à vis prit une teinte douteuse avant de passer au verdâtre. Voyant la catastrophe arriver, elle posa la bulle sur le pont du bateau et poussa Ace vers le bastingage afin qu'il ne soulage bruyamment son estomac. Dégoûtée elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini et le salua pour la nuit avant de tanguer jusqu'à sa cabine où elle s'effondra sur le matelas. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie la dragonnière se débarrassa de ses bottes puis de son pantalon avant de se glisser sous la couverture pour rejoindre rapidement les bras de Morphée.

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, Ace, qui ronflait comme un bien heureux fut réveillé en sursaut par un cri, celui d'Isaya. Enfilant un boxer à la hâte il se précipita encore ensommeillé jusqu'à la cabine de la jeune femme et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse.

\- Isaya ?

Seul le silence lui fit écho.

\- J'ai dû rêver.

Alors que le pirate s'en retournait vers sa propre cabine, un gémissement traversa l'épaisse porte en bois de la chambre. Prudemment il posa la main sur la poignée et entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La dragonnière était dans son lit mais lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle il remarqua d'épaisses gouttes de sueur perler le long de ses tempes, son visage se tendait régulièrement et ses doigts étaient blafards tellement ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps. Ne sachant que faire il resta planté là à hésiter à la réveiller, de ce qui semblait être un cauchemar mais lorsqu'une plainte sourde s'échappa des lèvres carmines de la tourmentée, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua fermement. Au bout de quelques secondes des yeux ambres, embués par les affres du sommeil, se plantèrent dans les siens, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle sur la réalité. Ouvrant la bouche Isaya murmura le prénom du commandant afin de s'assurer qu'elle était enfin tiré de ses tourments nocturnes.

\- Ace ?

\- Ouais c'est bon je suis là, je crois que tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve.

\- Ah euh ouais...

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la cabine, le brun le brisa en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Tu sais, Ace, je ne suis pas une enfant.

Le commandant rigola.

\- Je sais mais ça fait du bien d'en parler parfois et puis j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître encore plus, je suis celui de la flotte qui t'as connu en dernier, j'ai du temps à rattraper.

\- Ah toi et ta curiosité.

\- Alooors ?

Isaya sembla réfléchir quelques instants mais le pirate se reteint de la brusquer plus ne voulant pas qu'elle se braque.

\- J'ai rêvé de personnes que j'ai tué de sang froid. Mais ça reste un cauchemar assez commun aux personnes comme nous, côtoyant la mort régulièrement.

Le brun poussa un soupir las.

\- Hélas oui, même moi, il m'arrive d'y penser ou d'en rêver. Surtout à propos du premier homme que j'ai tué. C'est quasiment toujours lui qui reviens me hanter. J'ignore le nombre de personnes que tu as tué mais je pense que cela est normal que certaines viennent te hanter, cela prouve que tu es humaine et non insensible devant la perte d'une vie quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Franchement je n'ai pas compté combien de gens j'ai bien pu mettre à mort, des centaines sûrement, la guerre ne fait pas de quartiers. Et toi ?

\- Sûrement dans ces eaux là, peut-être un peu moins.

Un blanc s'installa de nouveau. Au bout de deux-trois minutes, Ace jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme sur sa droite, Isaya était assise en tailleur, la couverture légèrement descendue sur ses hanches, le brun se doutait qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon et sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée, dévoilant la naissance d'une poitrine qu'il savait parfaite.

Ils étaient à présents tous deux bien éveillés et une sensation de gêne planait dans l'étroite chambre. N'y tenant plus, le brun riva ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme tout en se rapprochant, le souffle en suspens, peu sûr de la réaction d'Isaya. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas et quand le pirate ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dragonnière n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement, seul son corps semblait aussi tendu que celui d'Ace. Ses pupilles toujours encrées dans celles de la jeune femme, le commandant effleura ses lèvres, si douces et désirables.

Le jeune homme souffla doucement, comme si le fait qu'il s'exprime à voix haute, ne brise cette grisante tension.

\- Isaya... J'ai envie de toi...

La concernée, toujours immobile, décrocha ses orbes ambres de ceux sombres et orageux de son vis-à-vis pour les laisser courir sur son torse avant de légèrement rougir. L'atmosphère semblait électrique et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à briser ce moment de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace, enhardi par l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, d'abord timidement puis férocement quand Isaya répondit timidement à son baiser.

Alors comme aimantés, leurs deux corps se collèrent, torse contre poitrine, et le pirate glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux neige de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Son autre main quant à elle effleura un pan de peau frissonnant doux comme du satin.

De plus en plus grisé, il plaqua la dragonnière contre son oreiller et glissa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, déposant de ci de là d'humides baisers, la faisant sursauter à chaque fois. S'amusant de sa réaction et alors que la jeune femme laissait ses propres mains s'aventurer dans le dos du pirate, Ace entreprit de déboutonner le reste de sa chemise devenue trop encombrante pour ce qui allait suivre.

Mais tandis qu'il allait passer ses doigts contre ses côtes, Isaya se tendit puis se détacha immédiatement du corps bouillant du commandant. Celui-ci comprit le message et se redressa, les mains en l'air pendant que la dragonnière reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise à présent grande ouverte.

À présent les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient à un bon mètre de distance, se jaugeant du regard, Isaya parla la première.

\- Je – Je suis désolé Ace...

\- Pas de souci, je comprend si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tu – enfin -

Le pirate voyait bien dans son regard fuyant qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose sans le blesser mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il poussa alors un soupir las après avoir plus ou moins compris.

\- N'aies pas peur de me vexer ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Sois honnête, tu en a envie mais pas avec moi ?

Surprise, les joues de la dragonnière rosirent légèrement sous le teint halé. Il avait vu juste. Quand même un peu déçu et frustré, le brun décida de taquiner la jeune femme en prenant une moue déconfite.

\- Ah mais quel dommage, moi qui en rêvait depuis pas mal de temps déjà ! Quel chanceux ce Marco, être désiré par un aussi joli brin de femme, je l'envie, l'ignorant.

Sachant qu'il avait encore tapé dans le mille, le commandant se délecta de voir Isaya passer au rouge pivoine avant de se ressaisir. Se faisant à l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus jamais eut l'occasion de coucher avec elle, Ace s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit à côté de celle qui lui avait collé un râteau.

\- Bon, l'heure est à la confidence. Il paraît que tu es immortelle ? Ça fait jaser depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Le plan du pirate commençait tout d'abord par l'amadouer avant de lui tirer les vers du nez. Soulagée du changement de discussion, la jeune femme se plaça à ses côtés glissant tout de même un oreiller entre eux. Ace s'amusa de ce geste de précaution en attendant qu'elle finisse de s'installer avant de lui répondre.

\- Plus ou moins, si Ojutaï et moi-même ne nous faisons pas tuer, on peut en effet vivre très longtemps. Personne ne connaît la limite. Tant que nôtre dragon renaît à chaque fois on ne peut mourir car c'est lui qui déverse, consciemment ou non, de son énergie magique en nous, ce qui conduit à cet étrange phénomène de non-vieillissement. Après je ne sais pas comment ça marche, il me semble que le corps vieillit mais extrêmement lentement.

\- C'est dingue quand même.

\- Ça reste quand même impossible de vivre indéfiniment, la mort peut quand même frapper à tout moment, dans une bataille, une tempête, une maladie, un accident quelconque.

\- Mmm, c'est Marco qui doit quand même être content.

Les yeux fermés, les bras derrières la tête et un sourire en coin le brun attendait la question de la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça Marco ?

\- Et bien depuis qu'il a ingéré son fruit du démon, notre cher phénix n'a toujours pas changé physiquement, ça fait plus de vingt ans qu'il a le corps d'un fringant jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Bon maintenant que tu es grillée, passe aux aveux, tu en pinces pour la tête d'ananas.

Ce n'était même pas une question mais une affirmation. Isaya n'eut aucun échappatoire.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je me sens bien en sa présence. Pas que je cherche à être en particulier à ses côtés, c'est juste que je suis à mon aise quand il est dans dans les parages. Alors de là dire que j'en « pince » pour lui... je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et puis il ne m'adresse plus la parole après ce qui est arrivé à Izou.

\- Peut-être mais au moins j'ai semé le doute dans ton esprit maintenant tu vas y penser plus sérieusement. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas pour Izou, il est sur la bonne voie quand à Marco et bien, je pense qu'il ne sait juste pas comment réagir, laisse lui le temps de réfléchir.

Voyant le regard de la jeune femme se perdre dans le plafond, le commandant changea de sujet, jugeant que maintenant c'était à elle de gérer seule.

\- Sinon pour te faire pardonner tu me racontes une histoire de ton monde ?

Un air angélique collé sur le visage, le brun suppliait des yeux la dragonnière, qui s'en voulant quand même un peu se décida.

\- D'accord mais si tu t'endors subitement je te colle dehors.

\- Marché conclut !

\- Parfait, je vais te raconter comment s'est passé mon premier vol avec Ojutaï.

La magie s'opérant au fur et à mesure de son récit, la cabine s'emplit bientôt d'images et de sons illustrant le tout les laissant éveillés jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

À plusieurs jours de navigation de là, un homme étendu dans la vigie regardait les dernières étoiles disparaître du ciel, qui prenait des teintes pales, puis ses yeux indéchiffrables se posèrent sur son poignet où reposait une marque venant d'un autre monde. Décidément, il aurait dû lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte et maintenant elle lui manquait terriblement.

« Isaya revient vite. »

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre 13, j'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre un peu ;)  
**

 **Maintenant Isaya ne va pas tarder à tracer sa route seule et bien sûre elle va rencontrer pas mal de monde, vous découvrirez aussi des personnages d'Erevan mais je ne vous en dit pas plus.**

 **Sinon comme expliqué plus haut, je risque de retravailler longuement le prochain chapitre qui sera majeur pour la compréhension de l'histoire, je vous invite donc à m'envoyer un commentaire ou même un MP pour me faire part de votre avis afin que je redirige ou non ma fiction.**

 **En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review juste pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Baisers tout doux,**

 **April**


	16. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Et oui je suis vivante ! Bon tout d'abord les excuses: je m'excuse sincèrement pour n'avoir donné aucune nouvelle ni signe de vie. m(_ _)m**

 **Ensuite les explications: Voilà, j'avoue j'avais abandonné cette fiction. J'ai eu un petit coup de mou, un moment de faiblesse et j'ai, du jour au lendemain, déserté ce site. Et puis ces derniers jours j'ai regardé mes mails et j'ai vu que des nouvelles personnes suivaient cette fic'. Je me suis donc décidé à me connecter et j'ai relu toutes les dernières reviews. J'avoue que j'ai eu la petite larme aux coins des yeux tellement j'étais émue des encouragements et des critiques objectives que j'avais reçu.**

 **C'est donc avec une certaine émotion que je vous annonce que je reprend cette fiction et pour prouver ma bonne foi, voici le chapitre 14 (tant attendu par certain-e-s) !**

 **Mais tout d'abord un grand merci à 14thallen, Surrricahe, Rubis-san, Leila Hale, The story of a rabbit, ainsi tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissés précédemment des commentaires !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous remercie de m'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire 3**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère sera à votre goût.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **April**

* * *

 _Résumé: Isaya a quitté, amère, le Moby Dick en espérant qu'Izou se réveille de son comas. C'est donc en compagnie d'Ace (à qui elle a collé un méchant râteau) que la dragonnière a continué sa route, la rapprochant de son but : retrouver ses pouvoirs disséminés aux quatre vents. De son côté Ojutaï est resté sur le navire de Barbe Blanche en compagnie des pirates, suivant de loin le début des péripéties de sa maîtresse. Quand à Marco, celui-ci n'a pas adressé la parole à la jeune femme et ne lui a pas dit au revoir, lui en voulant encore pour ses actions irréfléchies ayant mis en danger la vie de son ami de la 16ème division...  
_

* * *

Chapitre 14  


L'aube se levait, inondant les voiles d'une lueur orangée. Isaya inspira l'air marin à plein poumons profitant du calme matinal régnant sur le pont, c'était un peu devenu son rituel depuis qu'elle avait atterri dans ce monde. Elle laissa son regard se promener sur les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la coque du navire. Il était l'heure, elle sentait son point de débarquement non loin. Replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la dragonnière se détourna de la vue pour s'engouffrer dans les entrailles de la réplique du Moby Dick en direction de la salle de navigation. Arrivé à destination elle frappa deux coups le long du battant en bois puis entra dans la pièce encombrée de cartes et paperasses en tout genre. Trois hommes y étaient présents : le navigateur, le commandant Ace ainsi que son second. Les pirates se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante quand elle franchi le seuil.

\- Commandant, messieurs.

Ils lui répondirent d'un geste de la tête sauf Ace qui lui offrit un immense sourire avant de l'inviter à les rejoindre dans l'observation d'une carte maritime.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Je venais te dire que je vais bientôt vous quitter, je voulais donc te demander de me débarquer à un endroit précis.

Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Déjà ? Moi qui pensait pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ta présence.

Il prit un air abattu, essayant de faire fondre le cœur de la jeune femme qui ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

-Malheureusement c'est impossible, je sens qu'on se rapproche d'une forte énergie.

Le visage du commandant de la seconde flotte redevint sérieux.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? As-tu des coordonnées à nous transmettre ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout, je sens une forte masse magnétique et aura magique s'échapper d'une île, sûrement sous-marine. Chaque île dégage une sorte d'énergie mais celle-ci semble très concentrée en magie de mon monde. Quand à sa localisation exacte, je pense qu'elle se trouve dans ces eaux-là.

Isaya pointa du doigt un endroit sur la carte. Le navigateur marqua l'endroit et calcula selon leur vitesse et leur emplacement actuel, à quelle heure ils pouvaient y arriver. Après quelques minutes le verdict tomba :

\- Je pense qu'on y sera d'ici moins d'une heure, après je dois vérifier à nouveau avec le log pose mais on est très proche.

Poings ardents remercia le pirate et invita la dragonnière à partager un copieux petit-déjeuner avant que celle-ci ne les quitte.

La cantine étant quasi déserte ils furent servi rapidement. Ace s'amusa de l'expression de contentement qu'arborait sa camarade en croquant dans un pain au chocolat encore tiède.

\- Profites, tu ne sais pas quand tu pourras en manger à nouveau.

\- Je sais, je crois bien que je devrais faire un stock de ces trucs pour mon voyage. L'idéal aurait été d'avoir Satch sous la main, ses pâtisseries sont un pur délice.

\- Ah, ah, si tu nous préviens avant ton retour, tu en auras de préparés au moment même où tu poseras les pieds sur le pont du Moby Dick.

La dragonnière attrapa sa tasse de café et après une gorgée jeta un coup d'œil moqueur au pirate.

\- Je ne suis même pas encore partie et tu me parles déjà de retour ? On dirait que je vais te manquer.

Le brun pris un air désabusé.

\- Que nenni mon amie, en plus une femme à bord d'un navire porte malheur. Je dirais plutôt bon débarras !

Il claqua sa langue sur son palais pour appuyer ses propos mais la jeune femme remarqua l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux sombres du commandant.

Elle était plutôt heureuse de pouvoir reparler naturellement au pirate, surtout après les événements gênants survenus quelques jours plus tôt. Et dire qu'au début elle l'aurait volontiers jeté au fin fond de l'océan mais après de longues discussions et un certain temps d'adaptation, Isaya s'était rendue compte que le commandant avait bon fond et était très extraverti. Bon il lui faudrait encore pas mal de temps et beaucoup de patience pour s'habituer au fait qu'il soit très tactile et collant.

Ace lui en donna l'exemple au moment même où la dragonnière y pensait lorsqu'il se décala à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. À ce contact la jeune femme se raidit et finit même par se dégager doucement en glissant sur le côté, laissant un espace sur le banc entre poing ardent et elle-même. Le commandant ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Voyons Isaya, tu sais j'ai déjà compris la dernière fois pas besoin de me fuir en plus.

Gênée la dragonnière ne sut quoi répondre. Ace en profita donc pour surenchérir :

\- Je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on empiète sur ton espace personnel ainsi que les contacts physiques mais tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que les personnes présentes dans cette cantine entendent ce que j'ai à te dire, non ?

Un sourire taquin fendit son visage lorsque la jeune femme à la chevelure neige tiqua puis se rapprocha du commandant. Il en profita donc pour réduire les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et c'est avec un chuchotement qui prêtait à la confidence qu'il se pencha vers Isaya :

\- Est-ce que je dois passer un message pour Marco ou tu te débrouilleras comme une grande à ton retour ?

Exaspérée par le pirate, la dragonnière le poussa de manière à ce qu'il bascule en arrière puis tombe du banc et lui rétorqua, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

\- Occupes-toi de ce qui te regarde sale pirate.

Ce à quoi le concerné éclata d'un rire franc avant de s'endormir subitement sous l'effet d'une crise de narcolepsie.

Regagnant sa cabine, la jeune femme boucla son sac de voyage, replaça ses lames dans leur fourreau, enfila sa veste puis sans un regard en arrière, ferma doucement la porte avant de se diriger vers le pont où le navigateur ainsi que quelques hommes, l'attendaient.

Les au-revoir furent simples et sans fioritures, ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour sa quête et s'excusèrent pour leur commandant qui dormait encore comme un bien heureux dans la cuisine.

Sous le regard curieux des pirates, Isaya se jucha sur le bastingage et créa par magie une bulle qui l'entoura rapidement avant de plonger dans les eaux sombres de l'océan. À mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les abysses, la lumière décrût dans un rayon de clarté avant de totalement disparaître pour ne laisser qu'un pâle reflet à la surface. La température chuta aussi drastiquement faisant frissonner la dragonnière.

Quand elle put vaguement distinguer les fonds marins sous ses pieds, la jeune femme activa sa vision magique :

\- Occulis.

À présent Isaya voyait clairement le monde l'entourant. En effet chaque être vivant dans cette pénombre ambiante, dégageaient une énergie qui lui était propre, certaines étaient plus vives que d'autres telles des flammes. Mais ce qui impressionna la dragonnière ne fut pas le monstre marin qui la frôla mais les effluves d'énergie et de magie qui flottaient autour d'elle. Toutes ondoyaient dans les courants pour s'éparpiller dans l'océan mais leur point de départ était le même : un immense trou dans les bas-fonds.

La jeune femme orienta doucement la bulle dans laquelle elle reposait, en direction de ce cercle d'ébène jurant avec la myriade de coraux chamarrés. Elle se plaça sur le bord du gouffre qui de près devait faire une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre, quand à sa profondeur elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mis à part le flot d'énergie qui s'en écoulait, aucun signe de vie ne faisait écho au sort d'Isaya. D'ailleurs aucune lueur ne semblait pouvoir s'en échapper ou encore y pénétrer.

Un frisson d'inquiétude, qu'elle ne put réprimer, s'empara brusquement de la femme aux cheveux blanc. Elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise au fin fond de l'océan dans une quasi-obscurité alors face à ce gouffre hypnotique elle n'en menait pas large. Mais elle sentait qu'un fragment de pouvoir ainsi qu'une puissante magie reposait quelques part au bout de ce tunnel vertical. Alors que son instinct lui hurlait de faire demi-tour, la dragonnière laissa sa protection transparente glisser lentement dans ce qui, vraisemblablement, la mènerait au début de son périple.

En quelques secondes à peines elle fut happé par les ténèbres et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Ojutaï alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la noirceur et le silence le plus total.

[...]

Quelques jours après avoir déposé Isaya, quelque part sur l'océan, Moby Dick, au cœur de la nuit.

Deux ombres silencieuses se faufilèrent sur le pont désert de l'immense navire puis se glissèrent dans les couloirs menant à la cantine. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle où les pirates prenaient habituellement leur repas, puis se glissèrent discrètement dans la cuisine avant de se stopper net devant l'immense porte blindée menant au garde manger.

En effet une troisième silhouette se tenait devant la porte et tentait de la forcer. Soudainement elle se retourna après avoir senti une présence inopinée dans son dos.

\- Qui va là ?

Les deux ombres tentèrent un retrait discret mais ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité de l'autre, se jetant sur elles, les plaquant fermement au sol. Brusquement une flamme s'alluma, illuminant le visage des trois personnes étalées dans la pièce.

Deux voix à l'unissons s'exclamèrent :

\- Commandant Ace !

\- Watson, Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, il est deux heure du matin !

Les trois pirates se redressèrent rapidement. Le moins courageux des jumeaux – c'est à dire Watson – craqua à l'idée de la sanction qui les attendaient et tomba à genoux, implorant.

\- On est désolé commandant mais on avait juste faim, on ne pensait pas à mal. Par pitié ne dites rien à personne, on ne recommencera plus !

Son frère jumeaux grogna comme quoi il était un traître et lui asséna un coup de pied qui résonna dans la salle. Un silence pesant s'installa, chacun retenant son souffle. Puis grâce au poing éclairé d'Ace, les jumeaux virent le visage de celui-ci se fendre d'un sourire diabolique. Un ricanement machiavélique s'échappa alors de la bouche du pirate qui continuait de fixer les deux intrus, puis il se glissa entre eux deux et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules.

Ace murmura :

\- Vous tombez à pic les jumeaux, je crois que le destin a décidé de nous réunir en cette nuit propice.

Les deux pirates s'échangèrent un regard surpris avant de comprendre. Gabriel fut le premier à s'exprimer :

\- Vous voulez notre aide commandant ?

\- Hé hé, je vois que vous avez compris. Effectivement j'ai besoin d'un coup de main. Satch a rempli les réserves aujourd'hui même et après enquête j'ai appris qu'un saucisson d'une très grande qualité a été acheté mais qu'il se le réserve pour lui-même. Vous comprendrez que c'est totalement injuste de sa part de ne pas en faire profiter ses propre frères.

Deux voix répondirent :

\- Tout à fait commandant.

Satisfait, poings ardents continua sur le ton de la confidence :

\- J'ai donc décidé, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux, de m'emparer de ce précieux bien et de le faire disparaître afin que personne ne se sente lésé dans l'affaire.

Les trois compères se déplacèrent jusqu'à l'imposante porte blindée, devant laquelle ils s'accroupirent, complices.

Ace continua son speech :

\- Le seul problème que je rencontre pour l'instant est que si j'utilise mon fruit du démon et que je fait fondre le cadenas, Satch saura immédiatement que je suis dans le coup. C'est donc là que je sollicite votre aide. Est-ce que l'un de vous aurait un quelconque talent dans ce genre d'exercice ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard malicieux.

\- Tout à fait, c'est dans nos cordes.

\- En réalité aucune serrure, cadenas ou dispositif de confinement ne nous résiste.

Le commandant se frotta les mains d'excitation.

\- Parfait, parfait. Au boulot alors ! Je fais le guet.

Les pirates se mirent en action mais avant même qu'ils puissent déverrouiller le cadenas – soit dit en passant – ultra sécurisé, un bruit lugubre raisonna dans la pénombre. Tous trois se figèrent instantanément et tendirent l'oreille. Rien, tout était redevenu silencieux. Les jumeaux se dépêchèrent de se remettre au travail, la boule au ventre.

Mais bientôt un autre bruit étrange s'éleva dans la cuisine, cette fois-ci ce fut l'écho d'un murmure sinistre, résonant plus près d'eux que le premier. Les trois hommes se tendirent instantanément se jetant des regards inquiets.

Watson murmura :

\- Commandant, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'intéressé, tendu, ne se retourna pas pour regarder son complice.

\- Chuuut ! Ça se rapproche.

À présent ils pouvaient entendre clairement des bruits distincts, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose rôdait dans la pièce. Un glissement suspect à leur gauche les firent se retourner de concert en position de combat puis Gabriel poussa un glapissement aigu lorsque la chose murmura des paroles incompréhensibles mais funeste dans son dos. Il se contorsionna pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui mais rien, juste la pénombre et un silence de mort lui répondit.

\- Euh commandant, on ne devrait pas partir immédiatement ? Pour le coup je le sens mal cette histoi-

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par le hurlement strident de Watson qui pointait du doigt l'homme au chapeau.

\- Derr – derrière vous commandant ! Il y a quelque chose !

Ace se retourna vivement mais il n'y avait rien, il fit donc de nouveau face aux pirates, son sang-froid commençant à sérieusement s'effriter.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Je – je ne sais pas mais j'ai crut voir quelque chose ramper vers vous, c'était tout proche...

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard apeuré quand un nouveau son s'éleva en résonant.

\- C'était un ricanement ça ?

\- Je crois que oui mais on dirait que ce n'étais pas -

\- Humain ?

Leurs visages blêmirent et sentant la situation lui échapper, Ace décida d'agir.

\- Bon écoutez les gars, je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, surtout ne bougez pas.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête et regardèrent l'homme au chapeau se déplacer furtivement vers le fond de l'immense cuisine jusqu'à ce que la pénombre ne l'engloutisse.

\- Commandant Ace, vous ne devriez pas utiliser votre pouvoir pour éclairer la pièce ?

L'intéressé lui répondit dans un murmure :

\- On risquerait de se faire repérer maintenant silence !

La cuisine redevint tristement silencieuse. Ace à présent se tenait accroupi derrière les immense fourneaux, essayant de vaguement distinguer l'environnement l'entourant quand soudain un bruit de quelque chose raclant du métal s'éleva dans les air. L'homme se figea instantanément cherchant d'où venait le son. Alors qu'il se penchait sous un meuble pour scruter ce qui aurait pu s'y cacher, il ne vit pas l'ombre menaçante tapie au dessus de lui, prête à s'abattre sur sa personne. Quand il se redressa ce fut trop tard, aucun son n'eut le temps de sortir de sa bouche lorsque la menace se jeta sur lui.

De l'autre côté de la pièce les jumeaux étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, effrayé par le bruit sourd qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Commandant Ace ?

\- ...

Seul le silence glacial leur répondit.

Gabriel s'ébroua.

\- Frangin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il faut qu'on se tire d'ici.

\- Mais pour le commandant on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

\- S'il ne répond plus c'est qu'à mon avis il est foutu, maintenant il ne reste plus que nous deux.

Watson s'indigna :

\- Hors de question de m'enfuir sans le commandant Ace !

Son frère râla.

\- Okay, on va le récupérer puis on se sauve et on retourne tranquillement dans notre dortoir et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ça me va.

Les deux compères se déplacèrent prudemment, se couvrant l'un et l'autre, vers le lieu où poings ardents devait se trouver. Alors qu'il s'approchait des fourneaux, Watson trébucha sur quelque chose et quand ses yeux s'acclimatèrent à la pénombre ambiante, il remarqua qu'il venait de buter contre un corps étendu.

\- Gabriel !

Son frère se pencha par dessus son épaule.

\- C'est le commandant !

\- Tu – tu crois qu'il est... ?

\- Raconte pas de connerie, je crois qu'il est simplement endormi. Il a du faire une crise de narcolepsie.

\- Tu en es certain ? À ton avis c'était quoi tous ces bruits ?

\- Je crois qu'on s'est monté la tête tout seuls, je te rappelle qu'on se trouve dans la cuisine du navire de l'homme le plus puissant au monde, que veux-tu qu'il arrive ?

\- Tu dois avoir raison, c'est notre imagination qui nous joue des tours.

Les deux hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de se rassurer, un rire nerveux les pris.

\- Bon on ramasse le commandant, on le met dans sa chambre et on retourne se coucher en oubliant tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Ouais, vas-y je te suis, je m'occupe de porter notre narcoleptique de service.

Watson passa devant son frère qui jucha son fardeau sur son dos. Il prirent la direction de la cantine et le pirate ouvrant la voie fut soulagé d'atteindre la porte de sortie. Mais un bruit de quelqu'un trébuchant le fit se retourner. Là son corps se glaça d'horreur. En effet Gabriel était à terre s'accrochant au battant de la porte délimitant les cuisine de la salle de restauration. Quelque chose semblait le tirer férocement par les pieds, un grognement macabre résonnait dans son dos et une expression d'horreur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il regarda son frère et lui cria :

\- Sauve toi Watson, sauve ta vie !

Puis dans un soubresaut, il disparut dans les entrailles de la cuisine dominée par les ténèbres.

Son instinct lui hurlant de fuir le plus loin possible, le dernier rescapé s'élança vers la porte de sortie menant dans le couloir et actionna fébrilement la poignée. Mais il se figea de terreur devant l'image du commandant de la quatrième division, le visage sombre, un manche à balai dans la main.

Son supérieur jeta un œil vers les cuisines et un sourire figeant son subordonné prit place sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors sur le malheureux.

\- Tu ne lui échappera pas.

Piégé, le dernier des jumeau fit face à la menace et n'eut que le temps de voir une ombre aux yeux perçants jaillir des ténèbres et se jeter vers lui. C'en fut trop pour son cœur, le pirate s'évanouit donc de frayeur.

Allumant la lumière de la cantine, Satch se pencha sur la mystérieuse menace et lui offrit un sourire appréciateur.

\- Je ne pensait pas que ça serait aussi efficace, je te dois une fière chandelle Ojutaï. Trois prises en une soirée, tu m'impressionne.

\- « Si tu m'avais dis bien avant que tu avais des problèmes de vermines traînant dans ta cuisine et pillant les réserves j'aurais pu régler le problème plus tôt. En tout cas ce fut un plaisir de te rendre ce service.»

Le petit dragon se lécha les griffes avec contentement.

\- Allez viens, pour la peine je t'offre un bout de saucisson.

Les deux enjambèrent les fouineurs assommés et se dirigèrent vers la porte blindée. Satch sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla le cadenas leur donnant accès au Saint Graal.

Repus, ils refermèrent la porte et sortirent de la cuisine puis se séparèrent, chacun retournant se coucher.

Le lendemain à l'aube les jumeaux s'éveillèrent avec un mal de crâne et sans demander leurs restes, filèrent dans leur dortoir se jurant de ne plus jamais essayer de voler quoi que ce soit dans la réserve.

Quand à Ace il fut réveillé d'un coup de pied par le cuisinier chargé du petit déjeuner. Il regagna donc le pont se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et se promis d'éclaircir le mystère du fantôme de la cuisine.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, une rumeur inquiétante circula sur le navire racontant que quiconque tentait de s'approcher du garde-manger risquait de s'attirer les foudres d'une créature démoniaque apparaissant de nuit sur le Moby Dick.

[...]

Cela faisant maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Isaya errait dans un dédale de couloirs de roches volcaniques. En effet après une descente durant de longues heures dans la nuit la plus totale, la dragonnière atteignit le fond et découvrit un autre tunnel latéral remontant légèrement dans une caverne haute de plafond à moitié immergée. Plusieurs galeries hors de l'eau s'y trouvaient.

Isaya explora des chemins qui grimpaient fortement puis tournaient dans une direction pour ensuite redescendre dans les entrailles de la terre et à nouveau bifurquer à l'opposé. Parfois elle se trouvait à des carrefours contenants de nombreuses voies. La jeune femme devait alors se concentrer et chercher le chemin d'où le plus d'énergie s'écoulait.

Une forte odeur de moisissure et d'humidité régnait dans ces grottes, rendant Isaya nauséeuse au bout d'un moment. Voilà maintenant quatre jours qu'elle déambulait dans cet endroit immense et labyrinthique sans en voir le bout. N'ayant pas de repères entre la nuit et le jour, la jeune femme se contentait de parcourir les couloirs plusieurs heures d'affilées puis de se reposer trois à cinq heures, reprendre sa route et ainsi de suite. Quand elle avait faim elle s'arrêtait pour se sustenter et en profitait pour en déduire qu'elle route suivre.

Épuisée mentalement par son périple dans le noir constant et se sentant prise au piège dans l'étau des tunnels de plus en plus étriqués, elle fit une énième pause pour s'hydrater.

Un soupir las s'échappa de ses lèvres; elle avait déjà quasiment épuisé toutes ses réserves.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ruminer Isaya capta une lueur bleutée au détour d'un boyau. Faisant alors disparaître son orbe lumineux, elle se dirigea vers la source de la clarté et découvrit avec stupeur une caverne immense emplie de petits cristaux transparents pulsant d'une douce nitescence.

Émerveillée par le spectacle, la jeune femme ne vit pas tout de suite l'escalier longeant les parois de la grotte et menant à une unique ouverture dans la roche. Ce fut lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même qu'elle vit la sortie. Poussée par son instinct, la dragonnière monta quatre à quatre les marches grossièrement taillées dans la pierre et remonta la galerie attenante. Au bout de celle-ci une lumière, naturelle cette fois-ci, illuminait une pièce circulaire de taille moyenne.

Mais ce qui attira le plus le regard d'Isaya fut la sorte de dôme transparent constituant le plafond et laissant entrevoir des dizaines de monstres marins en tout genre flânant paresseusement dans un ballet aquatique fascinant.

Une voix calme et profonde résonna sous la coupole :

\- Hypnotisant n'est-ce pas ?

Sursautant, la dragonnière fit face à une personne qu'elle reconnut immédiatement mais dont elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir en ces lieux.

\- Crypto ?

\- Dragonnière.

En effet, au centre de la pièce se trouvait un bassin de mosaïque empli d'eau où paressait une sirène aux cheveux courts et ramenés en arrière, sa peau était bleue striée de blanc, des draperies de soie blanche l'habillaient partiellement et sa queue dissimulée dans l'eau remuait celle-ci en un rythme lent et doux.

La créature planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux ambrés d'Isaya. Dans sa main, un cube qui – la jeune femme le savait – contenait une partie de ses pouvoirs. Toutes deux se dévisagèrent un bon moment avant que la femme sirène ne prenne la parole :

\- Je t'attendais, plus tôt certes, mais je savais que tu viendrais.

D'un geste nonchalant de la main, elle invita la dragonnière à s'asseoir sur le rebord du bassin. Cette dernière s'y plaça avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Crypto, que faites-vous là, je veux dire dans ce monde ? N'étiez-vous pas à Erevan ?

Isaya avait en tête la fois où elle avait rencontré la prophétesse sur les rives du lac Ouriant, celle-ci lui avait prédit la guerre à venir. Devinant ses pensées, un sourire fin étira les lèvres de la sirène, dévoilant des dents pointues.

\- Je suis ici mais aussi là-bas. Je ne suis pas attaché à seulement un monde mais à plusieurs, disons que c'est l'une des particularités propres aux sibylles. Là où il y a de la magie et de l'énergie, je serais. Maintenant pose tes questions.

Gardant à l'esprit que la sirène connaissait sûrement déjà ses précédentes péripéties, la jeune femme lui fit un court résumé des derniers événements.

\- Actuellement j'ai tellement de questions en tête. Pourquoi dès que je récupère un fragment je retourne à Erevan ? Et alors comment se fait-il que je ne puisse y rester ? Pourquoi le temps d'assimilation d'un fragment varie à chaque fois ? Est-ce que je vais un jour pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

«Est-ce que quelqu'un m'attend là-bas, me regrette ? Vais-je mener à bien ma mission ? Ai-je toujours foi en mon cœur et rôle de dragonnier ?»

L'esprit fourmillant, Isaya tut ses interrogations plus personnelles et qui ne regardait qu'elle-même.

N'étant pas dupe, la sibylle semblait être au courant de ses tourments internes mais faisant fi de ceux-ci, elle prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis qu'une prophétesse mais je peux répondre à certains de tes questionnements. Tout d'abord, sache qu'à chaque fois que tu récupères un fragment de pouvoir, c'est un lien entre toi et ton monde d'origine qui se créé. Ta magie provenant d'Erevan te sera assimilé et restituée qu'en passant par celui-ci. Mais tu ne peux rester que pour une durée indéterminée.

\- À cause du sort ?

\- Exactement car tu es aussi passé à travers le sort que tu avais jeté à Jace pour l'emprisonner dans ce monde. De ce fait tu seras toujours expulsé d'Erevan à moins de briser le sortilège, ce que tu réussiras seulement en réunissant tous tes pouvoirs et en surpassant ta propre magie ou en levant l'enchantement de la personne visée à l'origine par celui-ci.

Un silence s'installa, vite coupé par la dragonnière en pleine réflexion.

\- Autant dire que la deuxième option est impossible et quand à la première je m'y étais déjà résolue même si cela prendra du temps.

La femme poisson ne répondit rien lors-qu'Isaya enchaîna :

\- Mais sachant que je serais toujours renvoyé ici, comment puis-je faire pour rester plus longtemps à Erevan ? J'arrive toujours dans un lieu totalement aléatoirement.

\- La détermination.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Au fur et à mesure que tu récupéreras tes pouvoirs et que ta volonté sera aussi dure que l'acier, tu pourras repousser le moment où tu seras expulsé d'Erevan. Tu peux même essayer de décider où tu vas atterrir, autant à Erevan, qu'ici.

\- Comment puis-je le faire ?

Comme si elle n'attendais que cette question, la sibylle se glissa rapidement aux côtés de la jeune femme, un sourire dérangeant collé aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Avec de l'entraînement. Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur l'endroit où tu veux aller. Quand tu te sentiras prête tu prendras le fragment en ma possession mais attends que je m'éloigne car en bouleversant l'espace-temps tu risques d'aspirer quiconque t'entoure.

Isaya ouvrit les yeux en sentant le contact des mains froides de la prophétesse effleurer ses épaules avant de descendre le long de ses bras, quand elle se retourna la sibylle glissait lentement dans l'eau du bassin, où une sortie devait sûrement se trouver, jusqu'à complètement disparaître sans émettre le moindre remous. Son regard se posa alors sur le cube flottant doucement sur la margelle à ses côtés.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, on aurait dit un murmure s'éloignant.

\- « N'oublie pas, tout dépendra de ta volonté. Bonne chance dragonnière, que ton destin guide tes pas.»

L'écho des derniers mots de la prophétesse résonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de se taire laissant place au silence. Ceux-ci encouragèrent la concernée.

Balayant ses pensées, elle s'imprégna alors une dernière fois la sérénité des lieux puis, tranquillement, positionna ses mains de part et d'autre du cube de manière à le frôler. Le bout de ses doigts se mirent à la picoter et elle referma les paupières de manière à faire le vide en elle-même. Contrôlant sa respiration la dragonnière imagina un endroit qui lui était familier et dans lequel elle s'était toujours sentie à l'aise.

Prête elle empoigna le cube et la – maintenant bien connue – sensation d'être aspiré l'emporta. Puis tout se stoppa, la terre arrêta de tourner, la jeune femme senti de nouveau la gravité s'emparer de son corps, celui-ci s'enfonçant lourdement dans un tapis végétal.

Les yeux toujours fermés et espérant chasser la nausée montante en elle, la dragonnière inspira à plein poumons. Son nez perçu alors l'odeur de l'herbe humide, de la terre et un parfum de violette. Ouvrant doucement les paupières, Isaya découvrit une plaine de haute herbes ondulant comme la houle sous la brise. Il faisait nuit mais malgré la déception de ne pas voir comme en plein jour, la jeune femme ressenti un frisson de liesse : elle avait réussi.

Se relevant alors prudemment elle put distinguer une falaise s'élevant à la verticale non loin d'elle; en quelques minutes elle y fut.

L'escalade débuta alors, la première partie étant la plus facile mais l'ascension commença vraiment lorsqu'elle arriva à mi-chemin. Là, la roche ne présentait que peu de prises forçant Isaya à parfois se suspendre et s'élancer dans le vide pour contourner les zones à risques. Dans ces moments là, seul la force de ses bras l'empêchait de tomber.

Ses jambes se mirent à légèrement trembler et ses doigts à se crisper, la jeune femme se demandait si elle y arriverait en fin de compte. En effet, Ojutaï avait toujours été là pour l'emmener au sommet et même si elle avait déjà escaladé ce promontoire cela avait été encordée mais surtout de jour. Alors le tenter de nuit et sans sécurité relevait de l'inconscience voire du suicide.

Tandis qu'elle commençait à sérieusement manquer de prises mais surtout de force, quelque chose frôla légèrement son épaule. Relevant la tête, Isaya distingua une racine jaillissant hors de la roche. D'abord elle s'assura que celle-ci ne céderait pas sous son poids puis s'en saisit pour se hisser jusqu'à une nouvelle, etc. Elle s'éleva ainsi bien plus rapidement et sans grande difficulté jusqu'au point culminant.

Épuisée la dragonnière se laissa choir sur le dos, se massant douloureusement l'avant-bras prit d'une soudaine crampe. Elle y était parvenu. Un rire franc s'échappa de ses lèvres, au point où elle en eut le hoquet. Se calmant et reprenant son souffle, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'ombre imposante qui la dominait de toute sa grandeur et noblesse. Un majestueux saule-pleureur, vieux comme le monde trônait là, fièrement au dessus de la vallée, entouré par les pics de quelques montagnes.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'Isaya avait quitté Erevan et pourtant face à cet arbre elle eut l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Un flot de souvenirs jaillit de sa mémoire, lui renvoyant tantôt des images d'elle et Ojutaï jouant dans les hautes herbes, tantôt juste des sensations telles l'odeur du feu , l'humidité dans l'air, la rugosité des écailles du dragon contre sa peau, le bruit du vent dans les branches. Tous étaient des fragments de mémoire d'un passé où elle pouvait être elle-même, où elle se débarrassait de son rôle tel un manteau qu'on laisse à l'entrée. Ces moments avaient été beaux, forts et aucune ombre de guerre et de mort ne pouvait entacher ce tableau, ces lieux. C'est pourquoi cet endroit tenait une place aussi prédominante dans le cœur de la jeune femme, car il n'était que le reflet d'un bonheur et d'une liberté exquise.

Se relevant, Isaya escalada l'une des imposantes racines jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre séculaire. Elle y apposa ses mains et se gorgea de l'énergie pulsant lentement et continuellement dans les veines du vieil arbre. Ainsi connecté, la dragonnière étendit son ressenti au promontoire, puis à la plaine pour ensuite arriver à la forêt bordant la vallée, jusqu'aux montagnes. S'ouvrant au monde elle puisa dans cette énergie immuable, ressentant chaque vies comme des flammes, de la plus douce à la plus féroce car toutes étaient des plus différentes mais se complétaient dans une harmonie parfaite.

C'est exactement ce que la dragonnière cherchait : l'Équilibre. Principe fondamental et inaltérable régissant le monde, autrement dit l'origine de l'ordre des dragonniers. Effectivement ceux-ci vivaient pour faire respecter ce dogme, rééquilibrer la balance et bien sûr protéger ceux régis par celui-ci.

S'imprégnant de force et se remémorant pourquoi la jeune femme vivait et quel était son rôle dans tout ça, une nouvelle force s'empara d'elle et de son cœur. Alors apaisée, Isaya redescendit de son perchoir et se plaça au pied du tronc où elle s'adossa. Il lui fallait un plan concret, quelque chose pour la motiver, la guider.

Premièrement il lui fallait réussir à entrer en contact avec son maître. Même si la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrit durant son passage chez le clan des Levan avait du lui être remise, il lui fallait lui parler de vive voix. Chose qu'elle pourra se permettre de faire lorsqu'elle sera assez puissante pour rester plus d'une journée à Erevan.

La jeune femme devait donc retourner dans l'autre monde et par tous les moyens nécessaires retrouver la totalité des fragments. S'endurcir et s'entraîner serait aussi de rigueur car elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et encore moins ce qu'elle pouvait être amené à croiser. L'inconnu était son pire ennemi à présent et la magie ne pouvait plus la protéger totalement, la dragonnière devait s'en remettre à ses capacités physiques -certes améliorées depuis – mais encore pas assez développées pour se permettre de voyager tranquillement sans avoir à se soucier de sa sécurité.

Ensuite – et le plus important – la dragonnière devait se ressaisir et accepter les changements s'opérant en elle. Une nouvelle aventure se présentait à la jeune femme et celle-ci se devait de ne regarder que vers l'horizon sans penser au passé ou aux désagréments qui l'attendaient au tournant. D'abord chaque chose en son temps, elle surmontera tous les obstacles se présentant sur son chemin et ce sans faillir.

Déterminée et gorgée par toute l'énergie du monde l'entourant Isaya se concentra sur l'autre monde recouvert par les océans et jeta toute sa volonté vers l'image mentale qu'elle venait de créé.

Elle disparut alors dans un flash de lumière éclairant momentanément les lieux et le seul témoin de la scène fut un petit campagnol rentrant se cacher activement dans sa tanière.

{ - }

Moby Dick, bibliothèque, au même moment.

La plume qu'il tenait s'arrêta de rédiger le rapport de mission qu'il devait coucher sur papier et un long soupir s'échappa discrètement de la bouche du commandant de la première flotte. Une sensation chaleureuse le prit au cœur lorsque la marque sur son poignet réapparut dans une faible lueur. Elle avait réussit, Isaya avait récupéré un autre fragment et était revenu de son monde. Cette fois-ci cela n'avait pas prit longtemps et le pirate s'en senti soulagé.

Se concentrant sur le lien les unissant il comprit que la dragonnière se trouvait relativement loin de leur position. Un second soupir, las cette fois-ci s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres. Les remords le rongeaient, l'empêchant parfois de dormir la nuit. Dans ces moments là il se rendait à l'infirmerie et allait parler à son ami, Izou, toujours dans le coma. Il en voulait à Isaya pour l'état actuel du commandant de la seizième division même s'il savait que son ami s'était volontairement jeté dans un merdier pas possible.

Il lui en voulait de ne pas voir plus loin que sa condition de dragonnière, de ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était libre. Et en même temps il la respectait pour cela, une jeune femme telle qu'elle, portant le poids des responsabilités et d'un royaume entier.

Le commandant l'avait vu rire, pleurer, s'énerver, redevenir une enfant et découvrir le monde avec des yeux neufs et purs, puis il l'avait vu se refermer dans une carapace de froideur, une colère sombre grondant en elle.

Mine de rien il s'était attaché à la jeune femme au regard d'ambre vous clouant sur place. Il s'était habitué à son parfum, sa manière souple et silencieuse de se déplacer, son regard déterminé lors des entraînements, sa façon d'observer le ciel, avide d'une liberté qu'elle ne s'octroyait pas. Marco semblait à la fois la connaître depuis toujours alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques mois et en même temps il ne savait rien d'elle. Mis à part qu'elle n'avait plus de famille, la jeune femme ne leur avait jamais vraiment donné d'infirmations personnelles et cela le frustrait. Bien sûr qu'elle leur avait conté mille histoire de son monde, ses batailles, ses missions, les différents peuples vivant là-bas mais elle leur fermait encore son passé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et se pencha en arrière, faisant basculer sa tête vers le plafond. Fermant les yeux quelques minutes il rumina encore de sombres pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Son rôle de second de Barbe Blanche lui permettait de se jeter dans un travail colossal ne lui laissant guère le temps de penser à Isaya mais dès que la nuit tombait ou qu'il se retrouvait seul, le phénix ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder bien loin du navire, à la recherche d'une certaine dragonnière.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de songer à elle ? Aucune femme auparavant n'avait retenu son attention à ce point. Étais-ce parce qu'elle était exotique, du fait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde ? Ou alors à cause de sa droiture et de sa loyauté envers un monde qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Le fait qu'elle chevauche un dragon, ce qui en son sens, était extraordinaire ? Ou tout simplement, son physique atypique ?

Rincé par ses réflexions, le pirate s'attela à terminer son rapport afin de profiter au plus vite de la quiétude de l'aube.

Soudain quelqu'un brisa le silence régnant sur la salle, en toquant discrètement sur le bois de la porte. Un pirate entra doucement dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le phénix qui se relevait déjà de son siège.

\- Commandant, le capitaine vous fait demander dans ses quartiers.

\- Bien, dites lui que j'arrive bientôt.

Le messager se retourna et sorti de la pièce aussi tranquillement qu'il était rentré.

Quand à Marco, il se dépêcha de signer et dater son rapport avant souffler sur l'encre afin de la faire sécher plus vite. Une fois terminé, il rangea son matériel et glissa le journal de bord sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

Un dernier regard sur la bibliothèque lui permit de vérifier que tout était en ordre puis il s'engouffra rapidement dans les entrailles de l'énorme navire, calme en se début de matinée.

[...]

Quelque part très loin du Moby Dick, île inconnue.

Il était furieux. Et encore le mot était faible. En effet le soleil à peine levé, son second était venu le secouer pour lui montrer quelque chose de soit disant important. Et ça avait intérêt à l'être car sinon foi d' Eustass Kid, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Le capitaine pirate sorti de son antre et se retrouva sur le pont où ses hommes commençaient déjà la réparation du navire. En effet, l'équipage avait essuyé une terrible tempête et s'était échoué sur une petite île qui semblait déserte. La nuit ayant été beaucoup trop courte, le roux s'était octroyé une sieste jusqu'à ce que Killer le réveille.

C'est donc d'une humeur de chien qu'il sauta du pont du navire dans le sable humide. Le massacreur l'attendait à l'orée de la forêt tropicale, régnant sur l'île.

Tandis que le second de l'équipage menait à grand pas son capitaine vers une destination inconnue, celui-ci perdit patience et rattrapa l'homme masqué, le retenant par le bras.

Une colère sourde semblait s'être emparée des yeux yeux du pirate.

\- Bon sang Killer ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant !

Le blond abdiqua et repris sa marche, se déplaçant maintenant sur une sorte de sentier pavé, prouvant que l'île n'était peut-être pas si abandonnée que ça.

\- J'avais envoyé une équipe trouver de l'eau et des vivres mais aucun des hommes n'est revenu. J'y suis donc allé à mon tour avec Wire et c'est là qu'on l'a trouvé dans la forêt Capitaine.

\- Mais de quoi bon sang ?

Sa question resta en suspend quand ils débouchèrent près de Heat et Wire, dans une clairière où un pittoresque village se tenait, à moitié à l'abandon. Le regard de Kid se posa sur un nombre important de cadavres de tous sexes et âges confondus, tous mort depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, à part quelques uns qu'il reconnut comme ses hommes.

Sa colère s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue et le pirate fronça les sourcils en direction de ses gradés. Ceux-ci restaient proches de la lisière et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher plus, fixant quelque chose au loin.

Par curiosité les yeux du roux balayèrent à nouveau la place avant de capter un léger bruit de chaînes.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une ombre encapuchonnée, serrée étroitement par de lourdes chaînes qui ne ressemblaient à aucun métal connu. Il fit quelques pas en avant pour mieux observer la scène mais fut vite stoppé par son second avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la première rangée de cadavres.

Agacé, il s'arracha à sa poigne, le blond s'exprima alors d'une voix calme :

\- Je te conseille de ne pas aller plus loin, nos hommes en ont fait les frais.

Wire se rapprocha alors, désignant de son trident la silhouette avachie sur le sol dans une trace d'impact.

\- C'est un homme, très maigre, il semblerait qu'il soit là depuis longtemps. Il respire mais ne semble pas conscient.

L'homme masqué continua :

\- Tous nos hommes qui ont tenté de l'approcher sont tombés, raides morts. Avant de passer l'arme à gauche certains hurlaient qu'on leur arrachait leur vie.

Leurs yeux se reposèrent sur les innombrables corps plus ou moins décomposés.

Le roux pointa du doigt l'homme qui semblait – de plus près – à moitié mort.

\- Et ce serait lui qui aurait fait tout ça ?

L'homme au trident lui répondit :

\- Dès que nos hommes sont tombés au sol des sortes de symboles sont apparut sur son visage et ses mains.

Le capitaine semblait réfléchir. Il leva alors le bras et plus loin, les entraves de l'inconnu s'agitèrent. Celui-ci alors ouvrit de grands yeux gris quand sa capuche bascula sur ses épaules. Les pirates présents purent donc l'observer à leur convenance.

Effectivement l'homme, assez jeune, les cheveux bruns mis-longs, semblait mal en point avec son teint gris, ses joues creusées, sa respiration haletante. Kid observa ses vêtements en cuir, rapiécés, sales, ils semblaient sortir d'un autre temps.

Après quelques minutes l'homme hagard darda son regard métallique dans celui rougeoyant du pirate. Un échange silencieux s'opéra. Kid eut des frissons d'excitation. Il pouvait lire la cruauté, l'intelligence mais surtout l'appel de la vengeance dans les yeux, plus dur que l'acier, de l'homme enchaîné.

Un rire rauque et faible s'échappa alors de la gorge desséchée de l'inconnu. Puis une voix éraillée s'éleva dans les airs.

\- Puissant... Je sens une grande puissance s'échapper de vous quatre. Bien plus que les autres.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête hautain les cadavres gisant autour de lui.

Heat pris la parole :

\- C'est toi qui a causé tout ça ?

L'homme maigre s'étouffa à nouveau dans son rire.

\- Ça fait déjà de nombreuses semaines que je croupi ici sans eau ni nourriture. Il faut bien survivre.

Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle qui semblait douloureux. L'homme masqué reprit :

\- Tu as causé ceci avec un fruit du démon ?

Un silence lui répondit pendant quelques secondes avant que l'homme au regard métallique, n'esquisse un sourire sardonique.

\- On peut dire que oui.

Kid, de plus en plus intrigué suivait silencieusement l'échange entre son second et l'inconnu. Celui-ci répondait vaguement aux questions, ses réponses ne faisant aucun sens. Normalement le capitaine pirate aurait lâché l'affaire et l'aurait laissé pourrir dans cette jungle de malheur mais quelque chose dans son attitude, son regard, ses vêtements, tous ces morts autours d'eux, lui dictait de lui prêter attention. Comme si son instinct lui disait que quelque chose d'intéressant et de grisant était sur le point de prendre place. Il aimait l'ombre orageuse qui se reflétait dans le gris tranchant de ses iris. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du roux.

Coupant alors le massacreur, il s'avança d'une démarche assurée vers l'homme immobilisé. Arrivé à son niveau il se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux. L'homme semblait encore plus mal en point de près et une odeur répugnante s'échappait de sa personne. Le capitaine en faisant fi, étira de nouveau ses lèvres en un sourire sadique.

\- J'ai une proposition pour toi. Je te libère et tu te mets à mon service. Bien sûr tu devras tout nous raconter à ton propos et si tu fais un seul pas de côté j'te bute.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Seulement si tu arrives à me libérer de ces chaînes.

Un regard de défi imprimé sur son visage émacié, l'homme se redressa difficilement donnant un meilleur accès à ses entraves.

La main droite du roux se posa alors sur une des chaînes, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe alors qu'il se concentrait pour briser les maillons. Le pirate jura entre ses dents, surpris par la résistance qui s'opérait. Même si les entraves ne semblaient pas faites de granit marin, celles-ci lui résistaient. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un combat mental acharné, les chaînes explosèrent littéralement projetant des dizaines d'éclats métalliques qui retombèrent lourdement au sol.

Une expression étonnée se ficha sur le visage de l'homme maigre tandis qu'Eustass Kid se redressait triomphant. Il tendit une main vers l'étranger.

\- Ton nom.

Se saisissant de la main tendu l'aidant à se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes et faibles, l'homme s'inclina légèrement.

\- Jace Loksann, pour vous servir.

Le roux se détourna et ordonna à ses hommes de conduire le nouveau venu au navire afin qu'il voit un médecin, se lave, enfile des vêtements propres et surtout se nourrisse correctement.

Le bruns se laissa porter, trop faible pour marcher. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat où brûlait le désir de vivre car ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie et empêché de devenir fou n'était pas seulement tous ces êtres vivant dont il avait aspiré la vie. Non c'était bien plus que cela. Ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était le poison ardent de la défaite, s'insinuant dans ses veines, l'alimentant de haine et rancœur. Maintenant son leitmotiv était la vengeance.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se conclut ce chapitre. Je pense que certain-e-s s'en doutait mais j'espère vous avoir quand même surpris !**

 **Sinon en étant honnête je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, je suis déjà en train de travailler dessus mais je pense que finalement je vais le réécrire donc je préfère vous dire qu'il ne sortira pas avant deux semaines. Bien sûr s'il est terminé avant, je le mettrai en ligne dans la foulée. :)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et je vous dit encore merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivées à reprendre. Ne vous inquiétez pas Isaya est de retour et plus déterminée que jamais.**

 **Bise sur vos miches et à bientôt !**

 **April**


End file.
